


The little Moments

by striker08



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Single Parent Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striker08/pseuds/striker08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the CEO of a major company. One day she runs into a single mother and her child. Little did she know that these two would bring light and spontaneity into her strictly routine and bland world. It takes them on a journey of fluff.<br/>or the one where Clarke is a single mom and doesn't have it so easy. Things keep happening, but she doesn't let it get her down. She focuses on the positive and makes the most out of the life she has. Now if only she can show Lexa that it's the little moments that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm goes off. Clarke reaches over and presses the snooze button. She normally gets away with being able to snooze it once and wake up when it goes off again, but in her sleepy haze she must have accidentally pressed the off switch. So when her phone starts ringing she jolts awake. She sees the time and she has 30 minutes to drop Aden off and get to work.  
“Hello” she answers her phone while trying to brush her hair and get her uniform on.  
“No! you can’t be serious!? Where am I suppose to take him now and why am I only finding out about this now?”  
“Oh.. okay..bye”  
“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” she mumbles as she hangs up the phone. That was Aden’s day care. Apparently they were getting the facility tented for termites and they were calling to remind everyone that they were not open today. According to them they left a few messages in the earlier weeks, but Clarke had disconnected her house phone in an attempt to not have to pay another bill. 

She called Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia, her go to babysitters in times of need, but Raven and Octavia could not get off from work and Bellamy was on a business trip. She had no other choice, but to take her son with her. Never would She have thought she would be a single mother of a four year old at the age of 24. She makes her way over to her son who is sleeping so peacefully she hates to wake him, but she needs to get to this job on time. She can’t afford to lose another one. 

/ / 

Lexa had just finished her morning run when she entered the coffee shop. She had a pretty stressful morning and needed to clear her mind. Being the CEO of her own company at her age was stressful and exhausting, she kept a pretty simple routine every day. She woke up, went for a run, went to her coffee shop, went to the office till just past midnight and went home to sleep. It didn't leave much room for anything else, but she was content. She didn't have anything else to do anyways, even if she had the time she would probably just work more. Lexa knew she could just have her assistants bring her coffee, but that would mean she wouldn’t get to see the blonde's face. It's been a month since the blonde started working there. Lexa was completely caught off guard by how beautiful she was when they first met. Of course, she tried to hide just how completely nervous she was when conversing with the girl. Something Lexa has never had a problem with till now. She makes people cry on a daily basis, given they are her workers and have somehow come to fear her, but if they did their jobs up to her standards then she wouldn’t have to put them in their place all the time.  
She wouldn’t admit it, but she loved how the girl would draw a little doodle on her cup whenever she ordered something. It changed every time. Once it was a dog, another it was a pirate, these completely random drawings, as simple as it may be, is what made her mornings.  
She approaches the counter, but as she does her eyes drift to the blondes left. At the register next to her is little boy with blonde hair and big brown eyes and quite possibly the cutest kid she has ever seen. He is coloring while the girl is cleaning around the registers. The coffee shop is not that packed today. Lexa approaches the counters and blue eyes meet green. Instantly Lexa’s heart rate increases and she gulps, puts on her best stoic mask and faces the blonde. "One regular size iced hazel nut latte" the blonde smiles at her and she manages to look away just as quickly, trying not to get lost in the blue. The smile on the blondes face did not reach her eyes this time, she seemed to be stressed about something. For a moment she forgot about the little boy sitting next to the counter until she heard him giggle as the blonde went to make her drink.  
“Look!” the little boy says “it’s a lion..RAWR!”  
“You like lions?” She responds  
“Of course.. they are stwong and bwave because they have a loud woar!” his eyes lighting up as he talked to Lexa. 

The blonde places the cup on the counter next to Lexa.  
“Wait… let me get you a cover.”  
She bends down to get a cover from below the counter, but just then the little boy quickly shoots off his seat and yells, “I want to give it to her!” as he tries to pick up the cup..

“ADEN NO!”

Just then the boys small hands are not big enough to grip it and her drink ends up all over the counter and all over her clothes.

“NO! NO! NO! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I’M SO SORRY!” the blonde is repeatedly saying, her face turning red. Let me get you a cloth. She gives Lexa the cloth.  
Its okay really. Normally she would be irritated and out of that shop in 10 seconds, but something about the blonde’s presence kept her calm. Something she never gets to feel with the stress from her work.  
“I am so sorry about this miss let me make you another one.” A man says to Lexa. “CLARKE! a word…. NOW!” They step to the side, but still within earshot. “I’m so sorry Jaha!”  
“Why is he even here? You know the rules...”  
Her eavesdropping was cut short when Aden (she assumes from what the blonde said) approaches her and hands her his drawing. His eyes starting to water. He places the drawing in Lexas hand.  
"I wanted you to have this I sowwy I made you dirty" she leans down and places a hand on his shoulder,  
“Hey, its completely fine. I was sweaty from my run anyways and this sure cooled me off. She smirks at the young boy and he starts to smile, but right then the blonde is making her way back to them. She sees her eyes are glossy and tears are trying to fall, but she blinks them back. Lexa notices she has her things and is not wearing her apron. Aden looks up at her and sees tears and soon he starts crying again. 

“I sowwy mommy” as he looks down at his feet.

‘Mommy? did he just say mommy? What are the chances that the cutest kid in the world belongs to the most prettiest women in the world..Like how is that even far? What happened to pretty people make ugly babies? If that’s the case then the father must be double ugly to make up for it’ Lexa’s thought’s are cut short.

“lt’s okay sweetie, you were just trying to help”  
Lexa couldn’t help but to smile at the blonde as she kneeled down and picked him up engulfing him in a hug.

“I wuined it didn’t I?”

“It’s okay we will figure something out” she gave him the best smile she could at the moment. 

“I’m so sorry again! I ruined your clothes! Let me at least pay for the dry cleaning.” She starts reaching in her bag…Lexa touches her arm to stop her, just then she feels a jolt of electricity run up her arm and she quickly pulls away caught off guard by the sudden feeling from what just a mere touch of the blonde did to her. 

“It’s okay really! It’s only running clothes. Besides, my sweat ruined it way before this and I need to change into my work clothes anyway!” Lexa was doing everything in her power to try to take the worry out of the blonde’s eyes.  
It didn’t seem to work because a quick look of panic crossed the blonde’s face.

“OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GOING TO MAKE YOU LATE FOR WORK!? It makes sense that I get fired, but you definitely shouldn’t get fired for something that you had no control over. Give me your boss’s number… I will call him and clear this up.”

Lexa couldn’t contain the smirk that was creeping up on her face, “That is unnecessary, I will be fine.”

“Well I won’t keep you any longer.” The blonde reached her hand out “I’m Clarke by the way, in case you needed a name to curse for ruining your morning.”

Lexa reached for the girl’s hand and immediately the jolt of electricity was replaces with fluttering in her stomach. “I’m Lexa and you definitely did not ruin my morning.” 

Clarke turned and was about to exit the door when Aden turned in her arms and yelled, “BYE YEXA!” Not succeeding in pronouncing the “L”, but definitely succeeding in melting the girl’s heart. 

//  
Lexa sat in her office as she stared at the drawing the boy had made her. She had absolutely no clue what it was of, but there were so many colors and shapes that it looked like the boy worked really hard on it. It brought a smile to her face. I swear she smiled more today then she has in years and it all had to do with the blonde and her son. Then it occurred to her that Clarke had gotten fired. ‘What kind of douche bag would fire someone for something that was clearly an accident’ She was angry for the blonde. If she was in her shoes she would have made a seen and yell at the top of her lungs for the guy being such an idiot, but instead Clarke just picked up her son and was more focused on comforting him. This woman was seriously remarkable. But if the blonde was no longer working there then…Will she ever get to see her again?

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lexa quickly put back on her stoic mask and returned to her commander mode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second meeting

It was getting late, the darkness of the evening was slowly taking over the night sky.  
Lexa was at a restaurant for dinner meeting with some people regarding work, yet she couldn’t seem to focus. She usually was always focused on her work, always taking in everything everyone was saying, but her mind was elsewhere. She stared out the restaurant window watching as the heavy rain hit the pavement. She then remembered that there was suppose to be a storm hitting tonight. She then saw a familiar head of blonde hair walking quickly outside past the restaurant window. ‘Clarke?’ No it couldn’t be. She hasn’t seen them since the incident at the coffee shop a week ago. This has to be her mind playing tricks on her. She didn’t have time to process it though. She was quickly on her feet throwing money onto the table and making her way outside. The blonde was a few ways ahead of her, but it was clear she was completely soaked! In her arms she was carrying something that was covered by her jacket. She ran up to catch up to her ‘what is she doing in this rain?’ She yelled to get the girls attention.

“Clarke!”  
The blonde turned around and that’s when Lexa saw what she was carrying or she should say who she was carrying. There wrapped up in her arms was Aden with her jacket flung over him trying to shelter him from the rain. 

“Clarke!” 

“Lexa!?” Clarke looked stunned for a moment. Clearly not expecting to see the brunette who was covered in coffee because of her.

What are you doing in the rain?”

“I locked the keys in my car with my wallet and phone. So I decided to walk home, but it started pouring. I’m only a couple blocks away. I’m trying to make it home before the rain gets worse. Sorry, but I really have to go before Aden gets sick.” Clarke turned around to leave.

“Wait! Let me drive you. I’m just parked around the corner.”

Clarke seemed a little hesitant at first not sure if she should chance the rain or take a chance with a complete stranger.

“If you continue in this rain then both you and Aden will get sick and that is something neither of us want.” The brunette added before Clarke could refuse.

“Okay. Yes, please! I’m really sorry.” Clarke gave her an apologetic look. 

Once they got into the car Lexa quickly put the heater on full blast to try to warm her two passengers up. The moment the blonde got into the car and closed the door, a voice came from below the oversized jacket she was carrying. 

“Mommy…Can I pwease come out now?” as Aden popped his little head out of the jacket that sheltered him. 

The girl chuckled and said, “Yes, honey. I think we are safe from the rain for now.” 

The boy was surprisingly dry except for his legs that were exposed to the rain. Clarke however, was shivering and her lips took on a faint blue color. Still stunning as ever.

“Yexa!” came the words from the little boy’s mouth. “Were you running again? Cuz you’re dirty again.”

At this the brunette let out a laugh as she looked into her mirror. She was only in the rain for a minute, but her hair was matted to her face and her make up was running a little. 

“No, Aden. Sadly, this was not from me running.”

“What were you doing in the rain anyway?” Clarke asked.

“What a girl can’t just enjoy a stroll through the rain without being questioned?” she replied with a smirk.

To this response the blonde laughed. A whole hearted laugh that made Lexa’s insides warm up. Never had she heard such an amazing laugh before. ‘Okay let’s not get creepy or sappy here Lexa’ she told herself.

“Well you did question me when I was in the rain so apparently not” came her reply as she smiled widely at her.

“Well maybe someday we will live in a world where we can walk through the rain without question.” She smiled back at the blonde.  
Of course Lexa could have told the blonde that she was just at the restaurant when she spotted them, but she didn’t know how the blonde would react to her saying that she noticed them. Also, the dinner was about work and right now, for the first time, she didn’t want to even think about work. 

“Maybe someday dinosaurs will come back and let me and mommy and you ride on them cuz they don’t need keys.”

Lexa chuckled, “Maybe.” 

“Sorry he has an imagination that runs away with him sometimes.” Clarke stated.

“No need for apologies, I find it quite adorable.” The words came out before she even knew she spoke them. ‘Did she just say “adorable”? I didn’t even think that word was in my vocabulary. Great, what are they doing to me? Focus on the road Lexa!’

//  
Lexa found herself standing in the woman’s apartment as the blonde insisted for her to come in until the rain slowed down. The roads were not safe to be on and the blonde refused to take no as an answer. It touched Lexa’s heart knowing the blonde cared for her safety. Although, the blonde just seemed like that type of person to care for anyone and everyone. So there she was standing in the living room dressed in a pair of shorts and a hoodie from the blonde’s dresser while her clothes dried. 

Clarke handed her a bowl.  
“It’s Mac n Cheese. Sorry we don’t have much in this house, but it’s Aden’s favorite.” 

Lexa took a bite and instantly without warning a moan left her mouth as she chewed on the delicious food. She hated to admit it, but mac n cheese was her guilty pleasure. She hasn’t had it since a child. She was never home to cook and the restaurants she went to would never serve such a dish. So here she was, a grown woman floating on clouds because of a simple bowl of mac n cheese. 

A chuckle from Clarke snapped her back.

“Mommy makes the best mac n cheese!” as the little boy shoveled spoonful into his mouth. More ending up on his face than in his mouth. 

“I agree!” Lexa nodded in agreement.

She saw a slight blush end up on the blonde’s face.

The boy then leaned over and whispered in her ear; “Just don’t eat the little green trees if she ever gives them to you. I eated it once and bleh! Not yummy.” He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“You are too smart for your own good.” His mom stated as she clearly heard her son’s words. 

Clarke stood up to gather the dishes, but Lexa stood up as well to take it to the sink. Lexa reached for the sponge before the blonde had a chance to. 

“You’re our guest, you do not need to wash the dishes.”  
“But I want to, besides it’s the least I can do for the mac n cheese” she replied.  
“Fine, but we are helping.” Clarke compromised.

So there they were in the small apartment kitchen. Lexa washing the dishes, Clarke rinsing the dishes, and Aden on his stool drying the dishes. It was as if they were doing it for years as it all felt too comfortable. 

The rain had started to slow down a bit so the brunette took it as her cue to leave. The blonde handed her, her now dry clothes. 

“Thank you again for the ride. I promise our lives aren’t usually this hectic..well not ALL the time.” Clarke smiled a genuine smile.

“You’re very welcome, Clarke.” She loved the way the name rolled off her tongue. “We all need something to keep us on our toes and make life interesting. Wait, what about your car?”

“I called my best friend Raven and she will get everything for me tomorrow. Good night Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

“WAIT!” Before she knew it there was the little blonde hair brown eyed boy running towards her, arms spread apart. Lexa leaned down to capture him in her arms as he gave her the biggest hug he could possibly give with his tiny arms. “Goodnight Yexa. Come back to play.”

“Goodnight Munchkin.” Lexa reluctantly let him go and walked to her car. She looked up to the apartment window and saw the two waving goodbye to her as she started her car to leave. She waved at them and from that point she knew, she did have a heart and these two were definitely melting whatever icy exterior surrounded it. 

She pulled up to her apartment and on the seat next to her she saw a little figure. She picked it up and it was a power ranger. On the bottom of the foot it had the name ‘Aden’. Lexa figured she better return it as soon as possible in case it was something the little boy was searching for. She also was secretly thanking the forgetfulness of the little boy for giving her an excuse to see them again. So with that Lexa grabbed the toy and went to her apartment. She fell asleep with the power ranger clutched in her hand with the determination to return it tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the power ranger leads to Lexa swapping her routine for a totally different one.

Lexa approached the familiar apartment complex with the power ranger action figure clutched in her hands. She made it to the door, but was hesitant to knock. She took a deep breath and decided to knock before her courage went away. She normally wasn’t like this. She was normally cool and collected. Now everything that concerned these two had her second-guessing herself. 

No answer came and just as she was turning around the apartment door swung open. In front of her stood the blonde who seemed to have just woken up. Her hair was a little messy; she had on an oversized shirt, and really short pajama shorts. Lexa was in awe. How can someone look so good even early in the morning?

“Lexa? Is everything okay? Clarkes voice still a little raspy from sleep. 

Lexa looked down at her watch. 6 am it read. Shit. She forgot that not every one gets up at six like her. She was so excited and nervous to be seeing them again that she forgot to take into consideration how early it was. 

“I..um..sorry..I didn’t mean to wake you. I just…Aden forgot this in my car.” Lexa held up the action figure towards the blonde.

Clarke’s eyes widened and she smiled that wonderful smile. “You came all this way at 6 in the morning to return Aden’s toy, you truly are a kind person.”

Lexa couldn’t help, but laugh. “Well that depends who you ask.” Which was true. Of all the words used to describe Lexa ‘The Commander’ Woods, kind was definitely not one used before. It’s not that she wasn’t kind; it was the fact that her job required her to be anything, but kind. She could not let her duties be clouded by feelings and since her whole life was spent focused on one goal: work. She had no reason to even think about feelings. Yet, here she was, against her better judgment standing in front of a stranger, well now acquaintances right? trying to hide the fact that this was all new to her. 

“I’m seriously grateful though, Aden usually sleeps with this on his night stand and when he realized it was missing before bed, he had me search this whole apartment for it. Finally he tired himself enough to go to sleep.” Clarke took the action figure from the brunette. Her finger slightly brushing against the other woman that made the brunette shudder. Both woman locked eyes for a moment before the blonde broke eye contact to open the door. 

“Let me get you a cup of coffee at least. I promise it will stay in the cup and no where near your clothes.” The blonde replied with a little chuckle. 

Lexa told herself she would go in to work today like she always did on the weekends. Even if she didn’t have to necessarily be there, it was something that she has always done, but here was the blonde in front of her offering her a cup of coffee. 

“Okay. A cup of coffee sounds great.” Lexa walked into the apartment and settled down on the couch. 

//

Clarke explained to Lexa that she worked as a school Nurse and that job was enough to pay the rent and get them by. However, it was summer now and she worked three jobs, well now two, to make extra money. She was trying to save money to move into an actual house with a backyard for Aden. After she managed to get a house then she would focus on possibly getting an art gallery. She originally planned on being a doctor, but when she found out she was pregnant she didn’t like the hours she would have to spend away from her son. So now, even with work, she takes off at least twice a week to spend more time with him. 

The more Lexa learned about Clarke, the more in awe she became. This woman in front of her works so hard to provide for her son, but is still there for him in every way. 

Lexa told Clarke she was in finance. She did not say that she was the CEO of a large company because she did not want the woman thinking that’s all she was. She was nervous that she would portray her as just another rich person. Well that’s what she told herself. Part of the reason was because she had become use to people sucking up to her and pretending to be nice to her because of her title and money. She wanted the woman to be genuine and did not want her to feel obligated to be nice to her. Lexa wasn’t one to normally open up either, but she found herself talking about her parents whom were nice people, but workaholics. Her mom was a loving and kind woman, but her father was one whom believed feelings made you weak. Although he cared for Lexa, work always was top priority. She came from a family that valued work over all else and this was the philosophy Lexa came to accept.

Clarke had lost her dad right before Aden was born which was hard on her. Her mom then joined doctors without borders and they Skype once a month or when she is able to. 

Lexa was not normally one to talk about herself, but the more Clarke opened up about herself the more Lexa felt comfortable to do the same. Although, there was more to Clarke’s life that she was not letting on. Lexa could see it in her eyes. She was guarded and she knows there was a story behind that. She thought maybe it had to do with Aden’s father since the blonde only answered with, “He’s not in the picture anymore, “ when the brunette asked about him. She knew not to push it and changed the subject quickly. 

 

“YEXA!!!!!!” was all Lexa heard before she was nearly tackled off the sofa from the little boy whose arms were clinging to her.

“Hey munchkin! Good morning.” The brunette returned the hug and squeezed him tighter. 

“You came back to play!” He nearly screamed with joy.

“Actually, Lexa came to drop off this little guy that you forgot in her car.” Clarke now handing the action figure to Aden. 

“Tank you Yexa. But you stay with us right? It rained last night so it’s going to be fun.” Aden stated.

He looked up to her with his big brown eyes pleading to her. ‘How can she possibly say no to this, there is no possible way. How could anyone say no to this kid. With this look he could get me to do anything and I’m pretty sure he knows it’

“Uhm..yah Munchkin…if -uh – that’s okay with your mom.” She looked up to the blonde who had a smile plastered on her face.

“Yah. I don’t see why not.” Came Clarke’s response. 

“Yay!” came the words from Aden before he darted down the hall to what she assumed was his room. 

Lexa was now wondering what exactly did she just agree to.

She didn’t have to wonder long because Aden came back down the hall with a green raincoat whose hood was with dragon ears and dragon scales down the back. He coat went down to his knees and there on his little feet was dragon rubber boots. The toe part of the boots lit up with orange lights coming from the dragon’s mouth. 

“I’m ready!” He exclaimed.

Lexa looked to Clarke for some kind of explanation.

“Aden and I have this thing. After it rains we will go to the park and stomp around in the different puddles. It is to remind us that the unexpected things that happen gives us opportunities for other things. Also, not all things that seem bad are bad. The rain may have ruined our plans yesterday, but it also provided us with new plans for today. It’s Aden’s favorite thing to do and so we made it a routine. You can back out now if you want to. I completely get it, plus we just met and all so I get if you have better things to –“

The blonde's rambling was cut short when Lexa responded, “That sounds like fun. I’ve never played in the puddles before and would very much like to learn this lesson first hand, but I don’t have any rubber boots.”

The blonde’s cheeks were flushed with red when she realized she was rambling, but she was smiling at the idea that Lexa was willing to give it a shot even if it seemed stupid.

“There’s a store with a wide variety of rubber boots. We can stop there on the way to the park.” Clarke stated as she made her way to the closet pulling out her rubber boots. It was red with little ladybugs all over it. She also wore a red coat to match.

“Nice boots! I hope mine is as cool as those.” Lexa stated with a smirk. The boots were actually really adorable on her though. This woman could pull off anything!

The red returned to the blondes cheeks, “Aden picked them out. I’m sure he could pick you out something just as cool, right Aden?” The blonde smiled wide at the boy and gave a knowing look. With this Aden perked up and shook his head in agreement.

Clarke handed Lexa the extra yellow coat she had in her closet.

“Alright! Let’s go then!” With that all three headed to the store.

//

“This is the boots you are choosing for me? Out of all the boots here are you SURE you like these one’s the best?” Lexa asked Aden as she looked down at her feet. 

On her feet she had these yellow rubber boots with the toes being the beak of a duck and big googly eyes on the front. The look on Lexa’s face was priceless. Clarke couldn’t tell if Lexa was scared, nervous, or just plain embarrassed.

The brunette looked at Aden who nodded his head that yes this is the one he chooses. How could Lexa turn down his choice of shoes so here she was about to purchase her very first pair of duck rubber boots. 

“Hey…now I guess you’re the one with the nice boots.” The blonde shoots a playful wink at her. “See, there was no need to be jealous of mine, Aden picked you out an even cooler pair” the blonde teased.

At this the brunette stuck out her tongue at the blonde as she shot her a glare.

“Yexa! It even matches your coat.” Aden said triumphantly. 

“You’re right kiddo! And if anyone can pull this off then it’s me…I hope!” Now she just had to make sure no one from work saw her. If they did she will make sure they regretted it. She would buy them their own pair to wear around the office.

So there they were. The three of them strolling to the park in their coats and wacky rubber boots. Lexa could definitely say this was not something she has done before and oddly enough, she was excited.

“You know you can tell him no right? You don’t have to feel obligated to tell him yes.” Clarke turned towards Lexa.

“Have you seen those eyes? How could any one ever tell him no! Its scary how good he is at the puppy dog eyes.” Lexa stated matter of factly. 

Clarke couldn’t help, but giggle. “You just have to hold your ground, believe me I’ve been telling him no for years now. He knows he can get away with it with you so be careful. Now he’s asking you to wear duck boots, but soon enough it’ll change into buying him an ice cream truck. “

Aden grabbed Lexa hand and started running to the park entrance. Lexa was basically being dragged by him at this point. 

“I guess I better set some money aside for that Ice cream truck then.” Lexa yelled over her shoulder at Clarke.

//

“So how exactly does this work?” Lexa questioned.

“What do you mean how does this work? You see a puddle and you jump. Believe me anyone can do it. Hence why my four year old loves it.” The blonde responded. “Here Let me show you. Stand right here next to this puddle.”

With that Lexa stood in that spot. Clarke grabbed Adens hand and they jumped as high as they could and landed Splat in the center of the puddle.

“EEEEEKKKK!” Lexa screamed as the water from the puddle went splashing all over her. 

This caused Aden and Clarke to break into hysterical laughter. Lexa shot them a glare and couldn’t help it. Their laughter was contagious and soon all three were in tears with laughter. 

Lexa decided to get them back. She ran and jumped in the puddle in front of them.

QUACK! Came a sound as she landed. She succeeded in wetting the two, but did she just Quack?

The blonde was in tears at this point. “LEXA!..yo..your..sh…shoes just QUACKED!”

Lexa at this point was as red as a tomato.  
Apparently no one told her that if she jumps and lands hard on her toes, her duck boots quacked. Now that Aden knew he had her jumping with him in all the puddles and even made her take them off so he could try.

Soon the boy tired himself out and was fast asleep clinging tightly to the brunettes neck. Lexa looked down at the sleepy figure and to the side at the blonde who was smiling at her. ‘Yep..getting coffee spilled on me was definitely the best thing that could have happened.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any errors. I wrote this at work today and just got home to post it. Thank you for all the comments and Kudos! Whatever cute scenario popped into my head I wrote so hopefully you find it cute as well.

“Hey Reyes, welcome back!”  
“Hey Griffin, I was only gone for 2 weeks. Missed me already? The kid told me you replaced me and I had to come home right away!” Raven feigned being hurt.   
“Shut up Raven! You know it’s not like that.” Clarke stated  
“Oh yah? Then why did I have to hear it from the kid and not you?” Raven retorted  
At this point Clarke had a very noticeable blush on her cheeks.  
“We only hung out a couple of times and Aden really likes her.”  
“Mhhhmmm, “ADEN” likes her” Raven laughed, obviously knowing there was more to this than just acquaintances hanging out. This made her want to meet this mystery woman more. All she knew was what Aden had told her. She was pretty, tall, and makes mommy smile. 

Clarke was just about to respond when Aden came running down the hall.

“AUUUUUUNNTYY RAE-RAE! I missed you!” Aden nearly tackled the woman to the ground. 

Raven picked him up and threw him in the air only to catch him again in the air. “I missed you too shrimp!” Raven said as she ruffled up the boy’s hair.

“Hey! Don’t call me that!” he scrunched up his nose and did his best to glare at her.

Raven threw her hands up in defense “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re short.”

Aden put both hands on his hips, “I’m four Aunty Rae!”

//  
Lexa was at the office trying to catch up on some paperwork. She thought missing work would amount in loads of paperwork for her to catch up on, but she was surprised to know it wasn’t much. In fact, it was things she could get done in a short amount of time. She thought she would be stressed, but truth be told, spending time with Clarke and Aden made all her worries go out the door. She has only seen them a few times here and there after the day at the park, but they were becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Her employees could tell there was something different going on with her because she did not yell at them for the tiniest things. She simply corrected them and sent them away until their work was corrected. No one questioned it though, they would enjoy this new change in attitude while it lasted.

“Hey Lex!” a woman with dirty blonde hair made her way into the office and made herself comfortable taking a seat on the sofa.

“Hey Anya! We still on for dinner?” Lexa asked.  
“Of course. I need to catch up with my favorite cousin.” Anya responded.  
“Perfect. Can’t wait.” Lexa grinned.  
“Woah woah woah. Hold up. What did I miss? “ Anya asked confused.  
“What do you mean?” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at this question.  
“You, Lexa Woods, never smile. You always have such a serious face, especially at the office. Who is she and when can I meet her?” Anya was now standing directly in front of the brunette.  
“What no! I just…” Lexa was cut off as Anya took a step forward raising her eyebrow in a challenge.  
Even if Lexa wanted to she couldn’t lie to Anya. She was the one person she could always talk to. They have been cousins since birth, but best friends since she was two.   
“Fine, her name is Clarke. She’s got this hair that just radiates in the sun. These eyes that just brings you in and makes you feel like you are floating on water. She has this personality that just…is just… too good for words to explain. I don’t know Anya, I just met her and yet I’m drawn to her.” Lexa was smiling at the drawing on her desk the four year old made for her on their first meeting. 

“Okay… you either are doped up on drugs or you got it bad for this girl! Seeing as you seem fine, for the most part, I assume the latter. When are you going to see her again?” Anya asked, clearly amused by the view of the enamored girl in front of her. 

With this question Lexa’s smile faltered. “I don’t know. We mostly just run into each other and hang out at the park or the house. I want to take them somewhere.”

“Them? Woah. Hold up. TWINS? Or..my gosh Lexa…Juggling two women at once. Didn’t think you were the type but-“ 

“ANYA! No! She has a kid. Aden’s usually the one to invite me to hang out.” Lexa corrected.

“Wow! Making the kid do the work huh! Who would’ve thought the hard core commander is afraid of asking out a woman and a child. TSK TSK. The next time I see you, you better have initiated the next meeting!” Anya stated.

“Okay fine!” Lexa huffed.

She sat there for an hour doing her best to think of somewhere to take Clarke and Aden. She usually would just take her dates to a dinner at a fancy restaurant, but there were two problems 1) this was not a date and 2) she wanted to do something memorable and fun. She thought back to previous conversations she had with Clarke about things they did as a child and then she got an idea.

//

Knock knock  
Lexa waited by the door, a little nervous. Then the door swung open. There was a woman with her brunette hair up in a pony tail and brown eyes looking curiously at her. Lexa had to check to see if she had the right door and she did.

“Uhmmm.. who are you?” The woman asked with her eyebrow raised waiting for her response.

“Le-Lexa.” Lexa said while standing a little taller and putting on her best stoic look to make up for the slight nervous stutter.

At this the girl’s eyes widened and looked her up and down from head to toe. “So you’re Lexa…hmmmm not bad.” She said with a smirk. “I’m Raven, the best friend.” She held her hand out to Lexa. Lexa went to shake her hand, but was instead pulled into the apartment as Raven yelled, “HOTTIE MC HOTTKINS IS HERE!!!”

Lexa’s eyes widened at the nickname and blush still evident on her face when she saw Clarke turn into the living room. 

“Oh hey Lexa! I was wondering who Raven was referring to with Hottie Mc Hottkins.” Clarke smiled.

“HAH! As if you didn’t already know! I mean we were just talking about her this morning…so forgetful Griffin!” Raven exclaimed, clearly not phased by the glare her best friend was sending her way.

Lexa’s stomach did a little summersault at the information that Clarke was talking about her. She looked towards the girl and saw her wearing the crimson color of a blush on her cheeks now.

Raven left the room to give Clarke and Lexa a moment to talk.   
“Hey! So Uhmm.. I was wondering if.. Uhmm” ‘Get your shit together Lexa! You’re not asking her on a date, it shouldn’t be this hard’ “would you like to go to the Grounders vs. Arkers baseball game tonight?” Lexa nearly blurted out.

Clarkes eyes widened in surprise and she started to smile, but a second later the smile she wore faltered. “I can’t I’m sorry.”

Lexa heart sunk into her chest. “Oh. Um. Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep..I just.. I thought it’d be fun..and ..i’m sorry-“ 

“No! no! no! it’s not that I don’t want to go with you, Lexa. I just have Aden and –“

“No Clarke,” Now Lexa was the one to interrupt, “I’m asking you AND Aden to come to the game. I would love to go with both of you.”

This caught Clarke a little off guard. “Really?! Then Yes! We would love to accompany you to the game!”

Lexa could not contain the smile that made its way on her face. “Great! I will text you a time to pick you up.”

“Can’t wait!” Clarke beamed that radiant smile of hers.

Lexa turned to leave. “Uhm Lexa..” Lexa turned to the blonde a little confused.  
“Don’t you need my number to text me?”

Lexa mentally face palmed herself. “YES! I mean uhm yah.” She reached into her pockets, but the device was not there. “Shoot! I must’ve left my phone at the office.”

Clarke grabbed a pen from Aden’s crayon box before grabbing Lexa’s arms and writing her number on it.

“Th-thanks! I mean..I’ll Text you” Lexa managed to get out.

“Smooth!” Raven told her with a smirk on her way out.

As soon as Lexa got outside she quickly looked at the number written on her arm. If Lexa wasn’t out in the middle of the sidewalk with many people watching she would have fist pumped in victory. 

Lexa reached her office and grabbed her phone off her desk. She rolled up her sleeve to put the number into her phone. Her eyes basically bulged out of her head. “NO! NO! NO!” one of the numbers seemed to have gotten smeared. ‘Of course a four year old wouldn’t have a permanent marker in his crayon box…out of all markers it had to be the washable kind! But I just can’t go back and ask for her number again! Wait! There’s only nine possible numbers it can be… I got this!’

With that Lexa spent the next hour calling the nine options. Thank goodness it was just one number that got smeared and not two or she would have to hire a private investigator or something. She met an old woman named ivory who was very talkative, a grumpy biker dude who lost in a bar fight, a crying teenager who broke up with her boyfriend, and finally she got lucky on the fourth try and got Clarke’s number. She hung up as soon as she heard the familiar voice and inputted the number into her phone. ‘Better email it to myself too …just in case’ 

//

Lexa reached the Griffin door dressed in skinny jeans and a Grounders Jersey with a Grounder’s baseball cap on. On the other side of the door she heard the giggles of Aden and the corners of her lips pulled upright in an automatic response. She lightly knocked on the door.   
“Mc Hottie is here Mommy!”  
“Aden! That is not her name!”  
“But Aunty Rae-Rae said..”  
“I thought we agreed not to listen to her.”

Lexa still had that smile plastered on her face listening to the two muffled voices making its way to the door. It swung open and Lexa’s mouth nearly hit the floor. There in front of her was Clarke in skinny jeans, white converse and an ARKERS Jersey. Yep That’s right and ARKERS jersey. Beside her was little Aden.; wearing a Jersey that was clearly way to big for him, going down to his knees, with “Arkers” over the chest. 

“Uhm Clarke..What are you wearing?” Lexa asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Clothes.” Clarke stated nonchalantly.  
“Well, you’re wearing the wrong ones.” Lexa chuckled.  
“No..I believe that’s you” The blonde replied while taking in Lexa’s Grounder wardrobe.  
“Definitely not…Seeing as we are in Grounder territory I just assumed you were going for the Grounders.”  
“I can see why you would assume that, but I’m one to root for the underdog. Territory got nothing on us.” Clarke laughed.  
Lexa couldn’t help, but laugh along. “Oh we will see about that.”

The three made their way to the stadium. Their arms were full with many different types of snacks. Aden’s eyes gleamed at all the candy as Clarke shook her head. “He’s never going to go to bed with all these sugar. “

“Yexa! Yexa! Look!” Aden pointed to the guy selling foam fingers. “Can we Pwease get one? PWETTY PWEASE!”

“It’s not a baseball game without foam fingers” Lexa winked at him as she handed the guy money. 

“You didn’t need to do that you know.” Clarke stated walking up to the two.

“Oh Yes I did! I do not want him to whip out his puppy dog eyes so I learned to just say yes the first time and all is spared.” Lexa shrugged.

“Wow! You’re totally whipped by a four year old” Clarke laughed as Lexa pouted. “How did you even manage to get tickets anyway? And with such amazing seats?” Clarke asked as the took their seats in the middle close to the front. 

Lexa just shrugged, “My charm I guess.”

“Hah! That doesn’t explain a single thing!” Clarke elbowed Lexa with a smirk. 

“Can I sit on your lap Yexa?” Aden asked with his arms up indicating to be picked up.

“Of course!” Lexa picked him up, “but wait..if you are sitting with me you need some kind of Grounder’s attire, can’t be associating with the enemy!” She took off her Grounders’ baseball cap and placed it on a smiling Aden. “Now what about your mom?”

“No ways! Not happening… You just gotta deal with it. You scared you gonna lose?” Clarke said playfully, taking the seat next to Lexa.

“Hah! Yah right. We have home field advantage! Besides, look at our team! We have twice the amount of players! You guys will tire yourself out fast and it’s all downhill from there.” Lexa stated confidently. 

“Care to bet on it? Loser needs to wash the other persons car.” Clarke challenged.

“Well my car does need a wash… so you’re on!” 

“How bout yoser buys me Ice cream!” Aden intervened with a mouthful of cheese from his nachos.

“I guess we can add those to the terms.” Lexa chuckled as she looked at the little boy on her lap.

As the game carried on Lexa found herself paying more attention to Clarke and Aden than on the game. The Grounders seemed to be ahead. Clarke was screaming out commands at the Arkers and cheering loud when someone made a home run. Aden was screaming as well and swinging his foam finger around. She took in every detail of the sight trying to store it in memory. This was definitely the best non-date ever and the best idea she ever had. She would buy tickets to all baseball games from now on even if they had to take a plane to get there! This was a moment she wanted to never end. Clarke was in her seat now and their shoulders were touching. Her stomach now had bat wings flapping around in there. The warmth from Clarke radiating all throughout her body. Aden sitting on her lap was probably the only thing keeping her from floating off into the clouds.

“Mommy! Yexa! Look!” Aden pointed to the jumbotron, “We on TV!”  
Sure enough there they were on a Kiss Cam. Both their eyes went big and as the blush, that just seemed to keep appearing tonight, came back. Both girls looked at each other. The blonde raised her eyebrows and Lexa looked down at Aden then back up to Clarke. The blonde smiled and gave a slight nod. They both leaned in ever so slowly and their lips planted itself on either side of the boy’s cheek. The boy giggled in response to the kisses. 

The crowd went insane! There on the jumbotron Kiss Cam was a boy with a huge smile on his face wearing a Grounder’s baseball cap, but Arker’s Jersey. On one side of his cheek he had a brunette in Grounder gear kissing him and the other cheek had a blonde in Arkers attire kissing him. The sight couldn’t have been any more adorable. Even the players on both teams started clapping for them. 

Both women pulled away and captured each other’s gazes. After a few seconds they broke eye contact as the mascot’s from the team came over and gave Aden a high five. Lexa’s face hurt, which is how she knew she must be grinning like an idiot. ‘Get yourself together Lex!’

At the end of the game Clarke was doing the running man while Aden was jumping up and down on the seat. Somehow, unbeknownst to Lexa, the Arkers won the game. She should be upset for losing, but she just smiled as she took in the sight before her. She will call the coach later and give them a piece of her mind because now she had to wash a car, which she has never done before. Life is too busy to waste washing a car anyway, but a bet is a bet and this does mean she get’s to see Clarke and Aden again.

The drive home consisted of Clarke bantering her about the loss and Aden naming the different Ice cream flavors that she could buy him. Lexa pouted while the blonde laughed. “Yah yah let’s call a truce while I walk you to your door.” 

Aden jumped on Lexa and wrapped his little arms around her neck. “Thanks for bwinging us Yexa! “ and he planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Yah Lexa, Thanks for bringing us.” Clarke planted a kiss on her cheek, mimicking the younger boy’s. Her lips were soft and warm. It set her cheek into a tingling frenzy. 

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke took Aden from her arms and turned into the apartment.

Lexa was left standing in the apartment hall with her hand on her cheek and a smile on her face. ‘I fricken love baseball!


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa stood there looking at the Clarke’s car. It was your basic car; small and red.

“Okay Clarke, where are your keys?”

 

“Why do you need my keys?”

 

“To take it through a car wash.” Lexa said as if it were obvious.

 

Clarke just shook her head, “No ways! That was not the deal! YOU need to wash it.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened, “Well how do you expect me to do that?”

 

“Well with soap and a sponge.” Clarke said as she handed Lexa a bucket with the materials needed.

 

“Fine. Fine.” Lexa responded “Those damn grounders losing to them stupid Arkers” she mumbled under her breath as she took the bucket from Clarke.

 

Lexa wet a spot on the car with the hose. She then put soap on the sponge and started, somewhat awkwardly, rubbing circles on the car.

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Washing your car Clarke!”

 

“Lexa! Don’t tell me you never washed a car before?” Clarke said surprised.

 

Lexa just gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Oh my gosh! How could you never wash a car before! Your car is like spotless and clean so I assumed you would do an excellent job. The reason I made the bet!” Clarke responded, still bewildered by the fact Lexa has never washed a car before.

 

Clarke grabbed the bucket and filled it with soap and water. Then she proceeded to spray the car with water before handing a sponge to Lexa. “See, easy peezy!”

 

“Thanks.” Lexa mumbled and she continued to wash the car. She was happy that Clarke owned a car that wouldn’t take too long to wash. She was actually enjoying herself. It was a beautiful day to be outside. Clarke and Aden decided to help her. They had some music playing. Clarke was singing along while Lexa lifted Aden up to reach the top part of the car.

 

“Aden come help me inside for a moment.” With that Clarke and Aden left.

Lexa was a little curious on what they had to do inside, but shrugged and continued to wash the car.

 

Moments later Lexa felt a thud on her back and her shirt was suddenly soaked. She turned around hearing giggles from the two people in front of her. Aden had an armful of water balloons and Clarke had a water gun. Before she could react to the site, Clarke yelled, “NOW!” and the younger boy was throwing the water balloons at her. She tried to run around the car, but Clarke came from the other side and started squirting her with the water gun.

 

Lexa yelped, “Stop! Stop! I give I give. I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

“This isn’t a negotiation” the blonde smirked as she got closer.

 

Aden was behind her about to throw another balloon. Before it could hit her, Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waste, pulled her close and turned around. Now the blonde’s front was facing the boy whose water balloon hit her and now Clarke’s shirt was soaked.

 

Clarke started laughing and wiggled her way out of Lexa’s arms. She looked at Aden with revenge in her eyes. He started screaming and running from the blonde. Clarke grabbed the hose and started to spray Aden who could not contain his laughter. “Yexa! YEXA! Save me!!” He shouted between giggles.

 

Lexa who was laughing herself ran over to shield the little boy. She picked him up and ran him over to safety. She turned her attention back to Clarke and ran directly at her. She captured Clarke’s hands, successfully making the hose drop from them. They both were laughing and staring into each other’s eyes. Both girls were out of breath, breathing hard as they gazed at each other. Lexa’s hands were still around Clarkes. They broke out of the gaze when cold water was once again hitting them. They looked up to find Aden now with the water hose. He had a victorious grin on his face. “I WIN!” He yelled.

Clarke’s back was facing the boy, getting most of the waters impact so Lexa grabbed a hold of her upper arms and twisted their bodies. Lexa’s back was now towards the point of impact while Clarke was pushed up against the car. Both their bodies flush against each other.

 

“I don’t need protecting Lexa” Clarke smirked with a little blush evident on her cheeks.

 

“You know a thank you would suffice. I’m the one who’s wet because of you.” Lexa stated, only realizing how that sounded when Clarke raised her eyebrows at her and chuckled. Now Lexa was the one sporting a very evident blush.

 

“My turn to protect you, I know his weakness.” With that Clarke took off towards Aden. Lexa was already missing the warmth of her body next to her.

Clarke grabbed Aden in her arms and started tickling him. Both of them were giggling and Lexa found herself laughing at them both. Lexa’s could definitely get use to this. Washing cars were her new favorite thing to do. In fact, she found that anything involving these two were her favorite. She didn’t understand how they could turn everyday chores into an everlasting memory.

 

By the time the car was finished being washed and they had the materials gathered, all three of them did not have a single dry spot on them. They made their way back into the apartment. There were two bathrooms. Clarke told Lexa to take one while she bathed Aden.

 

“Do you mind if I borrow something to wear?” Lexa asked

 

“Oh yah that reminds me! Aden has something for you to wear so there’s no need to borrow anything. Isn’t that right Aden?” Clarke now looked towards him.

It was as if the young boy just remembered as well because he gave a big smile and ran off down the hall.

 

“Aden and I went to the store the other day to get something as a thank you for taking us to the baseball game. Just a heads up, he picked it out on his own. I know you can’t say no to him and because of that, this should be very amusing…for me. “ Clarke added with a smile that made Lexa suspicious and a little nervous.

 

“Here you go Yexa! Me got you this.” Aden handed Lexa a gift that was messily wrapped in newspaper.

 

Lexa kneeled down, “Thank you Aden!” Lexa took the gift, her eyes soft with appreciation because no one has ever given her gift unless it was her birthday or they wanted something from her.

 

She tore open the gift; both Aden and Clarke looked at her waiting for a reaction. She began to laugh when she held up a raccoon onesie. She kissed Aden on the cheek, “I love it! Thank you munchkin.”

 

With her raccoon onesie in her hand she went to shower. When she came out she was comfortable and warm. She must have looked completely ridiculous, but she didn’t care. She loved this gift, it was cuddly, warm and given to her by these two amazing people.

Aden and Clarke came out as she made her way into the living room. Lexa couldn’t help but let out an “AWWWWWWW!” as she saw Aden dressed in a little lion onesie. “Well aren’t you the cutest lion ever!” She said picking up Aden.

 

“I not cute! I scary and strong! RAWWWWR!” Aden said as he tried to make his best fierce face.

 

Lexa looked up and found Clarke smiling at the both of them. She noticed Clarke was still in her wet clothes and her lips were shivering.

“Go shower Clarke! You’re cold.”

“No Lexa. I can’t just leave you alone with my four year old. You’re my guest not my babysitter, besides he can be a handful.” Clarke responded.

 

“Clarke. I promise you I can handle him for the amount of time you are in the shower. Just go!”

 

“Okay, if you insist. I’ll try to be fast.”

 

When Clarke left to shower Lexa turned to Aden, “So what kind of animal onesie does your mom have?”

 

“Mommy don’t have one.” Aden responded.

 

“Why not?” She asked. If both Aden and her had one she figured Clarke would have one too. Maybe Clarke thought it was ridiculous, but then again she did wear those red ladybug boots.

 

“We only had enough monies for two.” He shrugged, “She said it looked cuter on us anyways.”

 

Lexa felt touched that they would spend their money on her, but she didn’t like the fact that Clarke did not have one of her own. It bothered her more than it should have. So she pulled out her phone and made a quick call to her assistant

 

“Hey, I need you to go to the store and buy me something…hold on”

 

“Aden, what kind of animal does mommy remind you of?”

 

Aden put his finger to his chin as if he was thinking long and hard about it, “A Unicorn!”

 

Lexa grinned and nodded to the little boy before returning to the phone call.

“I need you to get me a unicorn onesie...yes…you heard right, a unicorn onesie. I need you to bring it to the Skai Apartment complex. This is the city with many shops close by so I expect it here within the half hour. Don’t be late.”

 

Lexa hung up the phone and turned back to Aden who was now playing with his toys. She took a seat next to him and played with the little toy cars on a play mat resembling roads.

 

//

 

Clarke stood in the shower with a smile still on her face. She was having an amazing day. She always had a great day when it was the three of them. They hadn’t had many, but she could tell it was something she wanted to continue doing. She felt comfortable with Lexa and safe. It was hard to figure out why, but there was just something soothing about her presence. Aden seemed to really like her as well. Aden’s four so he usually likes everyone, but he seemed to bond with Lexa. Whenever she left he would not stop talking about her. This made it hard on Clarke especially since the brunette was always on her mind these days.

Clarke was enjoying the warmth of the shower, but she knew she would have to wrap it up because who knows if Aden was throwing a tantrum. Aden’s usually very well behaved for a four year old, but he is still just a four year old so you never know when his mood will change. She got out of the shower and changed into sweat pants and a shirt. They finished washing the car towards the late afternoon so now it was getting later and a little chillier.

 

She stepped into the living room to find her son and Lexa playing together. Aden was babbling on about how fast his car is and why it was his favorite while Lexa had an amused expression on her face; nodding along to his story. Clarke was in awe with the woman in front of her. She looked adorable in the raccoon pajamas. Of course Lexa was so stunning she could wear a trash bag and make it look good.

 

“Hey, had a nice shower?” Lexa said making her way towards Clarke.

 

“I did. Thank you for watching Aden.” Clarke said her lips tugging upwards

 

At that moment Lexa’s phone rang. Lexa muttered off a few words before hanging up.

 

“I’m going to go downstairs to throw my clothes in the wash, if that’s okay?” Lexa asked.

“I can do it, you are my guest.” Clarke replied.

 

Lexa just shook her head, “It is my clothes,” she said as she made her way to the door. She paused remembering how she was dressed; “let’s hope I don’t scare anyone with my fierce raccoon looks!”

 

This earned a burst of laughter from Clarke, “Fierce is not the word I would use.”

 

Lexa sent her a glare before leaving.

 

//

 

“Uhmm boss, why are you dressed as a raccoon?” Ontari looked at her thrown off by her boss’ appearance. Never in a million years would she think she would see such a sight.

Lexa held her hand up to stop her from going further. She cleared her throat, “I did not ask you to question me, I asked you for one thing only. Do you have it?”

 

“Yes ma’am..I mean Miss. Woods” Ontari gulped as she handed her the package.

 

Lexa turned to leave, but before she did she tuned her head back to look at her worker, “This never happened, got it?” Lexa raised her eyebrows for a response.

 

Another hard gulp from Ontari, “Got it!” she quickly turned on her heels and darted away.

 

//

 

Lexa came back through the door with a huge grin on her face. Aden was the first to spot her.

 

“What that Yexa?” He said pointing at the package she was holding.

 

“It’s something for your mommy” Lexa replied.

 

Clarke was already walking over when she heard the door close. “For me?”

 

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa handed her the package.

 

Clarke pulls out the unicorn onsie and her jaw dropped. “But how? When?..wh..what? You were literally gone for less than 10 minutes!”

 

“Are you going to keep questioning me or are you going to put it on?” Lexa said folding her arms.

 

Clarke was so confused on how Lexa managed this, but Aden was jumping up and down waiting for her to try it on so she did as she was told.

 

“You just didn’t want to lead the onesie crew alone huh?” Clarke said as she pulled her hood on.

 

“What fun would that be,” Lexa winked.

 

“Why a unicorn?” Clarke said curiously

 

“Aden picked it, but there is something magical about you” Lexa answered. _‘Did I just say she was magical? Seriously? What does that even mean!’_

 

Clarke looked her directly in the eyes before looking at the ground and shyly replying, “Thank you.”

 

Lexa just stared at her. There was something truly unbelievable about the woman in front of her. She knew she was staring, but couldn’t help it.

Lexa felt a tug on her leg and found Aden looking up at her, “Dinner time! We having cereal mommy said.”

 

Lexa rasied an eyebrow looking towards Clarke, “Cereal? Really?”

Clarke just shrugged, “breakfast for dinner, and don’t tell me you’ve never done it?”

It was Lexa’s turn to shrug. Of course she never ate cereal for dinner, she hardly even ate cereal for breakfast. She was always on the go, which meant a bowl filled with milk wasn’t the easiest to eat. “I guess this day is filled with firsts for me.” She stated with a smile.

 

“Well I’m glad I can be a part of the “first” moments. Maybe you should make a list and we can check them off together.” Clarke replied before making her way to the cabinet pulling out three bowls.

 

_‘Together. I like the sound of that. This means there are future interactions in place. Maybe someday she would make a list’_ Lexa thought.

 

They ate their cereal as Aden made up stories about their different animals. Both girls constantly glancing at each other and catching each other’s eyes always with a smile on their face.

 

Aden suddenly jumped up. “Mommy! It’s time! It 8:00!” He tugged on Clarkes arm.

 

“Not tonight baby.” Clarke said

 

“But mommy it’s 8:00 and its Sunday!” Aden reminded her

 

Lexa just looked at the both of them curiously. ‘ _What happens at 8:00 on a Sunday’_ she thought

 

Clarke sighed and finally let out a smile at Aden, “You’re right. Okay then let’s do this.” Aden ran over to the stereo.

 

Clarke then turned towards Lexa and said, “I am so sorry for what you are about to witness.”

 

Now Lexa was definitely confused. Then a song came on loudly circulating through the apartment.

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

_Sunshine she's here, you can take away_

_I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space_

_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

Aden, still dressed in his lion pajamas, was throwing his hands in the air and jumping all around while Clarke, the unicorn, was swaying back and forth. Lexa was frozen to her seat. Her jaw probably still on the floor. Clarke now had Aden’s tiny hands in hers as they swayed around the room. The music then picked up in beat.

 

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Now both of them were dancing faster. Aden was attempting to do the running man while Clarke was holding her nose and wiggling her arms. Lexa’s cheeks were cramping with how big she was smiling. She never witnessed or experienced such pure joy and if she died this very moment she would die a happy lady. Just then Clarke and Aden approached her with outstretched arms. She took their hand one in each of hers and stood up. She was happy for the opportunity to be apart of yet another, crazily silly, moment of theirs. So she let all her worries go and just goofily danced. She did the sprinkler dance, and Aden attempted to do the worm. She picked Aden up and twirled him around and round in circles. The song ended in 4 minutes and they collapsed onto the bed that Clarke pulled out of the sofa to make more room to lay on. All three panting hard still giggling with the thoughts of the goofy dance moves everyone “attempted.”

 

“So..What exactly was that?” Lexa asked Clarke once her breathing was under control.

 

Clarkes cheeks were red, Lexa wasn’t sure if it was from the dancing or her blushing, “Every Sunday at 8:00 we turn on a song and dance. We dance if it was a bad week and we dance if it was a good week. If it was a bad week, we dance to let go of the worries and to end the week well. If it was a good week, then we dance for celebration. I don’t know, it’s just a nice moment to spend together and Aden always looks forward to it.”

 

“You know I think I have had more of a childhood in this past couple weeks with you guys than I did when I was actually a child. You’re a great mom Clarke” Lexa smiled at the blonde.

 

Clarke’s eyes watered at the compliment, “Thanks, I’m not sure about that, but I try. He deserves it.”

 

“You’re also very philosophical” Lexa added with a chuckle and Clarke joined in with a laugh.

 

They remained in the living room, on the sofa bed, too tired from today’s festivities to move. Aden won at rock, paper, scissors, so he got to choose the movie. All three watched finding nemo in a comfortable silence. They didn’t even make it to the ending of the movie before all three were fast asleep. The unicorn nestled into the side of the raccoon and the little lion fast asleep on the raccoon’s chest. That is how they remained for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar issues. I am from Hawaii so I will use that as my excuse for my lack of proper english. Thank you for all the comments and support. I get way too excited reading your comments and it leaves me smiling like an idiot. I am also not a writer, but I am a daydreamer so I did my best to convey the image of the scenarios. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the car wash scene  
> Recap:  
> Balloon fights & water war  
> Onesie pajamas  
> 8:00 sunday dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I didn't get a chance to write because I had to travel for a family event. I just wrote this at work this morning. Not as cute as the other chapters, but still has their interactions.

Lexa has been waking up early in the morning for years. It was programmed into her by now. Oddly, today she did not wake up as early as she would have at her apartment. Instead, she woke up to some heavenly smell and a weight on her chest. Her eyes fluttered open and although her vision remained a little blurry she could clearly make out two big brown eyes and a huge smile directed at her. Aden remained in the position on her chest in which he slept last night. He seemed to have just woken up, as his eyes were a little squinted from adjusting to the morning lights. “Good morning Yexa” he whispered from his position.

 

“Good morning munchkin” Lexa smiled widely and ruffled the little boys hair.

 

“sowwy if I’m cwushing you, but you’re just so comfy!” Aden responded and snuggled more onto the brunette wrapping his arms around her to prove his point.

 

Lexa’s smile grew even wider. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around the boy. She turned to the side and noticed the blonde was no longer by her side. Lexa awoke in the middle of the night due to the woman stirring in her sleep. Clarke was cuddled next to Lexa’s side and had her head resting between Lexa’s neck and shoulder. Lexa was happy with the butterflies that encompassed her entire body from the two snuggled up to her. When she looked at Clarke stirring her heart sunk a little. The girl’s head was slightly turning from side to side as her nose scrunched up. Lexa automatically pulled the girl closer and took her more into her arms. Almost instantly Clarke relaxed again. Lexa hoped their cuddling wouldn’t be uncomfortable for the girl especially since it seemed to have happened unintentionally during sleep. Now that she awoke to find the girl no longer next to her she was slightly worried she may have over stepped.

Her worrying stopped when she turned her head towards the direction the smell was coming from. There she saw Clarke flipping pancakes in the kitchen while dancing and humming along to the song coming from her headphones. The blonde seemed to be in her own world as she effortlessly moved through the kitchen. Lexa quickly found herself thinking that she wouldn’t mind waking up to this everyday. She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. She only knew them for a month and knew she was in trouble for already thinking like that. She didn’t know how Clarke felt about her, but the little things the blonde did and the way she looked at her gave Lexa hope that it wasn’t all in her head.

 

Lexa turned back to look at Aden whose hands were cupping her cheeks to get her attention. “Yexa are you going to play toys with me today?”

 

Lexa’s heart broke because this was the first time she would have to tell the little boy no. “Sorry munchkin, I have to go into work today.” She tried to give him an apologetic look, but Aden started to stick his bottom lip out in a pout that tore Lexa’s heart in two and if that wasn’t enough, he said, “I understand” in a voice so soft. Lexa was at a lost for words. Of course Aden had to slip that line out. He couldn’t have just thrown a tantrum or throw things? It would have been easier to deal with she thought. Then she thought that maybe Aden really did understand. When she met Clarke she was working at a coffee shop and had two other jobs on top of that.

 

She wanted so badly to call into work, she was the boss anyway, but she had spent this month unfocused and she needed to get it together. She had a few major projects and presentations that she needed to over see. So the best she could do was try to lighten the mood. “Hey now, don’t give me that look. Turn that frown upside down!” when Aden’s eyes remained fixed downward Lexa tried again. “I guess I’ll just have to make you turn it around” with that she gave a mischievous grin and started tickling the four year old. To her relief, it worked. Aden started giggling louder and louder as she continued. “YEXA! YEXA!” he gasped between giggles.

 

Their laughing fit caught the attention of Clarke who turned around and made her way towards them. Lexa was caught off guard when Clarke started tickling her sides.

“HEY! Pick on someone your own size!” Clarke teased while she laughed at the torment she was obviously putting Lexa through.

 

Lexa could not take it. She was laughing so hard tears were beginning form in her eyes. “Okay! Okay! I surrender!” Lexa gasped out.

 

Clarke stopped and smirked down at the girl struggling to catch her breath. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice before going to war with the Griffins.”

 

“Good morning to you too” Lexa murmured and stuck out her tongue. She really wasn’t this childish EVER! But Clarke seemed to bring it out of her.

 

Clarke just chuckled in response before turning to Aden and picking him up. “Good morning my little lion, let’s get you fed.” She turned back to Lexa, “you too, I think you need build up your strength for the next fight.” With that Clarke grinned and held out her hand to help Lexa off the bed. ‘ _Me? Need strength? Please_!’ Lexa thought as she grabbed the blonde’s hand. Yet she still had that stupid happy grin plastered on her face.

 

//

Clarke awoke to find herself in Lexa’s arms and Aden on Lexa’s chest. She loved the warmth radiating off of the woman besides her. In fact, she slept through the entire night, something that has happened in a very long time. Her heart started to race. She wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or something completely different. She really never would be this way with anyone she just met. She always had her guard up, especially for Aden, but this brunette had a way to just walk right through all these walls. She made Clarke feel comfortable and safe. Clarke had to clear her mind from all these contradicting thoughts.

She decided to get up and make some breakfast for the two sleepy heads. She put her headphones on and listened to some music which always helped her let loose. Today she had a double shift at work and needed some time to just get lost in the music. After about ten minutes she heard her son giggling. When she turned around there in front of her were the two laughing in the middle of a tickle fight. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh watching the two interact. She loved hearing Aden’s laugh first thing in the morning and she absolutely loved hearing Lexa’s laugh. It was a laugh that was so genuine that it seemed like it could put a smile on her face no matter what. She then walked over and figured she should help her son win this fight. So that’s what she did. She could feel the other woman’s abs flex under her fingers. She knew the woman must workout and have the strength to flip the sides and be the one to win this, but instead she just surrendered. Clarke just smiled and took the victory. When Lexa stuck her tongue out at her she couldn’t help but laugh again at how childish this woman could be with them. Out of all the times she came to the coffee shop she didn’t seem to be the type. She always held a serious face, but Clarke was not complaining, she loved to see this side of her.

 

//

 

They sat on the tiny dining table and ate what Lexa would believe was the most amazing banana pancakes in history. Granted she only had pancakes a few times in her life. She felt like she could not get enough of this woman’s cooking. It was simple dishes, but she loved them. She couldn’t figure out if it was the food or just the company that made it taste great.

 

“Aden! Small bites!” Clarke said as the boy tried to shove half the pancake in his mouth.

 

“Mommy, Yexa has to go to work today just like you.” Aden spoke.

 

Clarke’s eyes grew big. “What! I didn’t make you late AGAIN did I? UGH!” Clarke face buried into her hands as her elbows rested on the table “I think I should just introduce myself to your boss already so he has someone to rightly blame”

 

“Clarke.” Lexa tried to get the blonde’s attention. “Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. Stop worrying and enjoy these amazing pancakes” Lexa tried to reassure her with the best smile she could muster up.

 

Out of the corner of Lexa’s eyes she saw movement from her plate to Aden. She whipped around to look at him. “Hey! Did you just steal some of my pancakes?”

 

Aden who’s eyes were wide from being caught and who’s mouth was overly stuffed with food just giggled and shrugged at her,” I want to be big and stwong so I needed it. You aweady big and stwong Yexa.”

 

Lexa just shook her head and laughed at his logic. Just then Clarke placed her pancake on Lexa’s plate. “Aden! Manners!” Clarke scolded then looked back to Lexa, “I’m sorry about that, we don’t normally get to eat breakfast like this on workdays. Our mornings are a little more…chaotic.”

 

“Clarke. Please stop apologizing especially since there is no reason to. I enjoy your company and wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lexa then realized what she had just admitted and tried to change directions somehow, “Anyway, what makes this morning special?”

 

“I guess I just had a good night’s rest which gave me time to have a good and proper morning” Clarke responded with a smile from Lexa’s earlier remark. Clarke then stood and brought Lexa a pair of clothes and an extra toothbrush.

 

“I figured if you needed to get back to your apartment you shouldn’t have to do it dressed like a raccoon, so I hope these will suffice.” Clarke grinned as she handed over the materials.

 

“I don’t know, I think this suit works for me. I may buy seven. One for everyday of the week. Hmmm… although that unicorn one is rather enticing as well” Lexa stated as she tugged on Clarke’s clothing.

 

Clarke chuckled and wacked Lexa’s arm in a playful manner, “Oh shut up and get ready already.”

 

//

 

“What do you mean I’m not doing it right?” Lexa asked with furrowed brows

 

“You need to do it again” Aden insisted.

 

Lexa was in the bathroom trying to brush her teeth and Aden came in to brush his teeth as well. When he saw her, he insisted she was doing it wrong.

 

“Aden. I have had many more years of experience brushing my teeth than you and I am unsure what you mean by wrong?”

 

“You need to sing the song Yexa, the bwushing teeth song.”

 

_‘There’s a brushing teeth song?’_ Lexa didn’t have time to voice her question out loud because Aden started to sing the song.

 

_Got my toothpaste, got my brush,_

_I won’t hurry, I won’t rush._

_Making sure my teeth are clean,_

_Front and back and in-between,_

_When I brush for quite a while,_

_I will have a happy smile._

Lexa just about died with how cute Aden sang the song. He was so serious as if it was his duty to uphold the proper way to brush. Then Lexa pretty much lost it when Aden took her hand and told her they could brush their teeth together so she could learn the song.

 

When they rinsed their mouth Clarke was standing in the doorway. She was wearing her coffee shop uniform that she wore on all their first encounters.

 

“Imagine how surprised I was to find out I went my entire life brushing my teeth incorrectly.” Lexa feigned being sad as she turned to Clarke.

 

“Hey! When you have a child even the simple things is a chore. You do whatever it takes to get them interested.” Clarke laughed as patted Lexa’s shoulder in comfort.

 

Lexa smiled in content with the comfort of Clarke. She pointed at the blonde’s shirt, “Working at the coffee shop today?” she asked.

 

“OH yah! I forgot to tell you. Jaha, the owner, called me yesterday and told me he made a mistake firing me and that he was sorry. He actually said sorry! I have no clue what came over him, but I won’t question it.” Clarke said excitedly to Lexa.

 

Lexa knew Clarke would get her Job back. She made sure of it. Jaha was a major jerk for firing her in the first place, but Lexa just smiled, “That’s great Clarke! Speaking of work, unfortunately I need to head to work now so I should get going.” Lexa gave an apologetic look as she gathered her things.

 

“We are headed out as well. I need to get to work and Aden will be with Raven, she should be outside to pick us up. We’ll walk you out.” Clarke stated. She then made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the two paper bags from the counter. She handed one to Aden and one to Lexa on their way out the door.

 

Lexa took the bag with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. Clarke shrugged, “Lunch.”

 

_‘She made me lunch? Seriously? Is this woman even real? She’s perfect. I’m screwed.’_ Lexa thought as they walked to the front of the building where Lexa’s car and Raven was waiting.

 

“Woah! Did you spend the night?” Raven shouted from the driver’s window when she saw Lexa.

Lexa blushed, but it was Clarke that spoke up, “Raven! It’s not like that!” as the blonde rolled her eyes at her friend.

 

Lexa opened her car door to put her stuff in the back seat before facing the trio.

 

Raven whistled. “Okay! Now that is one heck of a ride.” She said as she looked at what seemed to be one highly expensive car.

 

“She’s right. Maybe I should of went into financing, didn’t know it paid that well!” Clarke replied.

 

Lexa gulped. She still hadn’t told Clarke she was actually the CEO of a large business and she would have to tell her. Maybe now would be best since she brought it up. Surely it would be fine because what did it matter?

 

Before Lexa could speak up Clarke was snapping the last buckle to secure Aden in his car seat and she was getting into the passenger seat. “Bye Lexa. Have a good day.” Clarke waved. Lexa heard Clarke tell Aden to blow her a kiss and from his car seat in the back the little boy blew Lexa a kiss before the car took off.

//

 

**Raven (8:03am):** Hottie Mc Hottkins spent the night!

**Octavia (8:03am):** Shut Up! I know better than to believe you

**Raven (8:04am):** It’s true! I picked Clarke and Aden up this morning and she walked out!

**Octavia (8:04am):** NO FRICKEN WAY! Clarke Griffin let someone stay the night! She must be special. I NEED to meet this person! I’ve been working so much I didn’t get to talk to her yet, but hopefully tonight I can.

**Raven (8:05 am):** Good luck with that. Princess won’t even admit she likes her. -_-

**Octavia (8:06 am):** She’s just scared. You know how long it has been! Luckily she has us;)

**Raven (8:07am):** You got that right! Now get back to work before your boss chews your ass off!

**Octavia (8:09am):** UGHHHH!!!

**Raven (8:10 am):** _~Image Attachment~ *Aden holding up two cupcakes in his hand with frosting covering his mouth. He was sporting a huge smile and wide eyes with excitement_

**Octavia (8:12am):** I envy you sooooo much right now, but not when Clarke finds out cuz you will be sooo dead! Give the little one a kiss for me.

**Raven (8:14am):** That’s why Clarke won’t find out about this :p

**Octavia (8:15 am):** SHIT! Got to go. Boss is here. Let’s hope I make it out alive.

**Raven (8:15 am):** Peace Out!

 

//

Lexa made her way into her office and sat at her desk as she did many mornings after her daily run. Usually if she skipped her run she was cranky and would make everyone’s day as miserable as she was, but today she was utterly happy and felt re energized.

Lexa's phone just would not stop ringing. She took phone call after phone call and tended to the paper work on her desk. She knew if it wasn't for her perfect morning with her two... acquaintances? friends? then she would be pretty irritated and stressed with all she had to tend to. The phones finally went silent and she had time to sit back in her chair and just let it wonder for a bit. She thought of the blonde locks splayed across her chest as the woman slept in her arms. She thought of Aden's morning hugs and little giggles. She shook her head to regain focus on the paper work in front of her. As she read she absentmindedly hummed the brushing teeth song that was stuck in her head from this morning.

 

"Well well well, I am just going to assume here that you spent some time with that blonde "friend" of yours?" Anya stated as she leaned against the doorway.

 

Lexa tried to send her best glare over to her cousin but the grin on her face failed her when she still had thoughts of Clarke on her mind.

 

"Remind me to thank her for taking that stick out of your ass." Anya now walked in to sit at the desk by Lexa, who just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you seem...lighter and happier. The stress of this job can take its toll on people so I hope your girlfriend keeps putting that smile on your face." 

 

"Anya! We aren't even dating!" Lexa tried to look away so she wouldn't see the blush that crept onto her face.

 

"Oh but you definitely want to" the woman winked at the brunette.

 

"Shof op!" Lexa grunted. "Was there something you needed or did you just stop by tease me?"

 

"Well, I came by to take you to lunch at La Montagne, let's go!" Anya responded

 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have lunch already" The brunette pointed to the brown paper bag set on her desk.

 

Anya's mouth gaped open as she stared at Lexa as if this was some kind of joke. "You're kidding right? You, Lexa Woods, is giving lunch up at one of your favorite restaurants for a sack lunch?"

 

Lexa just nodded in agreement. 

 

"Well, this must be good. What is it?" Anya asked.

 

"I don't..I don't actually know.. Clarke made it." Lexa said hesitantly as she knew her cousin would not let this go.

 

To her surprise Anya just smirked. "Okay, I'll let it pass this time, but we will have lunch together tomorrow to make it up to me."

 

Anya made her way out the door and Lexa's curiosity got the best of her as she decided to see what the blonde had packed her for lunch. She opened up the bag and pulled out an apple, chocolate milk, and a sandwich. Not jut any sandwich; it was a peanut butter, banana, and honey sandwich in the shape of a dinosaur. Yes, that's right it was cut into a dinosaur. Lexa had to do a double take to make sure she had the right lunch. She knew she had when she found a post it note attached to it that read:

 

I hope you have a **DINO** -mite day

P.S. This is Aden's favorite lunch and he insisted I make it the **EXACT** same way.

\- Clarke & * _Aden’s scribbles_ (Aden)

 

 

As she read the note, Lexa's heart fluttered and the butterflies, no bat wings, nope the dragon wings! were back in her stomach. On the note was a little detailed drawing of a dinosaur with glasses sitting at a desk. It reminded Lexa of the little drawings Clarke would put on her coffee cups in the morning. Lexa ate her entire lunch, which she would gladly pick over any restaurant. She let out a content sigh as she sat back in her chair with a full belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have a great day. Sorry again for the chapter. Oh and if you have any suggestions on cute scenes you may want to see, I could try to work it in.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa stood in her office looking up at the framed drawing on her wall. She finally was able to get a frame for Aden’s drawing and hung it in a place she could see from her desk. It always brought a smile to her face thinking about that day. It had been only 2 weeks since she had seen them last, but she already was experiencing withdrawals. She repeatedly stared at Clarke’s contact information on her phone wanting so badly to make plans, but she didn’t know where to begin.

 

“That is lovely art” Ontari came walking in next to Lexa. She stared at the picture examining it.

 

Lexa turned to her and cocked an eyebrow.

 

“It really speaks to you, you know. Wow! There is so much meaning in the little lines.” Ontari went on.

 

Lexa kept a serious face on, she wanted to roll her eyes at how much her workers tried to suck up to her, but she also wanted to laugh at how serious in thought Ontari looked. So Lexa decided to play along. “Oh really? What would you say the drawing is saying?”

 

Ontari looked over to her boss then back at the picture. She furrowed her eyebrows to come up with an answer. “It feels like a sophisticated piece. The circular lines are portraying continuation, but then there are intersecting lines scattered across indicating some kind of crossroad. It seems as though the artist has a big decision to make and is stuck.”

 

_‘He’s four, the only decision he has to make is what toy to play with’_ she thought. At that moment another one of Lexa’s workers came in and stepped behind them. Now he was looking at the art on the wall. “Wow! You must have paid top dollar for that art. You have great taste.” He said.

 

Lexa just looked over her shoulder at him. The man gulped at the closeness of “the commander”. He tried to say something to break the silence. “Who is it? George Matheiu? Raphael? Another big name?”

 

“Aden. Aden Griffin.” Lexa said addressing the guy. She really did work with a bunch of idiots or suck ups. Still she wanted to laugh at the situation and wanted to smile thinking of the little boy, but this was not the time or the place. She had an image to uphold. “Is there something you both needed?” She stated while she crossed her arms and gave her signature stare.

 

“Just..uh…have some papers for you Ms. Woods.” The man handed her some documents. She took the documents from him and signaled for him to leave.

 

She turned her gaze over to Ontari. Who simply stated, “Just reminding you of your 2:00 meeting.” Before she too made her way out of the office.

 

Her phoned chimed and her heart skipped a beat as she hoped it was the blonde that occupied her thoughts. It wasn’t. Instead it was Anya. ‘ _What does she want now?_ ’

 

**Anya (1:32 pm):** You + Me = Bar! Tonight!

**Lexa (1:33 pm):** No. I have work to do.

**Anya (1:33 pm):** Nope. You owe me. You ditched me for a sack lunch the other week.

**Lexa (1:34pm):** Get Over it.

**Anya (1:35 pm):** Well I guess I could call a certain blonde and tell her just how much you talk about her and think about her…

**Lexa (1:36pm):** I’m calling your bluff. You don’t even know her.

**Anya (1:38 pm):** Hah! I don’t have to KNOW her. I took her number out of your phone when you were in the bathroom, that is all I need.

**Lexa (1:38 pm):** You wouldn’t!? *angry emoji

**Anya (1:39 pm):** If you don’t come out tonight then I guess you’ll have your answer

**Lexa (1:40 pm):** I HATE YOU! -_-

**Anya (1:41 pm):** That’s the spirit! Pick you up at 8:30!

 

Maybe she could use the distraction. She didn’t want to let her mind keep wandering to Clarke. The more she thought about her, the more she needed to see her.

 

//

They made their way into the little bar that seemed to be buzzing with people. It gave off a laid back homey vibe. Lexa took in the relaxing atmosphere as they made their way to one of the seats in the back.

 

“This place is nice. Not really your style though.” Lexa turned to face Anya.

 

Anya just shrugged. “I like to come here to unwind. The other bars are too loud sometimes.”

 

Lexa nodded in agreement. She had to admit, this was some place she could see herself coming more often.

 

“Hey Ladies! Welcome back Anya.” The bartender offered a smile to both of them.

 

“Niylah” Anya nodded in greeting

 

“What can I get you started on?”

 

“A beer for me and a whisky on the rocks for the commander here.”

 

“Coming right up! Oh! And once again it’s open mic night so if either of you have a voice or just get drunk enough to not care then the stage is yours” Niylah responded with a bright smile before leaving to get their drinks.

 

Once their drinks were in front of them Anya took a long drag from her beer.

“Ahhhh! That is more like it.” She sighed in appreciation. “How’s work? Since that seems to always be your favorite thing to talk about. You seriously have no life.”

 

Lexa gave an eye roll before responding. “The usual. I need to figure out some new ways to bring in more money. Yah we are successful, but you never know when the tables will turn and I must always be prepared. I also work with some idiots that keep messing up. There is one girl with a lot of potential that works for me, but we will see how much she can take. There’s this one project that we are trying to …”

 

Lexa stopped mid sentence when she heard someone laugh. ‘ _That laugh, I know that laugh’_ Her mouth gaped open, eyes wide as she stared at something just over Anya’s shoulder in the distance. ‘ _That can’t be her can it?’_ right then the man standing in front the person laughing, shifted. She saw the blonde hair first and then the rest of her beautiful face.

 

“Clarke” Lexa breathed out under her breath, which Anya heard, but the blonde was completely across the other side of the bar to notice.

 

“Clarke?” Anya looked up at Lexa then followed the brunette’s gaze over to the blonde. “Woah, Woah, Woah! Hold up! Princess is Clarke? Your Clarke?”

 

“Princess? You know her?” Lexa asked in shock. Her heart gave a little flutter when Anya used the words “her Clarke”.

 

“I didn’t know her name was Clarke. Everyone calls her Princess. It seems like an inside joke from her friends that just stuck, but she works here and EVERYONE loves her. Believe me, I didn’t like her at first. Thought she was too nice to be genuine. I gave her a hard time, but she just gave me a hard time back. Then she grew on me. I guess if anyone can get through to the commander then it’s princess there. Still don’t know how you managed to land a girl like that though… A princess and a commander...hmm who would’ve thought.”

 

Lexa was dumbfounded. _‘Clarke works here? Does she ever go to sleep? Everyone loves her? Why am I not surprised.’_ The girl still hasn’t noticed her yet. Clarke was wearing really tight skinny jeans, bright red high heels and a tight v neck uniform shirt. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. In other words, she looked absolutely stunning and Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

 

“Well, I bet you’re sure glad you decided to come out with me now huh” Anya gave Lexa a wink with a smirk plastered on her face.

 

“Princess! You need to go up and sing! PLEASE!”

“Yah, princess, it’s tradition, one you haven’t held up in a while!”

Lexa heard the two boys say to Clarke.

“Jasper, Monty, NO! I’m working.”

“C’MON!!! You can’t disappoint your fans!” another girl added to Clarke.

 

The three of them started chanting “Princess…princess….princess!” and the whole bar started to join in. When Lexa looked over to Clarke she was sporting very red cheeks. Then Niylah went over and whispered something in the blonde’s ear before giving her a pat on the back. That little exchange made her stomach turn and not in a good way. She didn’t think there was anything going on between those two, but her body didn’t seem to get the message. On the other hand, Lexa was really intrigued. _‘She can’t really sing can she? I mean she seems like she doesn’t want to do it which can only mean she’s embarrassed which could only mean she must suck at singing’_

 

Then She saw the blonde give in and make her way to the stage. She grabbed a guitar that was set aside leaning against the wall. Clarke sat on a tall stool in front of the microphone as she settled the guitar on her lap. Lexa saw her take a big inhale before she exhaled causing her shoulder’s to relax.

 

“Hey” Clarke said shyly “How’s everyone doing tonight?”

The patrons all cheered signifying that they were good.

 

Clarke gave an adorable little chuckle before she started strumming her guitar. “You would think you guys would be sick and tired of my voice already…but here goes” She stated as she continued to strum the intro to her song.

 

Anya nudged Lexa with her elbow. Lexa had completely forgotten her cousin was there, she was too wrapped up on the woman on the stage. “You think you like her now, just wait until you hear her sing.”

 

“Man..Is she really that bad?” Lexa gave a worried look for the sake of the blonde. She didn’t want her embarrassing herself.

 

Anya looked completely confused by that, furrowing her eyebrows, then it donned on her that Lexa mistook her words. So she smirked waiting for the inevitable.

 

As if on cue Clarke began to sing.

 

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

Lexa’s jaw was on the floor right now. Even if she wanted to shut it, she couldn’t. The voice, Clarke’s voice, was so…Angelic. One of a kind, just like her. It was soft, but strong. Raspy, yet soothing. It was heaven in Lexa’s ears.

 

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

 

“So should we go ring shopping tomorrow?” Anya laughed as she placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

Lexa turned around to shoot an evil glare at her cousin.

 

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

 

She continued to listen to Clarke sing. She poured so much emotion into the song. Lexa felt her eyes water slightly. Everyone was completely entranced by Clarke Griffin singing. On the last note blue finally met green. If it was even possible Clarke’s cheeks grew a darker shade of red. Everyone cheered and she was accompanied by pats on the back. Then Lexa noticed Raven walk over and give Clarke a huge hug and a rubbed her back. Clarke looked to the ground and gave a slight nod when they pulled apart. Then she looked up directly at Lexa and pointed to where her and Anya stood. Lexa was so focused on Clarke she missed the way Anya’s eyes grew wide as the two girls made their way over.

 

“Hey Anya, you just can’t stay away can you” Raven shot a wink at her.

“Reyes are you always so full of yourself?” Anya spat back but still had a tinge of playfulness.

“When you look like I do, it’s impossible not to be” She teased and Lexa could have sworn she saw a hint of red on Anya’s cheeks, but that was impossible right?

 

“Hey Lexa” She heard and before she could respond she was engulfed into a hug by the one and only Clarke. “I didn’t know you knew Anya, she’s quickly becoming a regular here, now the question is will you?”

 

They pulled apart from their hug. Anya and Raven’s bantering was still going on. “Hey Clarke, She’s family, I kinda have to put up with her and make sure she stays out of trouble. And as for a regular, I could definitely see myself spending more time here” she said as she looked the blonde up and down.

 

Clarke didn’t know how to respond to that so they both stood their smiling at each other.

 

“Okay, If you guys are done staring at each other with heart eyes, I believe Clarke you need to go before the store closes.” Raven Interjected.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Clarke broke the eye contact with Lexa and placed a kiss on Raven’s cheek. “Thanks Rae! I Owe you.” She turned back to Lexa to give her an apologetic look, “Sorry, but I better get going.”

 

“I’ll walk you to your car!” Lexa said a little too quickly.

 

Clarke grabbed her things and met Lexa at the exit.

 

“So I didn’t know both you and Raven work here.”

 

“Yah, the workers are nice and the tips help. Raven just took this job for me. She only works if I need someone to cover my shift in case something comes up with Aden or I have errands to run, but she is always there to keep me company as a customer when I do work.” Clarke responded.

 

“Looks like you guys have a great system worked out” Lexa smiled at the relationship Raven and Clarke had. It reminded her of Anya and her. They always teased each other, but would do anything for one another. “So why are you going to the store at..” Lexa glanced down at her watch “10:30 at night.”

 

“To get ingredients” Clarke shrugged as if it made complete sense when it wasn’t even the slightest of explanations.

 

“Ingredients for….” Lexa dragged out hoping Clarke would further explain.

 

“Bake sale.” She responded, again as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be going to buy ingredients for a bake sale at 10:30 at night.

 

“Don’t tell me you are going to bake tonight.” Lexa responded.

 

Clarke gave her a cheeky smile, “then don’t ask.”

 

“You, Clarke Griffin, are crazy.” Lexa chuckled as she shook her head. “Why not do it tomorrow?”

“I have to work in the afternoon, so I figured I would just get it done before sunrise. Who needs sleep right?”

“I could help…” Lexa replied. She didn’t want to leave Clarke just yet, but she also didn’t want to overstep.

 

Clarke’s eyes got even softer “You don’t have to do that Lexa, enjoy your night out.”

 

“I’ll enjoy my night even more if I’m with you though.” Lexa blurted out before even thinking how flirtatious it sounded. She suddenly got shy/nervous and her shoulder shrugged up while she looked towards the ground trying to hide her cheeks.

 

“You sure have a way with words” Clarke chuckled before adding “I would love your help.”

 

Lexa ran back inside to see if Anya would mind if she left to go with Clarke. When she spotted Anya, she was at the bar counter still engrossed in a conversation with Raven. Raven was leaning over the counter resting her body on her elbows. Lexa found it interesting how Anya didn’t seem bothered by the invasion of her space. She made her way to her cousin, who apparently was so caught up with Raven she didn’t hear her coming and got slightly startled when Lexa tapped her back. It made Raven laugh which caused Anya to give both of them the death stare.

 

Lexa made her way back to Clarke’s car. It was a short drive to the store as they sat in comfortable silence. Both were constantly stealing glances while the other wasn’t looking. Going to the store with the blonde turned out to be an adventure in itself. Clarke stated her feet were tired and needed a break so she stood on top the wagon while Lexa pushed the wagon around. That was definitely the best part in Lexa’s opinion. Clarke would point out which direction to go. While determining which items to buy, Clarke would bite her lip, furrow her eyebrows and bring her hand to rest under her chin. It was the perfect combination to make Lexa swoon. Lexa was attracted to everything Clarke Griffin.

 

They made their way back to the car to pick up Aden. He was staying at one of Clarke’s friends house, Bellamy, but he had to work in the morning. She got out and disappeared into the house before reappearing with a sleeping Aden in her arms. Lexa got out to open the back door for Clarke to put Aden in his seat. The young boy did not stir the entire car ride.

 

Once they reached Clarke’s apartment Lexa offered to carry Aden since it was a further walk. Clarke unlocked the door and lead Lexa to Aden’s room. As soon as Lexa walked in she was in awe. There were various paintings scattered across the wall. There were many of the star constellations and galaxies. There was a painting of a lion and its baby cub. There was even a painting of a forest. Lexa got lost in the pure detail of every painting. It was an unbelievable site. She stood frozen in the doorway with a sleeping Aden still in her arms.

 

“Clarke! Where did you get these paintings from?” Lexa questioned still with her mouth hanging open.

 

“Oh uhmm I sorta do them when I’m stressed or have free time and Aden likes to hang it in his room.” Clarke stated hesitantly, like she was unsure of her abilities.

 

Lexa’s eyes were popping out of her head. _‘Seriously? Seriously? I must be getting punked! Cmon Ashton Kutcher you can come out now! Is there anything she can’t do!!! She can sing and now she can paint?’_

“Clarke.” Lexa took a step forward to the woman “You’re very talented. These are stunning…you’re stunning” She added not meaning for the last part to be said out loud, but since they were out all she could do was look into those beautiful blue eyes. Those eye’s stared back at her. Searching for any dishonesty, but found none.

 

“Thank you Lex” Clarke’s eyes shone with such light and appreciation. “You’re pretty amazing yourself” She added. Lexa’s heart beat out of her chest.

 

At that moment Aden began to stir in Lexa’s arm and it broke the trance they were both in. Lexa walked over to the bed and kneeled down to put the boy down gently. His little eyes fluttered open. Clarke crouched down on the other side of the bed to try to coax him back to sleep.

 

“Yexa! You came back!” He said with his voice still sleepy.

 

“Yes she did kiddo. She came to help mommy bake for our bake sale.” Clarke brushed his hair out of his face.

 

“We can sell lots so I can go to pweschool yah mommy?” Aden smiled with hope.

 

“Yes Aden, that’s right” Clarke smiled back at her son and gave him a kiss on his head.

 

“Mommy…are we safe tonight?” Aden asked still with heavy eyes.

 

Lexa’s brows were furrowed as she remained on the side of the bed. ‘ _Wait? Why do they need a bake sale for preschool? And why is Aden asking about being safe?’_

 

Clarke gulped before her eyes softened and she grabbed the younger boys cheeks. “Yes baby, I promise you. I will always keep you safe.” She pointed at the red power ranger still on his night stand “ and remember the red power ranger will stay with you the whole night.”

 

Lexa jumped in at this. “And tonight you got me. I will keep you and your mommy safe. I’m pretty strong you know and I can kick any monster’s butts” she winked at the boy. She hoped she said the right thing and by the smile on both of their faces she knew she had. With that, any energy the boy had to keep his eyes open disappeared and he was fast asleep. Lexa pulled the blanket over him “Goodnight Aden”

 

“Goodnight baby, I love you.” Clarke kissed his cheek and both women walked out of the room.

 

//

 

“So this bake sale is for pre-school? I didn’t know Aden was in pre-school?” Lexa asked Clarke as they started taking out the groceries.

 

“Not yet. Aden is at the age where he can start going to school, but pre-school is really expensive. I don’t want him missing out on the opportunity and it’s something he really wants to do.” Clarke looked down not meeting Lexa’s gaze. “My friend O came up with the idea to have a bake sale to fund the money. Raven and O are both off tomorrow so they will bake in the morning. So thank you Lex, for helping. It means so much to all of us. And thank you for what you said to Aden back there.” Clarke now met those green eyes.

 

Lexa looked at Clarke with admiration. The woman before her emanated with love. She would do anything for her son. Quite frankly Lexa would do anything for him as well as for Clarke. When she said she would protect them, she meant it. They had somehow snuggled their way into her heart. She wanted to lighten the mood to get the Girl to smile again and have a good night. “Anything for you Ma’am” She stood up straighter and mock saluted. This brought a wide grin to Clarke’s face and Lexa smiled wider with her accomplishment.

 

“Well Let’s get to work then, these cookies are not going to bake themselves” Clarke threw an Apron at Lexa before putting hers on.

 

“I so got this!” Lexa said while rolling up her sleeves.

 

The two of them grabbed the necessary bowls and started adding ingredients. They moved in such unison, one would think this was their routine. They laughed and talked about the most random things. Lexa told Clarke about space facts that she heard on a documentary and Clarke seemed to be really interested. She even asked more questions on the topic. Clarke talked about the different plants that could be used as medicine. They both shared and listened. It was a moment filled with comfort and genuine interest.

 

The ding of the oven signified their sugar cookies were done. They pulled it out of the oven to let it cool. Once it was cooled, Clarke broke one and gave half to Lexa to taste. They both took a bite and as soon as the cookie touched their tongue they both made a face of disgust. They turned towards each other and shook their head “No” before spitting it out and gulping down their cup of water.

 

“I’m no expert on cookies, but I’m almost certain they are suppose to be sweet and NOT salty.” Lexa said as she swooshed water in her mouth.

 

“I don’t understand! We followed the recipe.” Clarke whined as she looked over the recipe book “ohhhhhhh… oops” She looked up at Lexa bashfully “I thought it said 1 tablespoon of salt, but it’s only one tsp. salt” Clarke face palmed her face.

Lexa actually laughed out loud at this. “SO you ARE human.” She threw some flour at Clarke. It caught her right when she was bringing her hands down and landed all over her face.

 

“HEY!” Clarke giggled as she threw more flour at Lexa.

 

“Okay okay No more flour” Lexa held her hands up in surrender “we do have to make another batch of cookies so we need all the flour just in case” She smirked at the blonde who rolled her eyes.

 

//

The second batch of cookies came out perfect. They were delicious and sweet, just the way a cookie is supposed to taste. Thanks to the cookie cutters, they had many different shapes. There were stars, hearts, people, and animals. Now the only thing left to do was decorate the cookies. Clarke laid out all the different color frostings and sprinkles.

 

 

Lexa looked down at her own cookies with pride. She never decorated cookies before and she found that she liked the creative aspect of it. Her people shaped cookies had two m&m’s as eyes and a piece of twizzler for a mouth. She had trouble spreading the frosting on only certain parts so she just spread it over the whole thing. It looked like a smurf. Her hearts she made red with a bunch of sparkly sprinkles. Her animals may not have looked realistic, but they were cute nonetheless.  

 

Lexa looked over at Clarke’s cookies and saw cookies that looked professionally decorated. There were soccer players, football players, and even a few red power rangers. Her hearts looked tie-dyed and the sprinkles out lined it.

 

“I know this isn’t a competition, but … I completely owned this cookie decorating thing” Lexa said smiling widely looking at her cookies, trying to have confidence in them.

 

Clarke walked over to look at Lexa’s cookies. A loving smile spread across her face. It wasn’t a teasing smile, but one that was genuine as her eyes took in all the different cookies. “No doubt about it.” Clarke said. “I love them.”

 

Lexa looked up. She was not expecting that. She was expecting the blonde to laugh at her cookies or say hers were better, but Clarke was genuine when she said she loved them. Lexa could see only truth in her eyes. This caused Lexa to break out in a huge smile. She felt like a little kid who got their work posted on the fridge.

 

The both of them cleaned up the kitchen area. When they looked at each other, their faces were covered with flour and various color frostings. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s phone that was resting on the counter so they could take a picture. They held up their best cookie and leaned in close to where their cheeks were touching. Clarke was sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. Lexa was so caught up in the feeling of their cheeks touching and the adorableness of Clarke’s “silly” face that she was looking at Clarke with loving eyes when she heard the snap of the picture.

 

“Hey! I wasn’t ready” Lexa said

 

“Okay. One more.” Clarke said as they both smiled into the camera and took another picture.

 

“I have to take the remaining ingredients to Raven and O in the morning. Let’s keep our fingers crossed that Rae doesn’t blow up the kitchen.” Clarke Laughed.

 

Lexa just laughed at this because she heard a bunch of stories of Raven’s “experiments” from Clarke. “I have to go into work tomorrow. I can take some cookies to sell to the workers.” Lexa said.

 

“Yah! That would be great… if it’s not any trouble for you”

 

“None at all” Lexa said happy that she gets to help. She knew the woman would not let her pay for Aden’s schooling herself, so this was one way she would be able to make a contribution.

 

They both washed their faces and for ready for bed. It was 4:30 am and they would only get a couple hours of sleep. Clarke insisted Lexa take her bed. Lexa offered to sleep on the pull out bed from the couch, but Clarke told her it was too uncomfortable for all the hard work she did tonight. Lexa tried to object, but Clarke said she would sleep in Aden’s room.

 

Once in Clarke’s room Lexa looked at the girls walls. It was filled with crayon drawings and paintings from Aden. Just like Aden’s walls were filled with hers. She took it all in before her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

 

Lexa woke up at 6:30 am and made her way out the room. She passed by Aden’s room and saw Clarke and Aden cuddled up to each other, fast asleep. It did not seem like they would be waking up any time soon, they looked too comfortable. Lexa just smiled at it. She took half the cookies and called a cab to work. Her car still remained at her job since Anya picked her up last night. She also had her change of clothes in the office. Her office was practically her home anyways. Now she found herself not wanting to be in as much.

 

Once she got into her pants suit and back in commander mode she made her way through the office.

 

“Would you like to buy a cookie?” She held up the small box with the various cookies in it.

 

The worker looked up at her wondering if she was serious.

 

Lexa gave her signature stare once again. It was as if she was daring him to say no.

“Y-yeah. Suuure. I’ll Take one.” He said.

 

“Just one?” She asked. This time she was being sincere, but the boy must have thought it was another suggestion.

 

“Four. I’ll take four. I love cookies” He said as he picked out four and handed her the money.

 

“Nice doing business with you.” She nodded and made her way around.

 

Every person she approached bought at least four cookies. The cookies in the box were going down fast. Everyone seemed to be grabbing the cookies Clarke did first, and she was a little bothered by it. All her hard work and her own people did not accept it.

 

“ONTARI!”

 

“Yes Ms. Woods?”

 

“Would you like to purchase cookies?”

 

“Uhmm…okay.” She peered into the box. Her hand made it’s way to one of Clarke’s tie-dye heart.

 

Lexa cleared her throat. “Are you sure you don’t want the red sparkly heart? I mean I think it looks lovely…or what about that cute dog in the corner. It is even wearing little shoes on its paws.” Lexa said trying to remain impartial but failing.

 

Ontari got the message though. “Oh yes. It is…quite interesting looking.” She picked Six of Lexa’s cookies and for the first time in front of a worker Lexa grinned with pride. It would have been a huge smile, but she managed to restrain herself.

 

She only went up to several workers and all the cookies were gone. _‘Maybe Clarke should up the price on these things. She has it going for a dollar but these people seem to like it enough to pay $10 for it. That was easy enough, Aden will definitely be going to pre-school’_

Her phone started ringing and when she pulled it out of her pocket she was surprised to see the blonde on her screen. Clarke must have set it as her contact pic when she had her phone last night. She wanted to just stare at the picture, but realized she wanted to talk to Clarke more. She shut her door and answered.

 

“Good morning Clarke”

“Morning Lex, I didn’t get to tell you bye this morning. You should have woke me. Is everything okay?”

“You needed your rest Clarke. Everything is terrific. I sold all the cookies I took with me!”

“WHAT! That’s amazing!!!!! WOW! The people you work with must love cookies. I really appreciate it Lexa, I owe you.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything Clarke. I’d do anything for the little guy.”

 

“You’re truly a great person. Hold on someone wants to talk to you.” Clarke said before handing off the phone.

 

“YEXA!” Aden screamed into the phone with excitement.

“Hey Munchkin! “ Lexa replied with her own excitement hearing the boy

“I miss you lots”

“I miss you too! We will hang out soon okay?”

“Okay! And Yexa..”

“Yes Aden?”

“Thanks for making mommy smile.”

As if it weren’t possible for her smile to get any bigger it did. Especially when Lexa heard Clarke’s muffled voice in the background drag out “Aden!” in embarrassment.

“Always” Lexa replied.

“Oh and can you pwease come my soccer game next week? Aden said hopefully.

“Of course. Tell your mommy send me the time and place and I will be there.” The brunette said flattered.

“pinky Pwomise?”

“Pinky Promise.”

 

With that they hung up and Lexa had every intention of upholding that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no writer, so hopefully cute scenes make up for it O.o and thanks for all the comments! I seen some suggestions and hopefully I can write them. A few of them I was already going to do anyway so that was interesting that we had the same ideas:) Have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys! This Chapter has more angst than fluff. The good news is that since we got the angst out of the way in this chapter, there will be more chapters dedicated to fluff! If you do not want angst, you can skip this chapter.   
> And by angst I just mean minor bumps in the road:)
> 
> Clarke finds out Lexa is actually Alexandria Woods CEO of Trikru Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick Chapter I wrote up before work since there were a few comments telling me to update. So I apologize for any mistakes.

**Octavia (9:30 am):** I miss your face!

**Clarke (9:31 am):** I miss you too! Glad we can finally see each other tonight.

**Octavia (9:31 am):** It took you a whole minute to respond…I don’t think you REALLY miss me!

**Clarke (9:32 am):** Oh Please! You know I do…

**Octavia (9:32 am):** Am I finally going to meet this girl that Raven keeps telling me about? Hottie Mc Hottkins or something?

**Clarke (9:33 am):** You should know better than to listen to Raven.

**Octavia (9:34 am):** Normally I wouldn’t listen to her, but you have been way to smiley for it to be nothing.

**Clarke (9:35 am):** Okay well… Maybe it could be something, just not yet. Besides, I have a kid.

**Octavia (9:36 am):** She knows you have a kid and she is still here, so stop with your excuses.

**Clarke (9:37 am):** We will talk later. Bring the candy.

**Octavia (9:38 am):** Yes, this conversation WILL be continued!

 

//

 

Lexa’s desk had papers spread all over it. She had an important meeting in three hours and she should be focused. She should REALLY be focused, but thoughts of the blonde plagued her mind. Just thinking of her blue eyes made her heart flutter. This was now annoying her. She flew one of the stacks of paper in frustration.

 

“UGH! FOCUS!!” She grumbled to herself as she held her head in her hands.

 

There was a knock on the door and She let out a growl for being interrupted.

 

“ENTER!” She commanded.

 

In came a brunette. She was one of Lexa’s better workers, but Lexa would not let her know that to her face. However, right now she was not too happy with the girl’s interruption. She only had a couple hours to prepare for this meeting and so far she was nowhere near the right track.

 

“Miss Woods” The brunette nodded as she took in a deep breath. She stood in front of Lexa a little nervously, but she held her ground.

 

“What is your purpose here?” Lexa lifted her eyebrow as she stared directly at the girl.

 

“I—I --- Uhm was wondering if it was possible for me to get off early today. I know you wanted us to work through the night, but I really need to take off early. “

The brunette visibly gulped as she waited for the response. Everyone who works for Miss Woods knew that she was a hard ass when it came to work. You either do it her way or you are out. So of course this girl was hesitant.

 

“You don’t like your job here? You think that I can’t find someone to do your job who won’t ask me to leave early?” Lexa asked. Sure she was being a little unfair, but right now at this moment, under her current stress, she could not care less.

 

“NO! It’s not that at all! It’s just—“ the brunette did not have time to answer before being interrupted.

 

“What is the meaning of this? What is so important that it would keep you from doing your job here?” Lexa asked the girl, utterly curious of the answer.

 

The younger brunette looked around the room not wanting to meet her Boss’s eyes while answering. She bit her lip before her gaze settled on the floor “A Sleepover.” It came out sort of mumbled, but Lexa swore she heard correctly.

 

Now Lexa was standing with both her hands out clutching the table. “A SLEEPOVER?!?” She said rather loudly.

 

“Normally I wouldn’t ask, but I promised him...” Once again she was cut off.

 

“YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU NEED TO TAKE OFF EARLY FOR A SLEEPOVER?!!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?” _‘She has got to be kidding me! This HAS to be a joke! Why would she come here and ask me to leave early for a “sleepover” I could care less about this girl’s love life! I don’t even want to think about this “sleepover” or who she would be doing at this sleepover.’_

 

“Let me explain—“

 

“No!” Lexa said as she managed to control her frustration and sit back down. “You will get back to work or I will find someone to do your job for you. I do not have time for your games and I encourage you to think long and hard about your priorities.”

 

“Yes Miss Woods.” The defeated worker put her head down as she turned on her heels and headed for the door.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and went back to work.

 

//

 

“WHAT THE HELL O!!!” Clarke came storming into Octavia’s workplace and luckily found the girl standing by the front desk.

 

“Clarke! Keep your voice down!” Octavia warned

 

“NO! I get a text from you saying you can’t make it tonight! You can’t just text that and not reply when I ask why! If this was just you and I then fine! I would understand, but when you PROMISE Aden, that is something I won’t stand for!” Clarke seemed furious, but then her gaze softened “You know not to break your promises to him”

 

“Clarke! I’m sorry! I really tried! I just could not get off early. I asked and believe me, there was no convincing her otherwise.” Octavia pleaded with Clarke to get her to understand.

 

“Fine.” Clarke sighed. She understood the responsibilities of work even if she did not like it. “But you have to tell Aden. He’s outside with Rae, I’ll go get him.”

 

At the moment Clarke left to get Aden, Lexa came walking through the front lobby making a clear path towards Octavia.

 

“I get a call saying that there is an altercation going on in the lobby. Imagine my surprise when I come down here and find out that it was YOU arguing with someone.” Lexa puts her hand on her hips as she stares down the brunette.

 

“AUUUUUNNNTTTTYYY O!!!!!” Aden comes running full speed to Octavia, wrapping himself around her legs.

 

Lexa is caught completely off guard. _‘ADEN? Yep, that is definitely Aden..what the’_ Just then she turns and makes contact with blonde. “Clarke?” She asks before she even realized it left her mouth.

 

“LEXA?” Clarke is standing in front of them caught just as off guard.

 

“Lexa?” Octavia asks. Confused on how her best friend knows her boss.

 

“ADEN!!!” Aden yells since everyone else’s name was acknowledged.

 

“You two know each other?” Octavia asks with her mouth still half open and brows furrowed.

 

Before anyone could answer her question, Aden tugged on her arm to get her attention. “Are you ready for our sweepover tonight?” He asked excitedly. “We got the popcorn and the movies and yous got the candy!”

 

Clarke and Lexa were staring at each other trying to figure what the hell was going on, but turned their attention to the younger boy who started to speak.

 

Octavia seemed to forget her question as she stared into Aden’s excited eyes. Clarke looked towards her son, her heart breaking because she knew what was coming.

Lexa heard Aden’s words and she wanted to slap herself in the face. _‘Of course the sleepover the brunette was talking about had to be an actual sleepover..shit and now she is about to tell him no because of me..’_

Just as Octavia was about to open her mouth, Raven comes into the building.

 

“WOAH!!! Hottie Mc Hottkins? What are you doing here?” Raven made her way to stand next to Clarke.

 

“YOU’RE HOTTIE MC HOTTKINS?” Octavia blurted out staring wide eyed towards her boss. “MY BOSS IS HOTTIE MC HOTTKINS?”

 

“YOUR BOSS?” This seemed to register to Clarke. “YOU’RE COMMANDER ASSHOLE?”

 

Octavia did an actual face palm at this.

 

Lexa, who remained silent through this whole exchange out of confusion and some nerves, turned to Octavia with her signature lifted brow and stare.

 

“Wait..You’re the CEO! SHIT!!!” Now Clarke had her hands covering her eyes as she groaned. “I made you eat Mac and Cheese, I made you jump in puddles…OH MY GOSH! I made you wear a raccoon onesie”

 

All Lexa’s attention was now on the blonde even if everyone else’s attention was on her. “Clarke!” She grabbed the girl’s wrists to move it away from her face to make her blue eyes look into her green. “You did not make me do anything! I loved doing those things with you guys.”

 

Lexa saw something cross the girls face as if she just figured something out. “You …you lied.” Clarke stated as her eyes started to water.

 

Lexa was confused about what the girl was talking about, but then she softened her eyes because she knew exactly what the girl was talking about. She didn’t have time to tell her the truth about her job and she was praying now that the girl would understand.

 

“Clarke…please.. I can explain..” Now Lexa was being cut off just as she had done to Octavia earlier _‘Karma really is a bitch’_

 

“What was this? What were we? Some kind of charity? You thought giving us tickets to a game and hanging out with us would make you seem like a better person? You thought helping us would what? …Be good for publicity.. SHIT! The coffee shop…my job back..that..that was you?” The first tear broke out on cascaded down Clarke’s cheek. Lexa’s heart was breaking looking at this girl hurt because of her.

 

“It’s not like that Clarke! I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to pretend to like me or base your judgments of me on my money. I wanted you to be with me..Lexa woods and not Alexandria Woods CEO of Trikru Co.” Lexa pleaded with the blonde to understand.

 

Clarke just shook her head and ran out of the building before more tears could drop.

 

Aden who still had no clue what the adults were talking about butted in, “Yexa? Are you going to take me for ice cream again?”

 

Lexa had her eyes trained on the door where Clarke had exited. ‘FUCK!’ She was frozen in place, but then Aden’s question made her look at the younger boy. Once again, she was cut off before she could even respond.

 

Raven picked up Aden into her arms, “I’ll buy you ice cream squirt.” She said as she began walking out the door, but only after she sent a glare to “the commander”.

 

“I don’t know half of what is going on right now, but I do know Clarke is hurt. That woman has been through so much and deserves the world. You hurt my best friend. I can deal with a lot of things, but hurting one of my family members is something I can’t deal with.” Octavia began to storm out. She turned around just as she was opening the door. “In case it wasn’t obvious, they are my top priority, I QUIT.”

 

Lexa was still frozen in the same spot. She wanted to move, she wanted to scream, she wanted Clarke, but yet she was mute. That was until she turned her head to see that everyone in the lobby was now staring at her. “GET BACK TO WORK!” She commanded viciously and everyone turned immediately resuming his or her task at hand.

 

Finally, Lexa was able to command her legs to work and ran out the door, but whatever and whoever she was looking for was long gone. She sighed and went back to her office. Her knuckles were white as she held fists to her side. Her jaw was clenched as she thought about the tears rolling off the girl’s cheeks. She decided to try and call Clarke after her meeting to hopefully clear things up.

 

//

 

Clarke sat in her living room with her two best friends after she put Aden down for a nap. They sat there in silence. Her two best friends giving her a moment to collect all her thoughts. They knew by now not to push her to talk if she wasn’t ready. Her phone started vibrating on the coffee table. She reached over and ignored the call. She knew who it was. It was the same person who called eight times already. She was in no mood to talk to her. She once looked forward to seeing those green eyes, but now they just taunted her. How could she be so stupid to easily trust this woman?

 

“I’m an Idiot.” Clarke said out loud.

“No you’re not! Don’t say that.” Octavia moved over to rub circles on her back.

“I shouldn’t have even opened up to anyone. I shouldn’t have let Aden get attached to someone who wasn’t going to stick around. Who needs new people when I got you guys.” Clarke gave a half grin in an attempt to prove she was okay.

 

“Clarke, Listen to me. I do not know this woman the way you know her. I know her to be cold and disconnected. I know her to be commanding and just plain scary, but I noticed a change in the office lately. She has been happier and nicer. Not by much and it was subtle, but it was there. I can assure you, you are the reason for that.” Octavia reasoned.

 

“She’s right, when I first met Lexa I would have never guessed she was this cold hearted Commander that O always talks about. She was stumbling over her words and blushing like an idiot in your presence. Yah, she lied which she shouldn’t have, but you can’t let this close you off again. I know you been hurt before and trust is major with you, but not everyone is him. I’m not taking Lexa’s side, but I do believe there was more between you two than just charity. The major heart eyes you both shot each other were proof enough. “ Raven scooted over to sit on the other side of Clarke, pulling her in for a tight hug.”

 

Clarke shook her head and stood up. “I’m tired, I’m think I’m going to take a nap with my son.” She needed to absorb everything that was being said to her, but right now was not the time. “Thanks guys, for everything. There’s popcorn and snacks if you want to stay and watch T.V.”

 

“We’ll stay Clarke, we aren’t going anywhere.”

 

//

 

Yesterday’s meeting went perfectly even though her mind was not all there. Thankfully she had a great team who she trained well to carry the presentations during times of need. She should be happy about all that was discussed, but she wasn’t. Not when Clarke was still not answering her phone calls. She called, left voicemails, and even texted. She has never gone through so much trouble to get someone to talk to her. Right now, she didn’t know what else to do. So she grabbed her car keys and headed to the coffee shop to see if she could catch her at work. ‘ _It’s hard to ignore someone if they are right in front of you.’_ As she got into her car she decided to try once again. _‘C’mon Clarke! Please pick up, pick up, pick up!!’_ No such luck so she put the car in drive.

 

Lexa nearly ran into three people as she rushed through the doors of the shop.

There were two girls in the front, neither of who was Clarke.

 

“Miss Woods, Pleasure to have you back.” Jaha said as he greeted Lexa with a firm handshake.

 

Lexa was stretching her neck to peer around the area. She didn’t meet Jaha’s eyes when addressing her question, “Is Clarke in the back?”

 

“No, she doesn’t work here anymore.”

 

Lexa snapped her head back, now staring back at the man, “I thought we talked about this?”

 

Jaha held his hands up in defense. “I didn’t fire her. She came in yesterday and said something about not needing anyone’s charity or being in anyone’s debt. She said she quit and left just as quickly as she came.”

 

“No..no..no…Ugh Clarke!” Lexa mumbled as she turned and made her way out of the shop.

 

She had a tug of war with herself over whether or not to show up to Clarke’s apartment. She really really wanted to see Clarke, but she didn’t want to over step on a place that was private. She thought about it and decided against it. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant the soccer game. She still had the text with the time and place of the soccer match. She figured this would be the best option to talk to the girl since both of them would be at the game.

 

//

Lexa didn’t sleep that night. She was too anxious with seeing Clarke. She tried to think of what to say, but she figured preparing something would make it feel rehearsed and she wanted everything said to that girl to be genuine. So she hoped the words would come out correctly when she saw her. She went for her usual morning run, hoping it would calm her nerves. The remaining hour she stood pacing her floor. She was thanking whoever arranged these games for making it a morning game. If the game was an afternoon one, she doesn’t think she would be able to hold it together.

 

As she approached the field she saw an orange team and a green team. All the kids were so tiny running around the field. The game hasn’t started yet, but they were warming up. As she got closer she saw Aden lining up his shot and kicked it straight in the goal. She smiled at the way the little boy’s face lit up. Then she turned her head to the familiar sound of Clarke yelling, “Good Job Aden! Do that in the game.”

 

Lexa gulped down whatever nerves she got and started walking towards the girl. Clarke seemed to have sensed her presence because she turned her head to look at Lexa before Lexa was even close to her. Clarke quickened her steps and folded her arms, meeting Lexa half way.

 

“What are you doing here Lexa?” Clarke asked, not in a harsh way, but in a soft voice that reflected how hurt she still was.

 

“I made a promise. “ Lexa said as she scanned the girl’s face. “I really want to talk to you Clarke, but if you don’t want to then I respect that and will watch from the other side. Please Clarke give me a chance.”

 

Lexa’s legs were almost knocked over as little bundle came and clasped his little arms around her.

 

“Yexa!! You came!!! You came to watch me win?” Aden asked as he peered up at Lexa.

 

“I told you I would be here so go out there and have fun!” she ruffled his hair and Aden took off to the field.

 

Clarke who still hadn’t said anything just stared at the interaction.

“Thanks for keeping your promise.” She said as she still stared at her son running.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Lexa said as she too watched Aden. She turned her head to look at Clarke again. “There’s still ten minutes before the game starts, do you want to take a walk to talk” Lexa basically pleaded. Honestly she just wanted to get down on both knees and beg the girl to say yes.

 

“Everything okay here?” Raven said as she put her arm around Clarke and gave Lexa a glare.

 

“Yeah Rae Thanks. We are just going to go for a walk to talk. Keep an eye on Aden for me and tell Octavia to stop staring over here, she’s kind of freaking me out.” Clarke said as she motioned to the younger brunette who pretended to look away when the three girls looked in her direction.

 

Lexa wanted to smile so badly. Clarke has taken up her offer to talk. She tried really hard to keep the smile off her face to not give the blonde the impression that she was being smug.

 

They walked for about a minute in silence. Lexa trying to put her thoughts together and gain some courage to put her words into a sentence.

 

“Clarke. I don’t think of you as a charity case. There was not one moment that I ever thought that. I wish I could go back and tell you who I was from the moment we met, but a part of me also doesn’t wish it because would we be as close as we are if I did? I never meant to hurt you.” Lexa’s thoughts were in overdrive. She felt like she was rambling and her sentences may not have made much sense together, but they were how she was feeling.

 

“But you did Lexa. I don’t care whether you are a financer or the CEO, heck I don’t care if you work at a shoe shop or have a job at all. I just thought that you would be honest with me. I told you about my life and I thought you told me about yours. Was it all a lie? “

 

“No Clarke! Everything I told you was the truth except for my job title. I’m still the same person that you hung out with these past months. I promise you, I would never hurt you intentionally. My initial thoughts of telling you I was a financer weren’t to hurt you, but I guess it was to protect me. When people hear that I am a CEO they have these expectations of me or treat me nice just because they see me as higher up.”

 

“I guess that makes sense, but that doesn’t make it right.” And Clarke did understand. Raven was right, she was just hurt from all that happened in her past that she took it out on Lexa. The woman did lie and it hurt to know that, but she had a real reason.

 

“No it doesn’t, but I’m going to do everything I can to make it up to you.”

Lexa bent down and picked a little purple flower that she spotted next to her feet. “Will you have dinner with me?” She asked as she offered Clarke the flower.

Clarke smiled at the gesture, but her smile soon fell as her thoughts/insecurities caught up with her.

 

“I don’t know Lexa. We are from two different worlds. You come from caviar and Lobster and I come from Mac and Cheese and Ramen. You come from fancy parties and pretty dresses. I guess what I’m saying is this is your opportunity to walk away. You’re going to wake up one day and realize we can’t compete with your lifestyle.”

 

“That right there is the reason I didn’t tell you who I was. You are treating me differently already. So quit it right now okay? You thought I was here for some kind of charity publicity thing, but I want to prove to you that I am here for you and Aden in anyway that you will have me. Have dinner with me?” Lexa said as her eyes locked onto blue. She took the opportunity to grab the girls two hands in hers and once again it made her arms all tingly. “Please Clarke.”

 

Clarke let out a breath before replying, “Okay Lexa, I’ll have dinner with you. Just..no more lies”

 

Lexa could not hold back any longer. A huge toothy smile spread across her face and she fist pumped the air. “YES!!” She yelled. She must have looked like a huge dork, but she didn’t care. This beautiful woman agreed to have dinner with her.

 

Clarke’s giggling at her brought her back to reality. “C’mon Lexa, Let’s go watch my son play some soccer.” Clarke’s fingers intertwined with Lexa’s as they made their way back to the bleachers. Lexa didn’t even feel her feet moving, she was pretty sure she was just floating on a cloud as she passed everyone.

 

Octavia and Raven were staring at them as they took their seat.

“So I’m assuming everything is okay?” Raven smirked.

“Yah Rae. Everything is okay.” Clarke replied with a smile.

“So uhm listen Miss Woods, I know I quit earlier, but that was me being caught up in the moment and thinking this would end very differently and you see I didn’t..” Octavia was cut off yet again, but this time in her favor.

“Octavia, you can report back to work on Monday.” Lexa stated with a small grin.

“Phew! Okay! Thank you Lexa! Uh I mean..Miss Woods?..So wait, how often do you do that fist pump thing because that was priceless!”

Lexa just shot the girl a glare and everyone started bursting out in laughter. The blonde gave her hand a squeeze and even Lexa softened up with a grin.

 

“So when is Lincoln coming O?” Clarke asked after their laughter died down.

“Oh uhm he is actually headed this way right now. Shit..” Octavia went wide-eyed.

 

“Lincoln!!!?” Lexa said shocked!

 

“Lexa? What the hell are you doing at a soccer game for four year olds?” Lincoln asked.

 

“Okay okay. I think it is about time to clear this up. Lexa is that girl I was telling you that has been spending time with Clarke. The one she spilled coffee on.” Lincoln’s jaw went slack as he took in what he heard. “I know believe me I was just as shocked.”

A confused Lexa spoke up, “That explains why I am here, but why are you here Lincoln?”

 

“You two know each other” Clarke asked.

 

“Lexa is my cousin,” Lincoln said as he scratched the back of his neck. He then faced Lexa. “Lexa, this is my girlfriend Octavia.”

 

“Surprise!” Octavia nervously chuckled.

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone!” Lexa said still dumbfounded.

“Well you never asked.” Lincoln offered shyly.

“Yah and I wasn’t about to come up to you and say hey Miss Woods, I’m dating your cousin. Which by the way freaked me out a bit when I found out. I didn’t need you hating me for dating him, besides you and Clarke are dating so we are even.”

 

“WE AREN”T DATING!” Both girls said at the same time as the crimson color flashed over their cheeks.

 

“WOAH! HOW FUCKING SMALL IS THIS WORLD” Raven blurted out and began laughing.

 

Everyone just chuckled at the huge coincidence this turned out to be. The whistle blew signifying the start of the game.

 

Aden looked up and gave a huge grin with thumbs up. The whole group then returned the gesture.

 

The game was not interesting in a competitive aspect, but it was entertaining. They were four year olds after all so they saw a few kids chase around a dragonfly while others tripped over shoelaces. There were a couple kids who seemed to understand the purpose of the game and one of them was Aden. He zoomed through the other kids and kicked the ball towards the goal. The first two times he missed, but on his third try it went straight in. Everyone jumped up and cheered.

“THAT’S MY KID!!!” Clarke screamed.

Which was no surprise because the mothers were always the one’s who cheered on their child, but the biggest surprise was that the loudest voice cheering was Lexa. She was screaming and jumping up and down grabbing onto Lincoln. “Did you see that Lincoln? He scored!”

 

Octavia and Raven exchanged looks and an equal smirk at Clarke’s and Lexa’s screaming. You would think they were at a professional soccer game instead of a four year old’s with their excitement.

 

This carried on throughout the entire game. At the End the green team (Aden’s) won. Aden came running up to them after the game. “YEXA! YEXA! Did you see me?” He smiled up at her.

 

“I did! You were amazing! I use to play soccer and I think you are waaaay better than I ever was!” She smiled down at him.

 

His eyes shot up at this new information. “You use to play soccer? C’mon yet’s play!” He pulled her onto the field.

 

The families seemed to have dispersed out. Even Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven said their goodbyes.

 

Clarke was left there watching as Lexa and Aden were still playing on the field. Lexa was being the goalie and Aden tried to score. Lexa would exaggerate her trying to save the ball by throwing herself on the floor to stop it. Aden was all smiles and giggles. Clarke matched his smile on the sideline. Soon she got up and joined the pair. Clarke and Lexa would try to defend the goal as Aden made his way around them. Then Clarke would try to score, but Lexa was too fast, stealing the ball from her. The three of them played soccer until they were tired out.

 

After soccer, Lexa finally took Aden for that Ice cream she owed him from when the Arkers beat the Grounders. Lexa didn’t know how this day would end, but she did know this was way better than anything she could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter the two ladies go to dinner!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Lexa showed up to Aden's game and the two women talked it out, ending with Clarke agreeing to dinner.  
> This chapter: It's date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long, so tried to write this up today. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy your weekend! Thanks once again for the comments and Kudos. I loved reading your comments and tried to write them into this chapter.

Lexa was pacing back and forth in her office. Tonight she was taking Clarke out to dinner. She was nervous and just about panicking. Lexa did not know where to take the girl. She wanted her to feel special. She wanted to treat her like the princess she was. This was her moment to wow her, but how? She thought coming into work on a Sunday would help her get her mind off of the date to give her time to relax, but nope. It was making her more anxious by the minute.

“Ontari!”

Since her desk is right outside of the CEO’s office, Ontari comes quickly through the door, “Yes, Miss Woods?”

“What would you say is the perfect date?”

“Uhm..September 5th?” Ontari answered because obviously her boss was not asking her for dating advice. She probably had to schedule an appointment or something.

Lexa just shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Leave.” She said as she shooed the girl out.

“Well that was no help!” Lexa growled as she became frustrated with herself.

She started hitting her head on the table very unprofessionally.

“You can stop pouting I’m here to help!”.

Lexa looked up to see the one and only Anya standing in front her desk with a smirk on her face.

“Help me with what?” Lexa groaned

“Your date!”

“Wha—How did you know?”

“Well I did come in here and you’re banging your head on your desk, but I guess better I walk in to you banging your head on your desk instead of someone. So my eyes thank you. Oh and Lincoln called and told me all about the soccer game.” She said with an amused smile.

“Ugh Lincoln! Wait did you know he had a girlfriend?” Lexa asked.

“Well duh. He has been way too giddy lately to not have one, you two are completely obvious when you’re hung up on a girl. But, I didn’t know his girlfriend worked for you so that was something new.”

“Yah It’s crazy. Octavia is my worker who is also dating my cousin who is best friends with the girl I want to be dating, next thing you know you’re going to tell me you’re dating Raven!”

“Wha—What?!? Me and Raven?”

“Relax. I was kidding, but wouldn’t that be crazy!”

“Hahahaha Yah…Crazy. SO hey back on track! What do you have planned for tonight?”

“Dinner. With Clarke.”

“No Shit Sherlock. I meant what kind of dinner plans do you have?”

“I don’t know” Lexa whined and she never whined. “This needs to be perfect.”

“Do I get a limo to pick her up? Maybe a helicopter? Maybe she’s more of a motorcycle type? Should we leave the country for a day and eat at a different restaurant? Do I get someone to play the violin with our dinner or maybe I can invite Beyoncé over?

“Woah Slow down!”

“You don’t get it Anya! I want to impress her, but I just don’t know how. She deserves the best!”

 

“Well by what you tell me about her she seems more like a Selena Gomez kind of fan and secondly you just need to relax so that we can think this through to properly prepare for…” Anya looked over at her cousin who was currently on the phone tapping her foot away. “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting Gomez’ manager on the line to see how soon she can fly out here” Lexa said, as it was obvious. She jumped up to her feet when the line was picked up. “Oh Hello! Yes! This is Alexandria Woods, I wanted to know how soon can Miss Gomez…” Lexa never got to finish her sentence because Anya was ripping the phone out of her hand and hanging up.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ANYA!”

Anya grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her. “Calm down NOW! Geesh woman! Get yourself together! You are the CEO of a major fucking company and here you are failing to plan your own date!” “You spent a couple months with this woman. Stop freaking out! She liked you even before she found out you were rich so it doesn’t hurt to go simple. Just go to dinner at a nice restaurant and play it by ear.”

 

“Dinner at a nice restaurant …I can do that. In the Country?”

“Yes!” Anya replied.

“In the state?”

“Yes! In the same town. Something close.”

“Okay okay that’s a plan. That I can work with. Phew I can relax a little now. Thanks Anya.”

“It’ll be fine Lex! What’s the worse that could happen? You take her to some place she hates? Well actually that’s better than taking her to a place where they serve her a dish that she is allergic too and your first date ends up with her in a hospital or dead. Now that would be bad.” Anya chuckled jokingly, but Lexa eyes widened before she sprinted out of the office.

 

“LEXA!! LEXA!!!! I WAS JOKING” Anya tried to call after her.

 

Alexandria Woods, the once stoic commander of the workplace, was now sprinting through the building yelling for Octavia.

 

She spotted Octavia in the copy room and barged in shutting the door. Octavia’s eyes bulged out of her head and she unconsciously took a step back. No one messes with Miss Woods at work. When she heard the commander was looking for her she tried to hide in the copy room as she thought of all the things she would be getting in trouble for. She hasn’t done anything that would cause her to look for her so she was slightly panicking.

 

“Miss Woods?”

Lexa was trying to control her breathing after running, quite literally, every floor of the huge building.

 

“What is Clarke’s favorite food? More importantly is she allergic to anything?” Lexa blurted out at the woman.

 

Octavia visibly relaxed at the fact that this was not about her. She then proceeded to cross her arms and had an amused smirk plastered on her face.

“Well Miss Woods, I was under the impression that work is work and I am not suppose to interact with you as someone who is Lincolns cousin or dating Clarke? I am supposed to treat you as my boss and you said I am expected to be treated as an employee and nothing more. So for that reason: Who is this Clarke you speak of?”

 

“OCTAVIA!” Lexa growled. But then her shoulders fell and her eyes became soft. “Please, I can’t screw this up.”

 

Octavia could not believe her eyes. She went from stoic commander to a puppy in a matter of seconds. The woman was obviously distressed. Clarke was no better she was calling her every five minutes asking her what she should wear, whether she should cancel since she has nothing to wear, etc.

 

Octavia let out a sigh and decided to help the woman out. She took a seat on one of the boxes and Lexa did the same.

“You don’t have to worry, Clarke eats just about anything, but her favorite food is Italian. No allergies, there was this one time in the fifth grade when she broke out in hives, but no incidences since then.”

 

Lexa couldn’t resist smiling. “Italian” She loved learning new things about Clarke. It always fascinated her the many different sides to the woman.

 

“Yep. And you have nothing to worry about. I see the way she looks at you. She let you in and that means everything. You’re different for her, you got through all those barriers she put up, with ease. “

 

Lexa just nodded because she didn’t know what to say.

 

“Have fun tonight! I know I will! I have a sleepover!”

Octavia started to skip to the door.

“Oh with Aden? You two have fun!” Lexa smiled.

Octavia looked over her shoulder at her boss. “Nope with Lincoln and believe me …we will.” She shot Lexa a wink and started chuckling as she walked out the door.

Lexa just shook her head not wanting to think about their sleepover.

 

She decided to leave for the day to prepare for her date. She was finally getting a chance with the woman she was pining over for a couple months now and she couldn’t have been anymore giddy. She knew the best Italian restaurant in town required at least a year in advance reservation, but that was for most people and Alexandria Woods was not most people. She called them up and asked for the nicest table in the place. She made the reservation for an early dinner in case Clarke worked the next day.

The rest of her day was dragging on. She checked her watch every five minutes in hope that it would be six o clock.

 

//

Clarke was a nervous wreck. She hasn’t been on a date since Finn and now she was going on a date with someone way out of her league. A single mother going on a date with THE youngest CEO. She wanted to call to cancel because she didn’t think she could do it, but then she thought about those green eyes and she instantly calmed. When she is with Lexa she feels safe, she feels comfortable and she feels happy. There was just something about her that made her entire body feel euphoric. She loved the way Lexa interacted with her son, she loved when she would crinkle her nose then sticks her tongue out at Clarke when she would tease her, she loved the way she laughed at the randomest things. She loved the way she was a really big child when no one else was around, but turned into this serious person around others. Everything about the brunette captivated her and she knew she would regret it if she canceled.

 

She had nothing to wear. Nothing measured up to Lexa’s wardrobe. She didn’t even know where they were going for dinner, but she knew it was going to be fancy. She just knew because c’mon it was Alexandria Woods taking her out. So after about 20 texts to Octavia and Raven they were finally helpful in telling her to see Maya. She was Jasper’s girlfriend and also a student in design school. Maya came over and with a navy blue fabric that she said made her eyes pop. Maya was a miracle worker. In two hours she managed to make the most beautiful dress. She repeatedly thanked Maya before she left. Raven showed up earlier so Clarke could get ready.

 

There was a light knock on the door.

“I got it! I got it!” Aden said as he ran to the door.

“WAIT ADEN!” Raven yelled. “You know the rules, we need to check the peep hole first.”

Raven looked through the hole and saw a very nervous looking Lexa. She was bouncing back and forth between two legs. It also looked like she was giving herself a pep talk and Raven just had to laugh at the sight. “Okay Kid all clear.” Raven unlocked the latch so Aden could open the door.

“YEXA!” Aden yelled as he saw her. “Do you need to pee?”

“What no!” Lexa said confused but still smiling at the little boy.

“Then why are you doing the potty dance?” He asked just as confused.

Lexa didn’t even realize that she looked as nervous as she felt. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“Come on in, Clarke is probably still getting ready. “ Raven said as she opened the door wider.

“Thanks Raven” Lexa said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch holding sunflowers in her hand. She was wearing a long sleek black dress, which showcased her muscular back. Her hair was down and flowing over one of her shoulders. The straps of the dress were made out of what looked like diamonds and it wouldn’t have been a surprise if they were real.

 

Aden came up to Lexa and stood in front of where she was sitting. He looked at her in the eye and folded his arms.

“What are your in—in—intel- intent—“He turned around to look at Raven who was holding in her laugh. “Aunty Rae, What was it again? Me forgot.”

 

“Intentions.” Raven said with her amused smile.

 

He then turned back to Lexa who was sitting there not knowing what was going on. “What are your intentions with my mommy?”

Lexa was taken a back by the question, but she chuckled because she knew the little boy probably didn’t know what he was even asking. By the way Raven was laughing she knew it was her who put him up to it.

“My intentions are to take your mommy to dinner and put a smile on that pretty face of hers.”

Aden beamed up at her. “Okay” Is all he said before he ran to sit back on Raven’s lap. “Good job kid.” Raven said as she gave him a high five.

 

Lexa was laughing at the two who were bickering about which Pokémon was the best when her breath hitched. There, coming out of her bedroom door was what looked like a goddess. Clarke came out in a long spaghetti strap dress with a plunging neckline. It hugged her in all the right places. The eyeliner along with the dress made her eyes seem even bluer, if that was even possible. Her golden hair flowed loosely over her shoulder. Lexa couldn’t even blink.

 

Clarke seemed to be just as entranced as Lexa was. They took in one another, forgetting that other people were near by.

 

“You yook Bwutiful mommy!” Aden said when he saw his mom.

Clarke smiled down and placed a kiss on her son’s head. “Thanks baby.”

“You look stunning Lexa.” Clarke said as she found Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa blushed. “So do you Clarke. I didn’t think you could get more beautiful and you prove me wrong everyday.” She handed Clarke the sunflowers. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl.”

The crimson color coated both girls’ cheeks.

 

Raven cleared her throat. “As much as I enjoy all of this – S-E-X-U-A-L” she spelled out since Aden was in the room, “tension, in the room, please go to dinner and make your heart eyes elsewhere.”

 

“What is this heart eyes everyone keeps mentioning?” Lexa mumbled.

“Okay Okay we are leaving, thanks again Raven for watching Aden.”

 

“Yah yah me and the kid will have fun tonight. Been a while since we got this whole place to ourselves!”

 

Clarke’s eyes grew three times bigger at this realization. “NO sweets for dinner and yes that means cookies and cupcakes not just candy! NO using the stove..either of you. NO horror movies and No and I mean absolutely NO science experiments! Or anything else that has the possibility of an explosion.” Clarke stated firmly.

 

Lexa found this scene amusing. She did not know what kind of babysitter Raven was, but she could tell they had fun in the past and may have done things that gave Clarke stress. Raven was a little intense, but she could tell how much she loved Clarke and Aden and how much they loved her. When Lexa was around them she was just surrounded by so much love that it was crazy.

 

“But, but that’s no fun…” Raven started to say.

Clarke held up her hand to silence her. “Understood? Don’t make me call Octavia! If she has to come over because you interrupted her date night with Lincoln she will be furious.”

“Yes MOM!”

“Yes Mommy” They both said in unison.

 

Lexa chuckled and held her arm out to Clarke. “Shall we?” She said as they made their way to the door.

 

“Wait! Wait!” Aden yelled as he ran up to them and hugged onto Clarke’s legs. “Why can’t I come?” He asked as with his puppy dog eyes looking up at them.

 

Lexa’s heart broke at the sight. She was just about to tell him that he could come, but Clarke knelt down and started speaking. “Don’t worry baby, you will have fun with Aunty Rae okay? We are going to go do some grown up stuff and I promise when we come back we can play whatever you want! Deal?”

“Yexa too?” He asked unsure.

Clarke looked at Lexa for her response. Lexa nodded.

“Yes, Lexa too” Clarke smiled at him and kissed his cheeks.

“Okay, deal!” He said.

“C’mon kid we will have a blast. We can prank call uncle Bellamy until he screams” Raven said scooping the boy up. He just giggled in response.

 

“Bye Guys!” Raven waved as they opened the door. “Don’t do anything that I would do” She winked.

 

The two girls walked outside to the parking lot where Lexa’s car was.

“Phew. I was a little worried you would show up in a helicopter on the apartment roof or something,” Clarke laughed jokingly.

“Hahahhahahaha Whaaaaat? Pshhh that’s ridiculous. Ha ha” Lexa said as she was thanking the heavens right now that she decided to dump that plan, well really she had Anya to thank.

Lexa opened the car door to let Clarke in.

“Thank you” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa smiled a full toothy smile. She couldn’t help it. She was completely and 100 % happy in this moment even with her nerves.

 

They pulled up to the restaurant and Lexa’s nerves got the best of her. She could barely talk in the car and now her hands were shaking as she ran to Clarke’s door to open it. “I heard you like Italian. I heard this place has the best Italian food!”Lexa said as they opened the door to the entrance. Clarke inhaled sharply. The place was exquisite. It may not have looked like much on the outside, but once inside the place was huge. Everything from the floor up looked expensive.

“Miss Woods, your table awaits.” Said the host. They made their way to the second floor where they were seated next to a window. Clarke felt a little out of place. She never has been on such a fancy date before and now her nerves were getting the best of her. She tried telling herself to calm down, but every time she looked at the beautiful girl across from her, her heartbeat picked up. Little did she know Lexa was struggling with the same thing.

“This place is lovely.” Clarke spoke, seeming to control her nerves better than the other woman.

Lexa grinned and started to gulp down the water in front of her. She felt like it was a thousand degrees in the restaurant. She was never this nervous before and that thought made her even more nervous. She started sweating and laughing nervously at what Clarke was saying.

“How was work today?” Clarke tried again.

“uh work..yah..” _What do I do for work again?_ Lexa asked herself because she lost all functioning of her brain. _Breathe Lexa! Stop acting like a fool!_ “It went well. I sat in on a few meetings, made a few deals.” She once again chuckled nervously and gulped down more water.

 

The waiter brought some red wine to their table and took their order. They both decided to try the spaghetti, which the other customers seemed to be raving about.

 

“You know, I’m glad you didn’t go overboard with this date. I was a little nervous at first, and yah this place is a lot fancy, but I’m glad we can have a simple and quiet dinner.” Clarke said with a genuine smile.

“Me too” Lexa smiled back, but then over Clarke’s shoulder she saw the violinist she hired making her way over to them.

Clarke’s phone beeped with a message from Raven. As Clarke Checked it, Lexa glared at the violinist and started shaking her head to convey the message to leave. She started waving the girl off. The violinist seemed confused at first but then her eyebrows shot up in understanding and left. Lexa let out a sigh of relief.

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa. “Everything okay?” concern evident in her voice.

“Uh y-yeah. There was just a fly,” she said as she pretended to swat a few more times in the air.

 

Their conversation carried on with Clarke talking about a few of the rude customers she had at work and she went into her worries about what Raven and Aden were up to. She talked about the last time Raven babysat she came home to the kitchen covered in ketchup because they decided to make an exploding volcano. Lexa was completely mesmerized by Clarke. Everything about her! She could listen to her talk forever. They both had their eyes locked on each other. Lexa was so lost in the girl’s eyes that when her phone started ringing it scared the crap out of her causing her to kick her foot forward sending it straight into Clarke. Clarke let out a yelp from the sudden kick.

“I’m so sorry Clarke” Lexa said as she shot up and reached for the other girls hand in an apology, but as she reached her hand hit glasses of wine causing it to spill on the blonde. Another yelp from the blonde was heard as she was now covered in red wine. Lexa’s eyes bulged out of her head. “SORRY SORRY SORRY” she repeatedly said as she shot up off her seat to hurrily get to Clarke’s side, but as she left her seat in such a rush, she did not see the waiter behind her who was carrying their plates of food. She collided with him causing plates of spaghetti tumbling into her. Her mouth gaped open at how quickly she ruined the night. She stood there covered in tomato sauce and noodles while her date was soaked in red wine. She wanted to run away and hide under a rock, but then she heard the sweetest sound. Clarke was laughing. Why was she laughing? Lexa chanced looking up at her and saw that the girl was looking back at her with her hands over her mouth trying to contain her laughter. Lexa doesn’t know why, but she started laughing as well. They both looked ridiculous covered in their meals laughing. The waiter ran off to go get cloths, while Lexa took a seat. She was still laughing as she spoke, “I’m sorry Clarke, I wanted tonight to be perfect.”

 

“Lexa” Clarke put her hand on top of the brunette’s. “It’s okay. If you know me, then you know by now this is pretty much the story of my life, nothing goes as planned.” She chuckled. “Besides, the date is perfect, not because of where we eat or what we do, but because I’m here with you.”

Lexa’s mouth hit the floor. Seriously I do not deserve a woman like Clarke. She just understands everything and man, was she smooth without even trying.

“You continue to surprise me Clarke Griffin.” Lexa said in admiration.

Lexa looked down at the girl’s dress, which was completely stained, “I ruined your dress.” She said apologetically.

“Well that’s what dry cleaning is for” Clarke replied with a smile.

Lexa beamed up at her grabbing her hand and leading her away from her seat. “C’mon Let’s go get cleaned up.”

 

They walked outside right as Lexa’s car was being driven away by a tow truck. She face palmed. Seriously! She was so excited about dinner that she didn’t realize she parked in a no parking zone. She let out a huge groan.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and moved it away from the girl’s eyes. “Hey, It’s a nice night tonight, Let’s just walk okay” and Clarke gave her an award-winning smile.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile back. Okay, but can you hold this for me while we walk. Lexa pulled her hand out of her pocket to give Clarke what was in it. Clarke held out her hand and lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s palm unclenching her fist to reveal absolutely nothing, instead Lexa intertwined their fingers as she sported a huge smirk.

“Thanks” Lexa said as she winked at Clarke.

Clarke just laughed harder, “Smooth Commander”

“My apartment is around the block, we can go there to change.” Lexa said while walking hand in hand with Clarke.

“You know if I didn’t know any better I would say this was your plan all along just to get me to your place or better yet it was some kind of revenge scheme to get me back for your coffee stained clothes.”

Lexa whipped around to the girl to tell her it wasn’t anything like that she didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but when she turned she saw the playful grin on the girls face and knew she was just teasing.

On the way to the apartment they passed a food truck that sold burgers and fries. Lexa looked over at Clarke, “I know it isn’t much, but I still would like to buy you dinner” she said as she pointed to the food truck.

 

“I’m honored” Clarke said as she curtsied earning a chuckle from Lexa.

 

They bought a burger and milkshakes and started eating them on the way to Lexa’s apartment.

 

“Oh My GOSH!” Both women moaned out as they took the first bite of their burger. “mmmmmm” as they continued to chew.

 

“This is the best burger ever!” Lexa said.

Clarke agreed. “I think we struck gold”

 

They made their way up to the penthouse floor of the apartment complex. The apartment complex itself screamed luxury, but as they made their way to Lexa’s floor Clarke was in awe. The entire floor was the woman’s. It had a living room that was bigger than Clarke’s entire apartment. The kitchen looked like it came straight out of those fancy-cooking magazines and there was even a staircase leading to another floor where the bedrooms were.

 

Lexa grabbed sweat pants and a shirt for both of them. She gave Clarke a towel and pointed to one of the bathrooms she could take a shower in. Lexa then went to her room to take a shower as well. As soon as she heard Clarke’s shower start she sprinted to get cleaned up and changed all under five minutes. She had an idea on the kind of date Clarke would probably like. She was glad for her clumsiness because it allowed the date to be amazing. From the holding hands walk to the out of this world burgers and now she never wanted this night to end. She gathered up the supplies she needed and made her way out the door.

 

 

Clarke came out of the bathroom just as Lexa made her way into the living room. She stopped in her tracks because there was something about the blonde wearing her clothes that made her stomach flip flop and sent warmth throughout her body. Even in sweat pants and a shirt the woman was beautiful.

 

“Where’d you run off to?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Come with me and find out” Lexa held her hand out for Clarke.

Clarke brought her hand to her chin to pretend to contemplate. Lexa sent her a glare causing her to chuckle and take her hand.

 

They made it to the roof where Lexa had made a fort. Yes a fort. She remembers the last time she hung out with Aden and Clarke, Aden asked Lexa to make him a fort, but she never made one. Clarke came to the rescue and created one, telling Lexa there is no way one can mess up a fort and that she could make the next one. Tonight Lexa got that chance. Lexa’s fort was made with various blankets being held up by a tall lamp and other various things. The tops of the fort were made with a sheer curtain so you could lookup and still see the night sky. On the ground was a very soft down comforter. The expensive kind that felt like you were lying on a cloud. There were Christmas lights dangling from the outside.

 

Clarke took in the sight and felt her eyes tear up. It was honestly the cutest thing anyone has done for her. She grabbed Lexa and held her in a bone-crushing hug. Lexa held her just as tightly. They went into the fort and cuddled close to each other as they looked upon the stars. Lexa told Clarke about the different star constellations and facts about space. They lay their talking about anything and everything. Suddenly, Lexa’s phone started buzzing, but not from a phone call. It was her alarm.

“Do you have to be somewhere?” Clarke asked noticing the alarm.

“Nope. There’s no place else I rather be.” She said as she looked at Clarke. “Actually” she blushed with her next statement. “I kind of adopted your Sunday dance tradition and that was my reminder.”

Clarke let out a wholehearted laugh. This night was filled with Clarke’s laughter and smiles and Lexa was drowning in happiness.

“May I have this dance?” Lexa said as she stood up and once again held her hand out.

“It would be my pleasure” Clarke took hold of the girls hand as the brunette pulled her in, hands wrapping around the girls waist. Lexa pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked the music on. Her and Clarke danced on the rooftop under the stars as Lexa twirled her around and around in circles. The song ended and Lexa dipped Clarke. As she was bringing Clarke back up, their eyes found each other. They both had stupid grins plastered on their face. Lexa couldn’t help it. Her eyes glanced down at the other woman’s lips. Before either of them realized what was happening their lips were latched together. It was painfully slow, but beautiful all at once. Lexa swiped the bottom of Clarke’s lip for permission to gain access, which the Blonde willingly allowed. They deepened the kiss, as their bodies seemed to mold into one. They pulled apart, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Lexa knew from that moment that there was nothing better in this world than kissing Clarke. She was addicted. If the need for Oxygen weren’t so dire, she would have never stopped kissing her. They rested their foreheads together as Lexa swiped a strand of blonde hair out of the girls face before planting a chaste kiss on the girl’s lips.

 

“Now that was a great ending to the week and an even better beginning.” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa in for another kiss.

And Lexa couldn’t have agreed more. They went back under their fort and cuddled until both girls’ breathing evened out. Their arms tangled around one another as they held on with no sign of letting go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Clarke and Lexa went on a date that did not go as planned, but turned out even better
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Lexa and Aden spend the day together. Can Lexa handle a 4 year old?

Lexa woke up to the sun hitting her face. She let out the loudest groan when she realized it woke her up from her dream. Her dream of Clarke and her dancing. Of Clarke falling asleep in her arms. As soon as her Groan left her mouth she heard someone Yelp and a huge thud. She jumped up at the noise and realized, it wasn’t a dream. She was not dreaming and Clarke was actually with her. Clarke who had gotten so startled by Lexa that she fell off the bed that they moved to in the middle of the night. Lexa’s eyes bulged out of her head as she realized she disturbed the girl’s sleep.

 

“I’m sooooo sorry! I’m sooo sorry Clarke!” Lexa said as she ran to the side of the bed and picked the girl up easily. Clarke was still in her sleepy daze, but started chuckling at Lexa’s reaction. Lexa held her bridal style and was peppering her face with kisses.

 

Lexa finally set the girl down carefully on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. “Okay backs to sleep…Let’s try this again.” Lexa closed her eyes to try to redo the last five minutes.

 

“Do you always wake up like that? “ Clarke joked referring to Lexa’s angry groan.

 

Lexa opened one eye to look at the girl who was looking at her with an amused smile. “Clarke, close your eyes, this is all a dream.”

 

Clarke didn’t move. She lay on her side with her hand propping her head up. “Well if this is a dream, then I don’t want to wake up.” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa’s cheek.

 

Lexa smiled, still with her eyes closed.

 

Clarke’s phone started ringing, but the blonde did not move. Lexa now opened here eyes to meet blue.

“Aren’t you going to get that.” Lexa said smiling at Clarke.

“Do I have to?” Clarke groaned.

Lexa grabbed the phone to look at the screen, “Maybe you shouldn’t.. Clarke..Why is “UGHHHHH!” calling you?”

“CRAP!” She cursed as she grabbed the phone out of Lexa’s hand.

 

“Hello?”

“Sorry Sir, but I’m not scheduled for today?”

“No sir, but I didn’t think—yes sir, okay sir… sorry sir.”

 

Clarke ended the call and sat at the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

Lexa got up and sat next to her.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry I just need a minute to think.”

“About what?”

“My stupid boss changed the schedule in the middle of the week so I didn’t know I work today. I start in an hour, but today is Aden’s short day at daycare. I was suppose to pick him up at 10. Everyone is already at work and I don’t have time to call all the possibilities so I am trying to think who would be the most available. Wait a minute…speaking of work…aren’t you suppose to be getting ready for work?”

 

“My meeting isn’t until noon so I would have much rather spent my morning with you. Besides I’m the boss so how much trouble could I get into right?” Lexa smirked and placed a kiss on Clarke’s forehead.

 

“I’m soo sorry Lex” Clarkes hands were again brought up to hide her face. “I ruined our morning and now I have to go a sort this out.” She brought her hands away from her face and stood up, but she still looked anywhere but those green eyes. “Thank you again for being a wonderful date.”

 

Lexa sat there looking confused at the girl. Why would she think that she ruined her morning? Doesn’t she know just one minute in her presence is better than nothing! She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she only now remembered the reason for the blonde’s stress.

 

She grabbed Clarke’s hand as the girl turned to leave. “Hey, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. And I could pick Aden up, you know, if you’d let me.” Lexa stuttered on the last part because she could pick Aden up, she loved Aden, but she didn’t know if Clarke trusted her enough to take care of her son, she understood if she didn’t.

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa as her eyes softened. “I appreciate the offer Lexa, but I wouldn’t have you do that, you have that meeting and I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

 

“I’m in charge of the meeting so like I said, what I say goes.” She smiled but then that smile faltered, “but I understand if you don’t trust me just yet.”

 

Clarke stood up and took Lexa’s hands in hers, “of course I trust you Lexa. Are you really sure about this?”

 

“Of course Clarke! Who wouldn’t want to spend the day with that cute kid.” She chuckled.

 

“Thank you Lexa! This means so much to me and I owe you majorly. I’ll run home to get Aden’s bags together and bring it back here and I’ll call the day care to let them know you will pick him up”

 

“Anything for you Clarke.” _Oh shoot. Did I just say that out loud?_ By the look of Clarke’s red cheeks she did. Lexa cleared her throat, “I will drive you,” she said as she stood up to get changed.

 

//

 

That is how Lexa found herself being handed an Elmo backpack filled with who knows what and the key to Clarke’s apartment in case she needed more of Aden’s stuff or if she felt more comfortable watching him there.

“Here is a list of emergency contacts in case something comes up. Do not hesitate to call me. I’ll sneak my phone in my pocket and will do my best to answer. Aden isn’t allergic to anything so don’t worry about that and you have my permission to put him in timeout if he is naughty. Now’s your chance to back out Lexa..” Clarke said nervously.

 

“I’m all in Clarke.” And Lexa may or may not have just been talking about today.

“Okaaay” Clarke said not quite believing it and a little nervous that Lexa may run if today does not go well. “I am suppose to finish at 8 tonight, if you get tired just call me and I will leave right then and there got it?”

 

“Clarke, stop worrying, I so got this! How hard could watching Aden be?” Lexa said jokingly, but Clarke looked even more worried now.

 

“You’re an angel you know that.” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa’s cheek, which warmed up at the contact and had her smiling from ear to ear.

 

//

_‘Why did I agree to this?’_ I never watched a kid before. What if he doesn’t even want to spend the day with me? What if he hates me because I’m boring?

 

Okay now that Lexa was parked outside of Aden’s daycare she was beginning to be a little nervous. She walked up to the gate and into the door. All her nerves washed away when Aden spotted her and smiled so bright.

“YEXA!” He said running towards her. She would never get tired of the way the little boy always greeted her.

“Hey munchkin.” She crouched down to his level to give him a proper hug.

“What are you doing here? Are you picking me up?” he squealed excitedly.

“I sure am. Are you okay with spending the day with me?”

“Yuhuh!” He smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her over to a little girl and boy.

“Guys! Guys! This is my Yexa. I get to go with her today! She and mommy had a date but today I get to be with her,” he said with a cheeky smile.

Lexa blushed on the “my Yexa “part and even harder on the second. Thank goodness they were just kids.

“AWW man! No fair!! I wanna play too” The little girl groaned.

“I want a date with your Yexa too!” The other little boy whined.

“Okay Yexa” he said turning to face her. “Miss Crum told us we need to share so I’ll share you with them k? so you go on date with me then Tasha and then Broyden” he said nodding his head in approval.

Lexa just shook her head in amusement and chuckled.

“Okay Aden let’s get out of here before I end up dating everyone in this room, I don’t think your mom would like that.”

She got to her car and realized she did not know how to work his car seat. She knew the seatbelt goes somewhere to strap it down but does it go over the entire seat? Through the various holes? She only had Aden for all of 5 minutes and she was already lost.

“Yexa why aren’t we going in the car?” he asked.

“One moment buddy, just let me google something really quick….. ok got it.” She smiled as she looped the seat belt through the proper holes and buckled it in. Aden climbed inside and buckled himself. Lexa made sure the straps were secure before going to the driver seat.

 

“So Aden how was your morning?” She smiled and looked at him in her rearview mirror.

 

“It was good. Aunty Rae Rae made me chocolate chip waffles. Thank you for asking. Did you and mommy have a good morning?”

 

Lexa smiled at his politeness. “We did. We missed you though. I have a meeting today at work so we are going to go there first okay?”

 

Aden furrowed his eyebrows. “Yexa, I can’t go to work with you.” He pouted

 

“What? Why not?” she was thrown off by his response.

“Cuz I don’t have a suit like you.” He said pointing to his T-rex shirt he had on.

She smiled at him, “Aden you don’t need a suit to go to work.”

“But I want to be yike you Yexa. If you wear a suit I need one too to bwend in.”

_‘Seriously THE cutest kid.’_

“Okay Aden, how’s about we go get you a suit before the meeting?”

“Really?” he smiled so wide.

“Really” she said smiling just as wide.

 

//

The lobby door opened and Lexa walked in with Aden holding her hand. They had gotten clothes that were the same colors as Lexa’s on Aden’s insistence. He had navy blue slacks, and a white collared shirt. He had suspenders holding up his pants and the cutest bowtie. His hair was gelled and he even had the accessories. He had a small watch on his wrist and had the same aviator sunglasses Lexa had on her face. The site was absolutely adorable. So adorable that everyone in the lobby was now looking at them with their mouths agape. It was both to the fact that they looked adorable walking in and the fact that Alexandria Woods was looking adorable with a kid. Who would have thought?

Aden moved closer to Lexa trying to hide behind her leg. He seemed to become scared under everyone’s eyes. Lexa saw this and gave his hand a squeeze before picking him up.

“Don’t worry Aden, everyone is just looking at how handsome you look.” She said and the boy smiled.

 

“Aden? Lex—Miss Woods?”

“Aunty O!” Aden yelled seeing the familiar brunette.

“Whoa look at you Aden! Looking good, you got a hot date?” Octavia chuckled.

“Yeah Yexa is my date. You want to date her too? You can go after Broyden who is after Tasha, k?”

“Uhmmm?” Octavia lifted her eyebrow in a silent question.

“Before you say anything, they’re all four year olds.”

Octavia’s face turned into an amused one.

“Is Clarke outside?” Octavia said trying to peer around the two.”

“Nope. She got called into work.”

Octavia’s eyes grew big, “You’re watching Aden?...alone?”

“ye-yeah why? Is there something wrong with that?”

“no-no. It’s just that…have you ever watched kids before?”

“Are you saying I am incapable of watching a 4 year old Octavia?”

“Nope not at all Miss Woods, not at all. Just was surprised, but I do need to take a picture of you two because Clarke will not believe this.”

“Very well. One picture…for Clarke”

Lexa stood up a little straighter and Aden was still in her arms.

“Alright. 1…2..” Octavia started counting, but Aden turned to look at Lexa.

“You’re not smiling Yexa!” Aden exclaimed, halting the picture process.

“I am smiling.” Lexa said confused. Sure enough she was sporting a tight-lipped smile, which was more than what her workers have seen from her…ever.

“No Yexa smile like when you see me and mommy.” He said as he grabbed her cheeks with his little hands and squished it to show a smile. Lexa could not help but laugh. Octavia secretly snapped a picture.

“Okay Yexa now you try all by yourself.” So Lexa gave him an award-winning smile that he approved of and told Octavia she could take the picture now. Octavia did and smiled listening to the two of them.

“Let’s go get what we need for our meeting now.” Lexa said towards Aden. “Octavia I will see you in there?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I mean Miss Woods.” Keeping up with the two sides of Lexa was really exhausting.

 

//

 

“Hey that’s my drawing!” Aden said as he pointed to the framed picture on the wall.

“Yes it is” Lexa replied as she gathered up the papers she needed for the meeting.

“Does that mean you like it” He asked smiling up at her.

Lexa stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. “I absolutely love it.”

“Maybe you can draw me something and you can go on my wall too!”

“My drawings will not be any good compared to your Mom’s on your wall,” she laughed.

“Mommy says all art is bwutiful.”

“Miss Woods…Oh hello.” Ontari interrupted Lexa’s swooning over the kid’s mother whom seemed to be some kind of angelic being.

 

Lexa straightened up and clasped her hands behind her back as she nodded in greeting.

 

Ontari attention was on the adorable kid in her boss’ office. “And who are you?” Ontari asked as she crouched down to Aden’s level.

 

“I’m Aden.” He offered his hand out to her.

“Why hello there Aden, I’m Ontari.” She said as she shook his hand.

Lexa cleared her throat to get the woman’s attention.

“Right, sorry to interrupt Miss Woods, but your meeting is about to start.”

Lexa nodded once “Thank you Ontari. Do not patch any phone calls through unless it is an emergency or if a Clarke Griffin calls.”

Ontari furrowed her eyebrows taken a back by the request. She never heard the name before, but figured they must be important. “Yes, Miss Woods.”

 

//

Lexa and Aden entered the meeting room and all eyes were on them. Aden spotted Octavia in a side seat against the wall where the lower levels sat while the higher ups were at the round conference table. He waved excitedly at her.

Lexa took her seat and placed Aden in the seat next to her. Everyone’s eyes were shifting from Lexa to Aden trying to figure out what was going on. Lexa did not address it and no one dared ask.

 

“WOW YEXA! You have a lot of friends!”

 

She shook her head in amusement at the boy.

Lexa took out her papers while Aden took out the coloring book she brought along for him.

“Good afternoon.” Lexa started off the meeting and made her way to the front. All eyes were on her as she went through the charts and important orders of business. Aden watched her in awe at how she commanded the room. When she was done with the main points Aden started clapping. Yep clapping, which got the attention of those around him.

 

“Yay! Good Job Yexa!” he said excitedly, so proud of his Yexa for doing good in her speech. Aden noticed no one else was clapping and furrowed his eyebrows. “You guys have to clap for Yexa..Unless you think she did bad?” He asked and soon a clapping sound came from the side of the room where a very amused Octavia sat. Then slowly everyone started clapping. More to please the kid than for the benefit of Lexa.

 

Lexa was trying so hard to not burst into laughter. When Aden started clapping for her and looking at her like she was superman her heart fluttered right out of her chest. Then he went and led the entire room to clap and she was done for. She sent a heart-warming smile his way and a wink. She continued on answering concerns and questions. She made her way back to her seat and turned towards Aden.

 

“Hey munchkin why don’t you end the meeting today.”

“Okay” he squealed “But what do I say Yexa?”

“Anything you want, just thank them and then tell them they can leave.” She whispered to him.

Aden stood up on his seat and clasped his little hands behind his back with his chin held higher, just like Lexa did. “Hi everybody! And Aunty O!” he started and waved around the room, “ Thank you for sitting down and being quiet while Yexa talked. Kay you can leave now, but look both ways before crossing the street and hold your mommy’s hand!” He smiled and did a little nod like Lexa, which indicated he was through. Everyone stood up and had a little smile on their face, how could they not when this little boy was in the room.

Lexa chuckled and looked at Aden, “Good job Aden! I’m proud of you. I would say that went well. Now let’s get out of here.”

The two left the office hand in hand. Aden waved at all the workers he passed, but Lexa did not acknowledge them. The workers brightened up with just a wave from the kid and they wished she would bring him around more often. Whoever he was.

 

//

Their day was going great. They stopped at the toy store and picked up a few toys that Aden could play with at Lexa’s, they went to the park for bit, but had to leave because Lexa was being a little too paranoid when Aden would climb to the bigger slides. So now they sat in Lexa’s living room watching TV and painting. They had changed into more comfortable clothes, which was basically sweatpants and a t-shirt. Lexa was painting next to Aden, well attempting to paint. He insisted that she just try. She tried to paint a horse, but it came out looking like a dog, a very tall dog drawn by a kid. Aden said he liked it and made up a whole story about the dog and how it loves peanut butter and running in tunnels.

Aden accidentally splashed paint on him and had to change into a different set of clothes. They ate lunch, courtesy of Ontari whom had brought over spaghetti since she had nothing else to cook. Aden seemed to have gotten spaghetti sauce on his clothes and she had to change his clothes yet again. Then somehow he got soaked in the bathroom washing his hands and had to change…again. She had no clue how the kid kept getting so dirty. She had to use the key to Clarke’s apartment and get more clothes.

Clarke had texted her throughout the day checking in. She would reply with a picture of whatever Aden was doing at the moment.

She was just walking into the kitchen after grabbing one of her books when she saw Aden climbing the chair to reach for a cookie on the counter. Her eyes grew wide and just as she was about to tell him to be careful the chair wobbled and sent him falling.

Aden started crying. Little tear tracks staining his cheeks. Lexa rushed over in a panic, scooping the little boy up.

_‘OH MY GOSH…OH MY GOSH..I BROKE THE KID…I BROKE THE KID..’_

She didn’t know who was more hysterical her or Aden. She looked him over and nothing seemed to be broken, but Aden was still crying. She rubbed circles on his back as she tried to calm him down; “Shhhh, you’re okay, you’re okay” she wasn’t sure if she was telling that to Aden or herself.

Aden sniffled, “Yexa can you kiss it to make it better?” he asked as he pointed to his knee and wiped his eyes.

“Of course Aden.” She kissed his knee once, twice, and a third just to be sure. “All better?”

Aden was still sniffling but nodded.

Seeing Aden cry just about tore her apart. She wanted to see that smile again so she had the genius idea to take him to the candy shop down the street. Before they got to the candy shop there was an ice cream truck parked on the side. Aden’s smile was brought back instantly. He suckered her into buying him a triple scoop, which half of it ended up on his shirt. Then as they entered the candy shop, his eyes lit up. She never saw anyone’s face in such pure bliss.

A triple scoop ice cream, peanut butter cups, jellybeans, and three lollipops later and Lexa was exhausted. Aden suddenly had all the energy in the world. His toys were scattered all over the floor, because she may or may not have gone back to the toy store. There was a massive pile of laundry just from Aden…just from today and Lexa knew she had to wash it.

She did not want Clarke to know just how much clothes they went through. That is what brought her to her current problem. She did not know how to use the washing machine in her apartment. She never had to use it before. She usually just dry-cleans her clothes or she had Lisa, her cleaning lady, do it. So she stood there staring at the buttons on her washing machine, it didn’t help that she HAD to have the most advanced/high tech machine out there so there were so many different buttons, cycles, and screens. Now she should have called someone, but she did not want them to laugh at her for such a simple task so she decided to figure it out herself. Aden wanted to help so he threw the clothes in. She looked at the detergent and was unsure just how much to put in.

She put some in, then she figured the clothes were stained so maybe more would do better, so she added a little more, but there was A LOT of clothes so just a little more. She figured more could not hurt, better than putting too little and having to wash it again. Oh how wrong she was.

10 minutes later and Aden was running towards her with…was that bubbles?

 

“Yexa! There are bubbles in the room!” He exclaimed.

“What!?” Realization donned on Lexa and she was sprinting to the washing machine. Sure enough the room was filled with bubbles.

“NO..NO..NO..NO..NO..” She was trying to press buttons to stop the bubbles from coming out. She eventually had to pull the plug. Both her and Aden were soaked. She decided to get Aden cleaned up before she dealt with the mess. She mopped for what seemed like an eternity and accepted the fact that she had to tell Clarke about Aden’s clothes.

Lexa was exhausted and apparently she wasn’t the only one. Aden’s eyes were drooping, but he was fighting his sleep. He started getting fussy and soon he was crying for Clarke. Lexa’s heart broke because she knew he missed his mom and because she felt like she had failed at watching him today.

Lexa held him tight in her arms and tried to soothe him to sleep, but he was still quietly sniffling.

_‘He hates me, Aden hates me now and I ruined everything,’_

Lexa decided to give in and call Clarke. She knew she shouldn’t bother her at work and she didn’t want to get Clarke in trouble, but listening to Aden cry tore her to pieces. Just as she pulled out her phone there was a knock on her door. She opened the door and by some saving grace she was met with blue eyes.

Clarke’s smile wiped away when she saw a crying Aden in her arms.

 

“Awww baby, what’s wrong?” She said as she reached out to grab Aden.

Aden didn’t answer he just wrapped his arms around her.

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly nervous in front the blonde.

“I’m sorry Clarke, he seems tired, but he just doesn’t sleep. I’m sorry.”

“Lexa” Clarke said reaching out and grabbing her arm “You have nothing to be sorry about, He’s four sometimes they get moody. How long did he nap for today?”

Lexa’s eyes widened for the umpteenth time today. She gulped, “nap?”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m soooooo sorry Lexa! I thought you knew.” Clarke face palmed as she spoke, “I’m sorry he’s like this. If he doesn’t nap he tends to get fussy and fights his sleep. He must have driven you crazy today… I’ll just grab his bag and leave you alone.” Clarke stated as she looked defeated. She didn’t even look at the girl in front of her.

“Clarke, you don’t need to apologize and you don’t have to leave. Aden is exhausted and you look tired as well. You are more than welcome to stay here for the night.”

Clarke looked unsure. So Lexa decided to be brave.

“Please? That way I know you’re safe and not driving while tired.”

Blue finally met green and the smile appeared on the girl’s face as she nodded.

She stepped into the living room and Clarke let out a gasp. Toys were everywhere. Clarke looked towards Lexa who sheepishly shrugged.

“You still haven’t mastered telling him no yet, have you?” The blonde chuckled.

“Not quite” Lexa laughed.

Clarke rubbed Aden’s back as she spoke softly, “ Let’s get you to bed little one.”

Aden still sniffled, “No! Not tired.”

“Mhhhm sure you aren’t.”

“I’ll show you to the guest room” Lexa said as she led them down the hall way and into the room. “I’ll just leave you two alone. Goodnight.”

“NO!” Aden’s arm reached out and grabbed hers. “I want Yexa.”

Lexa was stunned,” but I thought you wanted your mommy?”

“I do, but I want you too. I want both of you.”

“Don’t feel obligated, you spent all day with him. We understand if you just need some time for yourself.” Clarke said giving her an understanding smile.

“No ways. I just thought he hated me after today.” Lexa stated.

“Are you kidding me? Aden adores you. Watch.” Clarke turned her head to see Aden’s face. “Hey Aden, Did you have fun with Lexa today?”

He nodded his head vigorously, “Yeah Yexa is the best. We did sooo much today. We had the best date ever and I want her to stay with us forever.” His rambling was cut off by a yawn.

Lexa’s eyes watered listening to Aden talk. She was keeping herself together and proud of it. She thought he hated her, but he really didn’t. Clarke seemed to have noticed and took her hand. “See, he adores you.”

They laid on the bed with Aden’s head settling on Lexa’s stomach and his legs dangling over Clarke. He wanted both of them and refused to sleep any other way. Lexa played with his hair while Clarke gently massaged his feet. She started humming the song “You are my sunshine” and Aden was sleeping in a matter of seconds. Clarke didn’t stop humming though and Lexa found herself never wanting this moment to end. She fought her sleep just as Aden had earlier, but soon her eyes grew heavy and she closed them. Clarke finished the song and leaned over to kiss Aden on the forehead, “Goodnight Aden.” She then leaned over and left a lingering kiss on the brunette’s forehead, “Goodnight Lex.”

Lexa’s smile deepened when she felt the warmth of Clarke’s lips and she thought that even though she had about 4 heart attacks today, it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So So So sorry this took so long. Work and college has been stressful. I honestly wrote this chapter at midnight and it is currently three o clock in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes or if you dislike it. I had so much more to say, but didn't want to keep you guys waiting much longer so here it is. :) Also thank you for commenting telling me to update because that is what pushed me/inspired me to write this chapter right now. It also allowed me to procrastinate on homework:) Oh and for those of you who made suggestions on what to write, I read it, took it into consideration and am working on it:) Have a great weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Lexa watched Aden for the day and what a day it was.  
> This Chapter:  
> Tickle Fest   
> Just a short glimpse into their morning.

Lexa woke up to the sound of the television and little giggles. She smiled before she even had the chance to open her eyes. Aden’s giggles were contagious and who could not smile in the presence of him.

 

“Shhhh Aden. Lexa is sleeping.” Clarke whispered, but was trying to contain her own laughter at her son.

“But mommy you tickling my feet.” As he burst into another set of giggles.

“Well you’re the one who put your little feet on my pillow Mr.” Clarke laughed out.

Lexa really tried to pretend to be asleep so she could bask in this moment of these two amazing people in her bed, but she couldn’t contain the little chuckle that escaped through her lips as she pictured the scene that was playing out. She opened her eyes and sure enough Clarke was lying on a pillow looking even more gorgeous in the morning, if that was possible, and had Aden’s feet trapped in her hands. Aden was lying on his stomach trying to watch cartoons, but still giggling as he tried to escape his mothers tickles. Clarke must have seen or heard Lexa because suddenly she dropped Aden’s feet and her eyes grew wide.

“Lex—Im so sorry. Did we wake you?”

“Maybe, but I’m kind of upset you didn’t wake me earlier, seems like I am missing out on all the fun.” She smirked at the blonde who seemed to relax. Lexa was surprised she even slept as long as she did. She looked at the clock behind Clarke that read 6:45 am. It was still early, but usually she’s the early bird.

“Well next time I’ll remember that.” Clarke smirked right back.

_‘Next time…I like the sound of that.’_

Lexa let out a loud ‘umph’ as something jumped on her without warning.

“Yexa!!! You’re awake! You sleep too long!” Aden said as he rested his head in his hands and his elbows lay on Lexa.

“I’m surprised you’re up so early. You were really tired last night.” The smile never left Lexa’s face since she woke up. Heck she even believed she may have been smiling in her sleep.

“I wanted to watch my cartoons on your biiiig TV!” Aden exclaimed as he held out his arms to demonstrate just how big it was.

“Sorry we didn’t ask, Aden kept bugging and I really didn’t want to wake you.”

_‘this woman really needs to stop apologizing, she’s too perfect for her own good.’_ Lexa thought.

Lexa rolled over so that she was closer to Clarke. She kissed the woman’s cheek and watched as the red shade made its way over them. ‘Gosh! Whats wrong with me! I can’t get enough of her’

“You..” Another kiss to her cheek “Need..” kiss “ To” Kiss “Stop” Kiss “Apologizing”

_‘When did I get so bold?’_

She lifted away from Clarke’s cheeks and saw the girl smiling at her before the woman was pulling her in and giving her a proper kiss. It ended too soon, but there was a kid in the room after all and in all honesty, she didn’t know if she could ever stop kissing Clarke.

“Mommy! Can I have soda pwease!” Aden interrupted their staring.

“Uhm What? You know you aren’t allowed to have soda Aden.” Came Clarkes reply.

‘ _He what? He’s not allowed to have soda? Okay wait… I gave him Dr. Pepper yesterday. Don’t panic. That’s like the best soda he could drink right? I mean it’s a DR for goodness sake…Okay that had no logic in it…’_ Lexa was starting to panic.

“But I yike it mommy!!!” Aden started whining.

“How would you know whether you like it or not if you never had it!” Clarke’s eyes were scrunched together, questioning her son.

“I did have it mommy!”

“WHO GAVE YOU SODA ADEN?” Clarke scolded.

_‘oh no I’m dead. I’m so dead.’_ Lexa thought. “Clarke, I’m so sorr—“ She started but never got to finish because Aden proudly exclaimed.

“AUNTY RAE-RAE!”

_‘SAVED!!!’_ Lexa sighed in relief. Now she knew he wasn’t suppose to have soda and in the back of her mind she knew soda was unhealthy for him, but of course he had to do that puppy dog eye thing and she was a goner.

“OH and Aunty O gives me when I am a good boy. Uncle Bellamy always says No though because he said you are a scary girl. One time, uncle Jasper mixed two sodas together and we both drank it, but then it tasted icky.”

Aden was blabbing on and on about all the people that let him have soda and to her surprise Clarke didn’t seem mad. She seemed to be amused with her son’s storytelling. Lexa was relieved that she wasn’t the only one that gave the boy soda. Well, that relief was soon washed away with the boy’s next sentence.

“Oh and Yexa gave me some yesterday. The one she gave me was yummy! Can I have more Yexa?”

With that Clarke’s head whipped around to look at her. She ducked her head down not wanting to look at the woman. Finally she chanced a glance. Clarke had one of her eyebrows raised, but with an amused smile plastered on. _‘Okay so she isn’t angry but just to be safe…’_

“I apologize for lacking the knowledge that I was not suppose to distribute soda to your son.” Lexa was flustered with Clarke’s eyes still on her, until the blonde decided to cut her a break.

“Apology accepted Ms. Woods” Clarke responded in the same professionalism as Lexa, but let out a chuckle.

“So Yexa, Can I have some?” Aden blurted out, still waiting for a response.

Lexa turned to him and tickled his sides. “No way! You got me in trouble Mr.!” She said as she held him down and blew a raspberry on his belly. Aden’s giggles filled the room once again.

“Hey! Didn’t I already tell you to pick on someone your own size! Make it a fair fight.” Clarke said before tickling Lexa’s sides. This time the woman was prepared and flipped them over, holding Clarkes hands above her head and straddling her waist. They both gulped in the new position they found themselves in.

“Sorry, but…this still isn’t a fair fight” Lexa winked.

Clarke smirked. “That’s what you think.”

Suddenly Aden jumped onto her back and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll protect you mommy!”

Lexa laughed. Man with the amount of times these two made her laugh she would never have to do sit-ups for abs again. She got off the bed with Aden still attached to her and started spinning around, holding his legs to support him. “OH NO!! HE’S GOT ME!”

All three of them started giggling at the scenario. Finally Clarke reached out for Aden and pulled him from Lexa’s back.

“Thanks for defending me Aden. You’re my little hero.” Clarke moved his hair from his forehead and planted a kiss. “And don’t worry about Lexa, I’ll punish her later.” Clarke sent a wink to Lexa and she had to cross her legs from the sudden heat. Too bad her face wasn’t so good at covering her blush.

 

“Now let’s give you a bath so you can be all fresh for daycare.” Clarke carried Aden into the bathroom.

Lexa laid back down on the bed as she let out a sigh. She still had that stupid smile on her face. She couldn’t remember ever being so happy. She was lost in thought when she heard the water shut off. The door was still open so she decided to see if Clarke needed help with Aden’s bath. As she walked in she stopped in her tracks when she saw both Aden and Clarke in beards. Yep that’s right, full on bubble beards. They didn’t seem to notice her walk in because they were too busy putting more bubbles on each other. Clarkes clothes were soaked, which made sense since Lexa’s clothes suffered the same faith last night. Aden was covered in bubbles and he was sporting a spiky Mohawk.

 

“Excuse me gentlemen, but have you seen Aden or Clarke around? I thought they were in here, but it seems I was wrong.” Lexa said as she made her presence known.

 

Aden was four and he found what Lexa had said the funniest thing. He couldn’t contain his laughter. “Yexaaaaa…. It’s me!”

 

“Me who?” Lexa pretended to be stumped and squinted her eyes at the little boy.

 

“It’s Aden!”

 

“Nope. I don’t think so. I don’t remember Aden having a beard.”

 

Aden was still laughing his contagious laugh. Clarke was shaking her head in amusement. “Yook, yook!, its me, Aden. SEE!” Aden said as he wiped off the bubble beard.

 

“Ohhhhhh it is you!” Lexa said as she made her way over to him. She then turned around to a now standing Clarke.

 

“Oh look Aden! It’s Santa Claus!” Lexa pointed at Clarke and the little boy just bout lost it.

 

“Ha Ha very funny!” Clarke replied with her arms crossed.

 

“Can I tell you what I want for Christmas?” Lexa continued.

“hmmm… I don’t know… how sure are you that you made it onto the nice list?”

“Maybe you’re right.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer. “Besides…I prefer the naughty list.” She tapped Clarke’s nose and smiled as Clarke scrunched it up making her look adorable, beard and all.

Clarke grabbed the bubbles from her face and slapped it right on Lexa’s head. “HEY!” Lexa grumbled.

“You’re not the only one on that list” Clarke smirked as kneeled by the tub to help Aden. He was now playing with some bath toy Lexa must have bought.

 

“Yexa! Can you make yots of bubbles like yesterday?” Aden cut in.

_‘the laundry room mishap. It seems nothing can be kept a secret with a four year old’_

“Oh you guys had a bubble bath yesterday too?” Clarke turned to Lexa.

“Well..uhm you see.” Lexa began.

 

Lexa’s phone started ringing so she quickly excused herself. _‘Saved by the bell’_ She walked out and saw her mother was trying to Facetime her. It was a new development. In the past year her mom would Facetime her once a week, claiming she needed to keep up with her daughter. All her life her parents were workaholics and were always on the phone, but with other investors. Now it seems something changed. Her mom was always nice and kind, but now she seemed to make time for her. Lexa wouldn’t question it, she decided just to enjoy it.

 

“Good Morning mother.” Lexa greeted when her mom came into view.

“Good morning sweetheart. How is my daughter doing?”

“I’m doing good, work has been going well and well…life is pretty great.” Lexa smiled as she thought of her morning.

“I can tell.” Her mom chuckled at the love struck face she wore.

At that moment Aden came running into the room in only his shorts and wet hair. He jumped on the bed next to where she was sitting. Before he made it to her phone he asked, “Yexa? Who you talking to?”

“Aden…where’s your shirt?” but the little boy was trying to look at her phone. “It’s my mom.”

Aden’s eyes came wide and he hopped into her lap to get a full view of the phone.

“HI GRANDMA!!!!” Aden waved excitedly at the woman on the other end. Lexa’s eyes grew wide just as her mom’s did.

Her mother, although shocked, seemed amused. “Lexa, honey, when did I get a grandchild?”

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but Clarke came into the room.

“ADEN COLLIN GRIFFIN!” Clarke stood at the doorway with a towel and a little shirt in each hand. “Get your little butt here now before you catch a cold!”

Aden looked as if he just got busted for something far worse than wet hair and no shirt. He shot up to run over to his mom before he got in any more trouble. He yelled out, “Hold on grandma! I going to be back.”

The chuckle on the other end of the phone brought her attention back to her mom, but then the whisper of the word, “grandma?” coming from a wide eyed Clarke made Lexa look back over to the blonde.

Lexa seemed to be speechless this entire time, but seeing how pale Clarke became she knew she had to clear this up.

“Don’t worry Clarke, it’s not your mother.” Clarke visibly relaxed and color was restored to her face, but then she looked confused.

“It’s my mother, Aden called her grandma for some reason.” Lexa barely finished her sentence before Clarke was apologizing…again.

“I’m so so so sorry!” Then Clarke walked over to the phone to tell her mother sorry. “I’m so sorry Mrs. Woods! My son must seem to think that since he calls my mom grandma and my friend’s parents grandma/grandpa that you’re his grandma as well. I apologize for the misunderstanding.”

Lexa was shaking her head with a smile. Clarke was adorable in this flustered state. Her mom seemed to think the same because the woman seemed to still be chuckling.

“It’s quite all right dear. I always wanted a grandchild.” She winked at Clarke. “You must be the famous Clarke Griffin?”

“H-how do you know my name?” Clarke asked clearly surprised.

_‘oh no! no! ‘_ Lexa gulped.

“Well my daughter couldn’t seem to shut up about you. Now I see why.” Lexa’s mother laughed at the two blushing girls. “Well I shall let you two get back to your morning. Tell my grandson to visit me soon.” With that the call was ended.

 

Neither woman knew what to say to that. They sat their staring at the phone with their mouth still gaping open. Finally Clarke turned to look at Lexa.

“Sooo..you talk about me huh?”

Lexa’s eyes softened at the woman in front of her. She reached out to tuck the stray hair, that had fallen into the blonde’s face, behind her ear. “Most definitely. I could talk about you all day.” She smiled.

“All good things I hope.” Clarke matched her smile.

“Everything about you is good.” She leaned in and planted a kiss on her favorite lips. Lexa pulled away just slightly from her lips to whisper “You’re Santa Claus for crying out loud! It doesn’t get any better than that!” before leaning in and claiming Clarke’s lips once again. Clarke laughed into the kiss and slapped her shoulder.

“Now where’s my son? He’s a little too quiet which can’t mean anything good.”

They walked out of the room to find Aden watching his cartoons now in the living room hanging upside down on the couch.

//

 

Clarke had cleaned up the toys and both blondes kissed Lexa goodbye as they headed out the door. Lisa, Lexa’s cleaning lady, came through the door a minute later.

“Good morning Miss Woods.”

“Good morning Lisa. I have a favor to ask.”

“Of course!”

“There a lot of clothes that needs to be washed again.”

“I’ll get right on that Miss Woods!”

“Uhhhh actually” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, “I was wondering if you could show me how to do it. There’s this little boy and he’s going to be around for a while…I hope..a long while… and well I just thought it would be good to know…I mean beneficial in case Clarke..I mean his mother…lets him stay with me again…”

Lexa was stuttering which seemed to happen a lot these days with the blonde. She didn’t even need to be in the blonde’s presence it seems it worked with just the mention of her. Luckily Lisa understood.

“Say no More Miss Woods. I am glad to help. Follow me.” Lisa said with a smile.

 

 

//

 

“Hey boss, You coming camping this weekend with us?” Octavia asked when she walked through the door.

“Camping?” Lexa asked as she looked up from her papers.

“You mean to tell me Clarke still hasn’t asked you yet?” Octavia asked clearly confused.

“Octavia, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“One moment…” Octavia responded as she clicked some buttons on her phone and the familiar facetime sound rang through the office.

“What are you---“ Lexa was cut off by Octavia’s finger being held up to silence her.

Lexa was not pleased with this gesture and was just about to tell her, but a familiar voice came on.

 

“Hey O! What’s up?” Clarke asked.

“Don’t ‘Hey O! Me!’ When were you planning on asking Lexa on the camping trip?”

Lexa suddenly felt uncomfortable. They were talking about her when she was standing right there and Octavia did not seem bothered by that.

Clarke groaned, “ I wanted to but I chickened out. What if she’s sick of seeing me already. I don’t want her to feel obligated to spend the whole weekend trapped with me and my friends.”

Octavia scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Clarke stop being ridiculous and you kinda can’t chicken out anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because Lexa is standing right here.”

“OCTAVIA!” Clarke yelled but Octavia had thrusted the phone into Lexa’s hands and blue met green.

Neither of them could stop the smile that spread across their face just from seeing each other.

“Hey” Lexa said as she leaned back in her chair, taking in all the beauty of the blonde on the phone.

“Hey” Clarke eyes softened.

They both sat there looking at each other and smiling.

“I’m sorry about Octavia. I wanted to ask you, but… I don’t know…”

“Clarke, I heard what you said and how could you ever believe for a split second that I would be sick of that beautiful face of yours?” Lexa was truly baffled that Clarke would think such a thing.

She saw a blush make its way to the blonde’s cheeks and she smiled slightly at the sight. Gosh what has this woman done to her?

“So is that a yes?” Clarke asked as her eyes sparkled.

Lexa tapped her finger to her chin, pretending to contemplate it, but who was she kidding she would jump on any chance to be with her. Man when did she turn into such a sap. She was a strong independent woman and here she was gushing over the fact that she would see her…erm..her… she didn’t know what to call Clarke. She realized she never asked the girl to be her girlfriend, heck they only been on one official date.

“Anything for you Miss Griffin.” Lexa replied.

“You’re going to regret saying that Miss Woods.” Clarke chuckled. “ I will send you the address. We are leaving on Saturday so you can hop in with Aden, me, Rae and Anya. I got to go the boss is coming. Bye Babe.”

_‘Woah! Hold up! Oh MY GOSH! Did Clarke just call me babe? Why did my stomach just do summersaults with the pet name? It’s not like she’s the first to call me that, but boy was it the first time it felt this good_.’

Lexa smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. “she called me babe!” Lexa exclaimed still staring down at the phone.

“Well shit… If calling you babe gets you that happy, I’ll gladly do it if it gets me out of shredding papers.” Octavia responded rom where she had entered, catching the ending of their convo.

Lexa, clearly forgot about Octavia’s presence and cleared her throat, quickly schooling her features. “Speak of this to no one.”

“The list of things I can’t speak to no one is getting pretty long. I’m sure you have reached your limit.” Octavia laughed as she ran out the room before Lexa could throw her out.

Octavia laughed again when she saw the text from Clarke.

**Clarke (2:10 pm):** I think I just accidentally called Lexa “babe”!! OMG!! Did she seem freaked out? Oh gosh! Was she mad? OCTAVIA!!!!! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!!!!

 

Meanwhile Lexa was still smiling behind her desk. She was replaying the conversation she had with Clarke and then she realized something….

“Did Clarke say Anya? Wait hold up…why is Anya coming? What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, but wanted to give you guys something. I kept receiving your comments telling me to update and that pushed me to write this instead of homework:) Oh and Next chapter will be based off one of the suggestions one of you gave me which is "camping:)" I literally banged this chapter out so hope it isn't too disappointing and sorry for the grammar! Thank you for being patient with me! Have a good night!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip.   
> Basically little snippets of their camping trip:)  
> Someone previously commented asking for them to go camping so if you are still following this story, I hope it lived up to your expectations.

Lexa’s driver pulled up to the address she had given him, but she had fallen asleep about an hour into their drive. Long drives always put her to sleep. It wasn’t until the driver called her name that she woke up.

“Miss Woods, We have arrived.”

Lexa looked out the window and she was in a large clearing next to a lake. When Clarke mentioned camping, she must admit, this was not what she was expecting. She expected a cabin or a house. It’s not her fault, really, she hadn’t been camping since high school and back then it was with her private school friends whom owned numerous houses by lakes. So it made sense to associate camping as just that, but now as she takes in the sight of Anya approaching her car, she realizes she was in for much more.

“It’s about time.” Anya said as she stood in front of the girl.

“Hello to you too.” Lexa replied. “and you still haven’t told me what you are doing here.”

“I’m camping.”

“So you said, multiple times, but you still haven’t answered why.”

“Did you interrogate Lincoln like this?”

“No, for one I didn’t know he was coming and two, he’s dating Octavia. It makes sense that he’s here. I’m dating Cl—Uhm.. I’m friends--- uhrm—Clarke invited me…” Lexa was trying to say that it makes sense that she’s here and that Lincoln is here because they both had reason to be, but she couldn’t find the right wording. She also still didn’t know why Anya was invited. Sure she was a regular now at the bar Clarke worked at, but surely that wasn’t the only reason. Also, Anya doesn’t just go camping just because she’s asked. So Lexa was confused, to say the least.

“Well, I got invited too” Anya smirked, which told Lexa she wasn’t going to tell her anything.

Lexa huffed and took her bag out of the car.

“Thanks Harold.” She said to the driver signaling him that he could leave now.

“You’re Welcome, Miss Woods. Do you need me to pick you up from here?”

“No, That will not be necessary. Thank you.” Lexa figured she would get a ride here and then she would hop in with Clarke on the way back since she ruined their plans to ride together.

Lexa picked up her bag and turned to Anya, who had her eyebrow lifted.

“What?” Lexa asked when Anya started to smirk.

“Is that all you brought?”

Lexa looked down at her bag and realized that she packed for a cabin. Cabins usually had everything you needed: towels, soap, shelter, blankets. Her eye’s grew wide when she realized she was so unprepared for this. She, Lexa Woods, was never unprepared.

Anya laughed at the look on her face.

This caused Lexa to snap her face towards her cousin. “You knew!” She growled because of course Anya would know that Lexa was not expecting this kind of camping and of course Anya wouldn’t text her to make sure that she should be expecting this kind of camping.

Anya threw her hands up in defense. “Hey, I was busy putting up our tent to text you. Besides, this was so much more fun for me.” She laughed.

Lexa glared at her, until she caught on to a certain word. “Our?”

It was Anya’s turn to be caught off guard. She started rubbing the back of her neck. “Uhh..yeah… Seems like you weren’t the only one that didn’t come prepared. So I’m sharing a tent with Raven, but she said I had to work for it, hence the putting it up. Fucker took 20 minutes! But I got it and now I’m a pro!” Anya puffed her chest out in pride.

_‘Raven…that’s right. Anya knew Raven from the bar. They were talking to each other that night she left with Clarke to bake.’_ She would have to talk to her cousin about that later. Right now she had to call her driver back because there was no way she could show up unprepared. She was just dialing the number, when she heard the voice she missed oh so very much.

“Lexa?” Clarke called out in surprise when she made her way through the opening. “You came!”

Lexa couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face. “I did. I told you I would try to make it after my meeting.” She had called Clarke the night before informing her that something at work came up so she was no longer able to ride with them.

Clarke’s smile grew as well. “ I just thought that was you letting me down easy.”

Lexa’s smile faltered and took on more of a guilty look. “I never meant for you to think that.” But she was cut off when the blonde threw herself in her arms. Lexa’s hands automatically found itself wrapping around the girl’s waist.

“I’m glad you came.” Clarke whispered in her ear.

“Me too.” Lexa whispered back and squeezed a little tighter.

They stood there holding each other until Anya just had to interrupt by clearing her throat causing Clarke to pull back.

“Oh right! Rae sent me to find you Anya, something about the pin, for the tent you hammered down, being loose.”

“WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! That woman I tell you…” Anya grumbled as she made her way back down the trail. Clarke just laughed, obviously seeing something Lexa didn’t.

Finally, Clarke turned back around to the brunette who was still looking at her with a small smile.

“Aren’t you going to come down to join us?” Clarke looked at her curiously.

The crimson color found it’s way to Lexa’s cheeks. “ I kind of only brought clothes. I need to go back to get everything else.”

Clarke laughed in amusement, it caught Lexa off guard, but her laugh was always music to her ears. Clarke laced her hands with Lexa’s. “You and Anya, I swear!” Clarke said more to herself than Lexa. “You can sleep with me.” She said as she started making her way down the trail, that is until she realized what she said and stopped dead in her tracks. She spun around and caught those green eyes twinkling with her own amusement at the flustered girl in front of her. “ I mean..I just meant… You can share a tent with me…you know since you have none and every other one is filled.”

It was funny that both girls could get flustered with each other. It was strange how one’s flustered state would heighten the boldness of the other. It was that very reasoning that Lexa grabbed the blonde’s cheeks and pulled her in for a long over due kiss, successfully shutting off her rambling. The kiss was suppose to be chaste, but Clarke kissed her back with such passion that she found herself swiping her tongue across the girl’s bottom lip, gaining access immediately. Clarke’s hands squeezed her waist to steady her. When the need for oxygen became too much, they pulled apart. Both stood there with their foreheads resting together and their eye’s still closed. Slowly they opened it and shared matching smiles. Clarke took Lexa’s hand again and led her to the camping site.

 

//

Lexa took in the sight in front of her. There were numerous tents set up, the sun was shining on the lake causing the water to look extra blue, her cousins were playing cards with Clarke’s friends, and she stood there holding the most beautiful girl’s hand. She already knew that this would be an amazing weekend.

She then noticed that a very important someone was missing. She looked around and still couldn’t find him.

“Where’s Aden?” Lexa asked.

“Poor guy had trouble sleeping last night, he was too excited. Then we left extra early so he ended up falling asleep right when we got here.” Clarke chuckled. She looked at her watch. “It’s been about two hours. Do you mind waking him up while I go get his sun screen?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek before pointing in the direction of the tent. “Our tent is the blue one.” Clarke said before she walked away.

Of course, just a cheek kiss alone had that stupid dopey smile coming back to her face. She looked up and saw Anya smirking at her _. ‘Seriously, why is she here? I will never hear the end of this’_ she thought as she made her way to the blue tent.

 

She kicked her shoes off and opened the flap to the tent. Inside she saw Aden curled up and hugging onto his blanket with his red power ranger clutched in his hand. Lexa went over and lay next to him. Not wanting to wake him up, but knowing she had to, she brushed his hair away from his forehead. Aden didn’t even move. She put her hand on his cheek and gently moved her thumb. “Hey munchkin” She whispered, slowly lulling the boy out of his sleep. Finally, the boy started to stir and his little eyes struggled to open.

“Hey there little one, it’s time to get up.” Lexa said soothingly.

Aden’s eyes were trying to adjust to the new light and he let out a little yawn. “Yexa?” He said as he rubbed his eyes.

“mhhm.” She hummed.

This caused the boy to sit up, a big smile spreading across his face.

“You’re here! You’re camping with us!” He said excitingly.

“I am.” She smiled at the new found energy he had.

He threw his arms around her and gave her one of his famous hugs. “ Now aunty Rae doesn’t have to kick your butt.”

“What?” She chuckled, because did she just hear him correctly?

“Aunty Rae told mommy she was going to kick your butt if you didn’t come camping with us, but mommy told aunty Rae that she would kick her butt if she touched you. So now no ones butt is getting kicked because you’re here Yexa!” Aden rambled on in explanation while Lexa had to hold back her laugh.

“Well then, I am glad I came.”

Aden was still holding onto her neck, so she scooped him up and was stepping out of the tent when she saw Clarke walking towards them. _‘My gosh is she beautiful.’_

“There’s my sleepyhead,” Clarke said as she approached. Aden was still in Lexa’s arm, but he turned hearing his mom’s voice.

“Mommy! Mommy! Yook Yexa came!” Lexa smiled at the boy’s inability to pronounce his ‘L’s and his excitement. She doesn’t even want to think about if she didn’t come. She thought back to how surprised Clarke was to see her and that made her heart sink, did the blonde really think she wouldn’t come?

“I know, Aren’t we lucky.” Clarke chuckled and sent a wink to Lexa and Lexa couldn’t help but think that she was the lucky one. Clarke grabbed Aden from her arms. “Now Mr, Are you ready for some swimming?” Clarke said in fake seriousness.

“YEAH!” Aden screamed as he threw his fist in the air, much like Lexa’s fist pumps.

“Did somebody say swimming?” Raven appeared snatching Aden from Clarke and throwing the boy over her shoulder causing him to hang upside down. Aden burst into a fit of giggles.

“AUNTY RAE-RAE PUT ME DOWN!” Aden panted in between giggles.

“Oh sorry, sorry, I just got too excited!” Raven replied, setting the kid upright.

“Where’s your friend aunty Rae? “

Raven seemed to flush a dark shade of red as Clarke just folded her arms with a smirk. “She’s changing so we can go swimming.” She answered, but successfully dodged any other questions with a “why don’t we get you changed so we can start having some fun!” Raven grabbed the swim shorts and sunscreen from Clarke before grabbing Aden and leaving as quickly as she came.

Clarke laughed at the retreating figure. “I’m going to go blow up his water wings, the tent is all yours if you want to change.” She squeezed the brunette’s arm before walking away.

 

Lexa decided to change to make the heat a little more bearable. She re-emerged from the tent in a black bikini top and black swim shorts. She made her way to the middle of the campsite where the blonde was. She knew the exact moment Clarke saw her because the girl literally froze with her eyes wide and mouth parted. It was only for a split second before she regained her composure. Lexa felt a shudder run through her body from that look alone. As Lexa came to stand next to Clarke, she heard the girl mummble something she didn’t comprehend.

“What was that?” Lexa asked bewildered.

Clarke turned to face her. They both were standing so close that there were only inches separating them. The blonde’s hand came to run a soft line from her upper abdomen down to her belly button. “I said your abs will be the death of me.” Clarke groaned.

 

“Well then I better get rid of them because I need you, Clarke Griffin, very much alive.” Lexa stated as she tugged the girl forward capturing her lips in a real kiss.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Clarke mumbled into the kiss and couldn’t help smiling.

“Are you saying you only like me for my abs?” Lexa feigned hurt.

“Who said I liked you?” Clarke winked as Lexa pretended to glare.

 

“MOMMY! SWIM TIME!” Aden screamed as he ran over to where they were. He was dressed in his blue swim shorts that were covered in rubber ducks, he had goggles on his head and water wings on his arms. He was definitely ready to go swimming. “We are racing to the water! I gots a head start.” He said proudly, but at that moment Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Anya went running by. Soon after there was, whom she believed was, Bellamy and two others she did not recognize. Raven lagged behind a bit, purposely going slower.

“A! You better hurry up or I’m going to beat you!” She taunted.

Aden started to take off running. “NO FAIR! I HAVE YITTLE YEGS!”

Lexa started laughing. She quickly pecked Clarke on the cheek and took off. She grabbed Aden and threw him on her back as they made their way to the water. Raven didn’t realize Lexa was in the race until they whipped right past her.

“HEY!” She yelled and tried to catch up, but Lexa and Aden successfully reached the water.

“HAHA Aunty Rae Rae! We WIN!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m never going to hear the end of this.” She grumbled as she too made her way into the water. Octavia, Lincoln and even Anya were swinging from a rope and jumping in. The others were spread out on towels, basking in the sun.

It felt good to be out in the sun again. She was cooped up in her office most days that she forgot the simple pleasure of being outdoors. Aden was still on her back and she looked up to find Clarke. The girl in question was on the dock with her feet hanging over watching everyone. Only now Lexa noticed she wasn’t dressed to go swimming like the others. Octavia was the first to swim closer to the girl.

“GRIFF! Go change and get in here.”

“I have to watch Aden.” She responded.

Now the others were swimming towards her.

“Clarke, Seriously, don’t worry there are a lot of us here. We wont let him out of our sight.”

Clarke looked apprehensive, but seemed to let out a deep breath with a nod. When her blue eyes looked up at her, Lexa gave a small reassuring smile, since she was the one with her son.

 

//

Lexa was in the middle of spinning a giggling Aden in the water when she looked up. She seemed to have a sense for when Clarke was around because the moment she looked up she saw her. Her breath literally caught in her throat and she started choking on air. Clarke didn’t seem to look her way yet, but Anya came to her rescue and started patting her back. Of course, Anya couldn’t stop snickering and even let out a “DAAAMMN.”

Walking to the shore line was Clarke, but Clarke in a bikini. Said bikini was red and hugged her chest. It showed off her legs and beautifully toned stomach. Every time Lexa thinks Clarke can’t be any more beautiful, she is proven wrong.

Her trance was broken when Clarke finally looked at her. She broke in a small smile when she noticed Lexa staring. Not even a minute later she was in the water and swimming to her. She popped up next to her with water dripping down her hair and onto her face.

“You’re beautiful.” Came tumbling out of Lexa’s mouth before she could stop it, but really she didn’t know if she wanted to stop it because Clarke deserved to know.

Clarke looked down and her cheeks flushed. Lexa could tell Clarke didn’t know just how beautiful she was.

The sun was directly over them now and everyone was just relaxing near or on the lake. Lexa looked over to see Anya and Aden splashing Raven. She let a smile grace her lips. Anya was never the type to “play” silly games and here she was actually laughing. Then again, She herself was the same way, but Clarke was what changed. She wonders what it was that got into her cousin.

“RAE! YOU BETTER NOT KICK MY SON! UNDERSTAND?” Clarke yelled, but in a playful manner. Lexa didn’t understand why Clarke yelled that out, but the rest of the group, except Anya and Lincoln, seemed to because they burst into laughter.

Raven pouted and yelled, “IT WAS ONE TIME AND THAT TWERP SHOULDN’T HAVE SWAM SO CLOSE!”

Which made everyone laugh a little harder. Both She and Anya looked confused, which must have been evident because Clarke started to explain.

“If there is one thing you need to know, it is that Raven is scared of sharks. So Last summer we were swimming and enjoying a nice day at the beach when suddenly we had a screaming Raven and a crying 6 year old. Apparently, Raven felt something brush against her leg and she thought it was a shark so she screamed and kicked only to find out it was a young boy snorkeling. Thankfully the kid wasn’t hurt badly. Raven had to sit out of the water after that.”

Lexa laughed picturing it, but Anya was the one who found it more than amusing. She could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. Raven still was pouting and huffed a “Shut up!” at Anya. Which only made her cousin smile wider.

 

As time passed she found herself completely entranced with the day. The birds were chirping and people were laughing. Clarke was floating on a big tube with Aden on her lap. Lexa held onto the tube with her arms and chin resting on top of it. Her legs kept kicking as she slowly moved the tube through the water and talked to Clarke. At times Clarke would throw her head back in laughter and Lexa would pride herself in her accomplishment. Aden must have been getting tired again because he stayed pretty quiet and just enjoyed it. If Lexa could stay in this moment forever, she would be happy. She realized she had been saying that every time she hung out with Clarke so maybe it wasn’t these moments that made her happy but rather Clarke herself.

 

As the sun descended and their toes shriveled up in the water, they made their way back to the campsite. Aden seemed to have received a second wave of energy because he was back to pretending to sword fight Anya. Aden was growing on Anya, she could see that as clear as day.

“Seems like I may be able to add another babysitter to my list.” Clarke chuckled at the antics.

“Does that mean you’ll be free to go on more dates with me?” Lexa smirked.

“Hmm well I was thinking that would make me free to watch what I want on Netflix that doesn’t involve talking dinosours or planes…but I guess I could consider your alternative.” Clarke joked.

“Well who said our dates couldn’t involve Netflix?” Lexa questioned with a knowing smirk.

“I’m surprised you even know what Netflix is! Miss “never leave the office”.”

“Hey! I take offense to that”

“Well…do you even have a Netflix, Lex?” Clarke rose an eyebrow in question, but there was something about the smile on her face that told her she already knew the answer to her question.

“Well…No.”

*gasp “You don’t have a Netflix? I don’t think I can be your girlfriend anymore that’s a deal breaker..” Clarke jokingly said, but then she saw the raised eyebrows and quiet exhale of ‘girlfriend?’ from Lexa’s lips and the color drained from her face when she realized what she had said.

“I mean I know we never talked about what we are or even if we are something…I wasn’t saying that I’m your girlfriend because I know we only been on like one date…I don’t know I was just being stupid and didn’t mean to imply that you even want to be my girlfriend…and”

Clarke stopped her nervous rambling when she realized Lexa had pulled out her phone and was typing away on it as she tried to hold back her smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Creating a Netflix account.” Lexa answered without looking up from her phone.

“What?” Clarke asked clearly confused.

Lexa held up her phone, displaying the confirmation page. She had a goofy smile on her face when she said, “I now have Netflix. Does this mean you’ll reconsider being my girlfriend?”

Clarke seemed stunned at first and then she seemed to catch on as she gave a chuckle and a shake of her head at Lexa’s antics. “HA HA very funny.” Clarke must have thought Lexa was joking or teasing her, but Lexa was 100% serious. Clarke’s vulnerabilities kicked in and she didn’t make eye contact with the brunette as she tried to play it off.

Lexa wasn’t having any of it. She brought her fingers to the girls chin and tilted her head up to meet those beautiful eyes. “Hey, I’m being serious. I want you, Clarke Griffin, the most beautiful, smart, kind, talented, amazing woman I have ever met, to be my girlfriend. You tell me what I need to do to make that happen and I will do it.”

Clarkes lips were slightly parted and her eyes glistened. Then one of her famous smiles spread across her face. “Kiss me.”

“Now that I can do.” Lexa whispered as she leaned in and took the other girl’s lips in between her own. It was slow and soft. It was everything a kiss should be and more. It was felt everywhere. Lexa pulled away, “wait…that was a yes right or were you just trying to distract me? Do I need to pull out my Netflix account to show you again?”

Clarke laughed and swatted her shoulder before pulling Lexa in once more. “Yes, my beautiful girlfriend, that was a yes.” The next kiss was more of a challenge because both women couldn’t stop smiling. “What no fist pump?”

Lexa’s eyes grew wide before they were set into a glare. “Octavia….” She groaned. Of course, Octavia had to tell Clarke about fist pumping when asking her out.

Clarke threw her head back in laughter and Lexa smiled in return. How could she not? After a kiss to the cheek Clarke spoke up, “So does this mean pet names are now a go?”

“If I seem to recall correctly, pet names were a go before today. Apparently I’m a babe”

Clarke rolled her eyes and she was now the one to let out a groan. “Fine, no more pet names for you.” Clarke said as she turned to walk back to the group.

Lexa chuckled at the girl’s embarrassment, but her smile faded when Clarke didn’t turn back around. “Wait…you’re not serious are you?....Clarke?” But still the girl didn’t turn. “Baaaaaaaaaaaaaabe” Lexa whined out with a pout.

Clarke turned her head to look over her shoulder sending a smirk Lexa’s way with a wink. Lexa huffed when she realized she played right into that one. She ran to catch up to her girlfriend and laced their fingers together. She hoped this feeling would never go away.

 

//

They went about their evening by cooking some meat on the grill and relaxing by the fire.

“Clarke! You need to speak with your son!” Raven said with a pout on her face.

“Why? What are you both disagreeing with now?” Clarke asked amused. She knew that pout.

The others by the fire were still in their conversation, but Lexa, Octavia and Anya turned their heads in curiosity.

“I was trying to tell the squirt the cool things astronauts do to get him prepared for his future, since you know he said he wanted to be one and wouldn’t shut up about it but then he…he… said he no longer wants to be one.” Raven said as she exaggerated her pain and clutched her chest. “Rip my heart out why don’t you.”

Clarke looked toward her smiling son who was just as amused at Raven’s theatrics.

“Well…Aden, What do you want to be?” Octavia asked with delight.

Aden put his little fingers to his chin as he concentrated on thinking. “Hmmmm…A DUCK!”

“OH COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!” Raven yelled painfully, which caused the others to laugh and shake their head at her.

“A duck? Why do you want to be a duck?” Octavia carried on her conversation with him.

“Because they can swim ALL day and not be tired. They just swim, swim, swim and then people always feed it.” Aden responded. It seemed logical to the four year old.

“CLAAAAAARKE! What are you going to do about this?” Raven whined. Clarke couldn’t help but feel for the girl. She remembers when Aden came to her telling her about his astronaut dream and Raven was ecstatic. The two talked about space for hours and they looked up all the images on the computer.

“What am I going to do?” Clarke repeated but it only took her a second to respond. “I’m going to raise the best darn duck there ever was!” She scooped Aden up into her arms and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Aden puffed out his chest in pride.

Clarke turned to see the others smiling at Aden and Raven, but Lexa was looking at her. She had a look of complete adoration that sent shivers down Clarke’s spine. Clarke wanted to know what was running through the girl’s mind, but Anya started snapping her fingers bringing Lexa out of her thoughts.

“Fine. Be a duck.” Raven mumbled.

“Don’t worry Aunty Rae Rae, when I’m a duck I’ll bring you the extra bread.”

Raven couldn’t help but smile. “Okay squirt, you got yourself a deal.”

 

//

 

Lexa had taken a total of 8 phone calls throughout the day. It may have seemed like a lot to a regular person, but it was nothing compared to what her normal weekend calls consist of, but today alone, the eight calls seemed like a magnitude of calls. She had to keep stopping and leaving to talk about work issues that came up while she was gone. Her time was spent talking about future projects and listening to proposals when she really just wanted to get back to the people that made her life worth living. Clarke, the amazing and wonderful person that she is, completely understood. But she could tell by the little dimming of her eyes that she was somewhat disappointed. Lexa felt bad, but she really couldn’t help it. She never had to do this before. She never had someone or something that was more important than her work. Just the thought that these two people were, both terrified and comforted her. Which led her to this moment.

She was currently talking on the phone. The group of campers were sitting in front of the fire, laughing and sharing stories. She could hear their stories and smiled to herself when her girlfriend (she still couldn’t believe she could call her that) made an appearance in them. Currently, Clarke was taking a shower and Aden was playing with his truck by her feet.

The group laughed particularly hard and Lexa looked up to listen in. She really wasn’t paying attention to the person on the phone any longer.

“That wasn’t my fault!” Bellamy laughed at the story. “Finn dared me to do it!”

The entire demeanor of the group changed. Bellamy looked as if he saw a ghost. The rest of the group snapped their heads in the direction of the showers and they sat in silence. After a moment they seemed to let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Bell!”

“I know! It just slipped.” He said apologetically.

“Well be more careful!”

 

Lexa didn’t understand what happened for everyone to get so serious, but suddenly Aden was tugging on her shorts to get her attention. His eyes filled with panic.

“YEXA! YEXA! Where’s my mommy?” He questioned in a rush.

The look in his eyes and the sudden tension in the air, made her hang up the call and kneel down.

“She is in the shower.” She said in a soft voice, hoping to calm him down.

“I want my mommy, Yexa. I want my mommy.” He started tearing up and clutched on to her. “Where is she?”

“She is just in the shower, Aden. She should be back any minute.”

Aden got louder, which got the attention of the group. Raven and Octavia were up and next to him in a matter of seconds.

“What’s wrong Aden?” Octavia asked. Aden never freaks out for his mom, well not anymore. He was past that, they both were.

Aden took off and ran towards the tent. Not knowing where he was going, Lexa, Octavia and Raven instantly took off with him. He darted into the tent and re-emerged with something in his hand. Tears were still coming down his face.

Raven zoned in on the thing in his hand. When she caught sight of it, she realized that he was afraid. This hasn’t happened in a while.

“Aden, buddy, listen to me.” Raven said trying to get his attention and calm him down, but it was too late. The boy took off looking for his mom.

“MOMMY? MOMMY! MOMMY?” He screamed loudly.

The showers weren’t that far away so it was no surprise when Clarke came running out soaking wet in just a towel. Her face clearly shown the same panic as Aden’s.

“ADEN! WHAT’S WRONG!” She yelled as she ran towards the camp.

Hearing her voice, Aden took off in her direction. Lexa felt useless. She didn’t know what was happening or how to help.

Aden threw himself in her arms and Clarke held on just as tight. Lexa could see the girl still had soap on her, which meant Clarke must have just ran out of the shower.

Lexa didn’t know whether or not to interfere. She decided that Clarke may have wanted an explanation on what took place even if she didn’t know herself. As she approached, she heard the two talking.

“Mommy, I don’t want to be taken away.” Aden said through his tears.

“I know, baby, but no one is going to take you away.” Clarke soothed.

“But..but..I heard daddy. Is he here?” Aden hiccupped.

Lexa saw Clarke’s face pale. “What? You heard daddy?” Clarke whispered in worry.

“They say his name and I couldn’t find you.”

Clarke seemed to relax but her emotions took on that of guilt.

“I’m sorry, baby, mommy just went to shower. You know I would never leave you. They probably were talking about daddy from a long time ago. He’s not here. I promise you, okay?”

Aden relaxed. “Okay, mommy.”

They held on to each other for another minute. Clarke looked up at her, only realizing she was there now.

“Is everything ok?” Lexa asked cautiously.

Clarke nodded. “Yah just a little misunderstanding. Sorry if he freaked you out.” She said softly.

“I was just worried that’s all.” Lexa had so many things she wanted to ask, but figured now wasn’t the best time. Clarke would tell her eventually…she hoped.

“Can you do me a favor and take Aden to the tent? I need to have a word with some people.” The clenching of Clarke’s jaw alerted Lexa to her anger.

Lexa smiled softly in reassurance and nodded.

“Aden, I’m going to go talk to your aunties and uncles for a moment okay? Can you go with Lexa?”

Aden looked at Clarke and then at her. He nodded his head and was transferred into her arms. He held on to her just as tight as he did with Clarke.

“Thanks” Clarke gave an appreciative smile before she stomped off.

//

“What happened with Aden, Clarke?”

“You tell me!” She said angrily. “He said you guys talked about his dad! He thought he was here!”

After she spat her words she looked at their faces. It was filled with worry and concern. It was even filled with shock. That is when Clarke calmed down. She realized it wasn’t something on purpose. She knew her friends and knew they wouldn’t do that.

“I’m so sorry! It was my fault.” Bellamy said with regret. “We were talking about the old times and his name slipped out. I didn’t know Aden was around to hear it.”

The group was silent.

Clarke took a deep breath and sat down. She was still in her towel, not realizing it till that moment.

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to jump at you guys.” She said apologetically. “I heard him scream for me and..and…well you know. I understand it was an accident and I don’t mind if you guys talk about him, but just make sure Aden isn’t around…and maybe me too. Sorry about all this. I don’t want it to dampen the mood on this camping trip so why don’t you bust out the stuff for S’mores and I’ll get Aden.” She said with a smile to reassure them.

Everyone nodded with an understanding smile.

“Hey Clarke..” Raven caught up with her. “I’m sorry I figured out a little too late what had happened. I can’t even imagine what went through your mind when you heard him.”

Clarke gave a soft smile to her best friend. “Rae, you know you don’t need to apologize. It doesn’t matter what went through my mind because all that matters is that he’s here, with me.”

“Still..” Raven started.

“No, No stills or buts. YOU are the reason he is here, with us.” Clarke stated firmly. “I love yah, Rae, Now go make me a S’more.” Clarke said, lightening the mood.

Raven smiled back. “So demanding.” She joked.

 

Meanwhile Aden and Lexa were in the tent. Lexa had started to read him one of his books; by the end of it, he was calmer.

“Are you going to take me away from my mommy?” Aden looked at her and asked.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t dream of it.” She said seriously.

Aden looked down then back up at her. “Are you going to yeave me and my mommy?” He asked almost sadly.

“Not if I have any say in it.” She picked him up and put him on her lap. He was still holding his red power ranger. _‘so that’s what he grabbed’._ “You and your mommy are my most favorite people. No matter what happens, I promise to always be here for you.”

“Pinky promise?” Aden said as he held out his little finger.

“Pinky promise.”

 

The zipper to the tent opened and Clarke popped in. She must have changed quickly because her hair and parts of her were still wet, but she was now clothed.

“I came to see if anyone in here likes s’mores because if they do they better hurry before Aunty Rae eats them all.” Clarke smiled knowingly into the tent.

“ME! ME! I yike s’mores!” Aden’s sad mood forgotten.

“Well then you better go get some…And I tell you what…tonight you can have two.”

“TWO?” Aden’s eyes grew comically wide.

Clarke nodded at the excitement. “Better hurry.. I see your aunty getting ready to eat one.”

“AUNTY RAE RAE! SAVE SOME FOR ME!” Aden took off running.

The two that were left in the tent chuckled. “C’mon” Clarke held out her hand to help Lexa up. “Do you like s’mores?”

“Yes, but I like you more.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke smiled back. “I like you more too.” She gave a quick peck to her lips. Clarke turned to walk to the fire with Lexa in tow, but Lexa yanked her back in her direction.

“How about s’more kisses?” Lexa grinned _. ‘Did she just make a pun? Well…shit…where did that come from?_ ’ but Clarke genuinely laughed before connecting their lips, agreeing with her suggestion.

When they reached the fire, Aden was on Octavia’s lap with marshmallows all over his face. Anya was sitting so close to Raven their thighs were touching. Raven pouted because her marshmallow caught on fire. Anya leaned over and blew it out, before giving Raven her perfectly golden one. She watched as Raven gave her smile and both women held the stare.

Lincoln handed Lexa and Clarke a stick as well. Lexa sat down before pulling Clarke on top of her. They burned about five marshmallows between the two of them. They were so caught up in each other’s lips, or eyes, or conversation that the poor marshmallows never even stood a chance.

//

 

They lay in the tent tucked under their blankets. They could hear the others exchanging ghost stories. Clarke had given them the go ahead once Aden fell asleep. After s’mores Aden and Lexa had put on a shadow puppet show for Clarke, until he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Anya had even come to check on them. Instead of making fun of Lexa, she participated in the show. She was a bunny, since that was the only thing she could make. Now Clarke and Lexa lay there listening to Aden’s little snores.

“I’m glad Anya could come.” Clarke said.

“Yah…me too.” Lexa agreed. As much as she was apprehensive of the idea that her cousin would see how weak she was for this girl and probably make fun of her for it, her cousin really seemed to enjoy herself and make the camping trip better.

“They seem good for each other.” Clarke added.

This seemed to get her attention. She furrowed her eyebrows confused. “Who?”

“Raven and Anya.” Clarke said as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Wait…are they? Do they..? I’m confused.” Lexa huffed out.

Clarke laughed. “Didn’t you ask her why she was here?”

“I DID! She wouldn’t tell me.” Lexa whined.

“She lost a bet.” Clarke elaborated.

_‘Well that makes sense’_ Lexa thought. _‘I mean Anya would hate to admit to losing which is probably why she didn’t tell her.’_

“What was the bet?” Lexa asked intrigued.

“I showed up to Lincoln’s one night to borrow a dress from O. They were apparently having poker night. Anya was there and so was Raven. Now they may play it off as being irritated by one another, but I know Raven. That is why I wasn’t surprised when they upped the ante. It was just Raven and Anya left in the game. Anya was complaining about how much she hated camping when they talked about their upcoming trip. So Raven bet her that if she won, Anya would need to come camping with them. Now, I told you, I know Raven. So I know that Raven WANTED Anya to come on this trip with her, but she would never admit it. So, hence the bet. Anya bet that if she won, Raven would stop blowing up her snapchat with random videos of herself with different filters. After they agreed, Raven threw down her cards, face up. “STRAIGHT FLUSH!” Raven yelled in celebration.” Clarke told the story.

 

“So that is why Anya is here.” Lexa stated. Finally her question was answered.

“Yah, but there’s more.” Clarke chuckled. Lexa looked at her to elaborate. “You see, I was sitting on the couch behind Anya, since I wasn’t apart of the game. She didn’t see that I was right there and had a clear view of her cards. She put her cards down, facing downward. She congratulated Raven on her win unenthusiastically and threw her cards in the card trash pile. Raven gloated like she normally does, but she was excited.”

“Okaaay?” Lexa said, missing the point.

“You see, Anya didn’t lose the bet. Well she did, but because she wanted to. She had a Royal flush, Lexa. That beats Raven’s hand, but she never said anything. So that’s how I know Anya wanted this just as much as Raven, their just too stubborn to admit it.” Clarke said triumphantly.

Lexa couldn’t believe it. Anya is the most competitive person she knows. She would not just throw a game, but then she thought back to today. All the sneaking looks she would take at Raven, the laughing, the teasing, the glances, the stares, etc. And Lexa knew her cousin was in deep.

Lexa laughed. “Are you ever going to tell her you know?”

Clarke shrugged with a mischievous grin. “Maybe I’ll put it into their wedding toast.”

Lexa pulled her in and kissed her temple with a chuckle. As their laughter faded she realized how quiet and late it had gotten. There were no more ghost stories that could be heard so everyone must have went to sleep. They cuddled in closer and Clarke’s hand was resting on her bare stomach. She kissed the girl’ forehead and whispered a goodnight.

 

Both girls were woken up by whispers.

“OWWW! You stepped on me!”

“SHHH….SHIT! Do you think they are up?”

Clarke looked at Aden who was still fast asleep. That boy was so tired he could sleep through anything right now. She then looked at Lexa who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Clarke?” She heard a whisper. Clarke knew exactly who was on the other side of the tent. She pulled the tent flap back, but may have done it too quickly because both girls fell on their butt with a little scream.

“SHIT! GRIFF! You scared us!” they hissed.

“What are you guys doing? And you’re the one to came to my tent how could I scare you?”

“Can we come in pleeeease,” her friends begged.

It was the freighted look on their face that won her over. It was a tight fit, but they all managed to fit in the tent.

“What’s going on?” She asked once they were inside.

“Rae really needed to use the bathroom so she came to get me because Anya was asleep.” Octavia started.

“And on our way back we heard a noise.” Rae continued.

“And Rae thinks its Old man Dellor.” Octavia finished.

“NOT JUST ME! YOU DO TOO!” Raven added on.

“Who is Old man Dellor?” Lexa asked, knowing that’s what the blonde was wondering too.

“Old man Dellor, from Bellamy’s story.” Raven stated as it were obvious.

Lexa and Clarke seemed to catch on. Clarke should have known her friends would end up in here. It always happened after watching scary movies at home. Its been happening since they were kids and so it really should have been expected.

“Guys, that was just a story. It’s not real. Bell just wanted to scare you.” Clarke tried to reason.

The girls looked skeptical. “We aren’t scared! We just wanted to check on you guys to make sure you were alright.” They tried to play it off.

“OW SHIT!” They heard someone hiss. Causing the two scared girls jumping out of their skin.

“What was that!” Raven’s eyebrows were practically up in her hairline.

“Go check it out!” Octavia squeeled.

“ME!?” Raven questioned in disbelief.

“Alright you two! Just open the flap and we can see.” Clarke stated grabbing the flashlight.

Both Raven and O looked reluctant. Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled back at Lexa. Mouthing a “sorry” to Lexa for her friends. Lexa just chuckled in amusement.

Clarke pulled the flap of the tent down and shinned her light.

Everyone jumped when they saw a figure, but quickly relaxed when they saw who it was. Anya was in her pajamas, barefoot, holding a stick like she was ready to swing. The bright light had her squinting her eyes.

“Anya?” They all said at once.

“Raven?” She asked.

She walked up to their tent. “Well shit! Where the fuck did you go! I heard you scream! I was worri…wondering where you went.” Anya said in relief.

Raven’s smile grew. “You were looking for me?”

Lexa, Clarke and Octavia shared a knowing look.

“No. I just. Needed to use the bathroom and realized I didn’t have your obnoxious snoring to put me back to sleep.” Anya teased.

“I DO NOT SNORE!” Raven huffed.

Anya looked at them huddled in the tent. “Aren’t you guys going back to bed?” She asked.

“Nope. Already comfy.” Octavia replied.

“Nope. I’m protecting Lexa, Clarke, and Aden. Apparently they were really scared.” Raven stated. As Lexa and Clarke rolled their eyes once again.

“Well then scoot over. I’m not risking stepping on something else going back to the tent.” Anya squeezed in. Clarke and Lexa were too tired to complain. They just readjusted Aden, so he was tucked into them and they held onto each other. Their friends soon fast asleep next to them.

“Octavia?” They heard from outside.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other and sighed. Looks like Lincoln was going to be sleeping here as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore your comments and Kudos! I read it over and over and take everything you guys say to heart. I just wanted to say thank you so much for continuing to read this story! I re-read my first chapters and boy my writing was so bad and there were so many errors but you guys were nothing but supportive so thank you so much! Also if anyone is going through a hard time or just needs to talk I'm always here for you. Even if we are strangers, that doesn't mean I don't care. Have a wonderful weekend!


End file.
